Samurai of Many Faces
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Sequel:NekoJin of Many Faces-20 Faces returns with a new identity! Makoto's a normal teen except he has 2 dads&he's 20 Faces! Makoto's Gou Hiwatari's forgotten friend but his eyes are set on capturing the theif's heart for himself not knowing it's Makoto
1. The Midnight Samurai

**Here's the sequel for "Neko-Jin of Many Faces"! This story is not a parody of anything; it all came from my head as well as help from Kai's Kitty. It's not necessary to read the previous story if you all know who Makoto and Gou are. Those that don't know: Makoto is Takao's son and Gou's Kai's son from the manga. Yes, I'm using Japanese names and words. **

**Also, since it's not a parody and is now officially my story, the style will be different. I might add a touch of angst. A bit of the opposite of the story before this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. If I did, there would be a few, not one, a few more seasons of the anime and Mystel would appear more.**

* * *

_My Otosan told me that, a man's worth is determined by how happy he makes his bride. But I didn't understand it because, well, my Otosan never married a bride. Unless you count Daddy in a dress as one. But Daddy told me that when the bride's happy, so is the groom. At least for them, it was the case. My parents' love story was one to learn from. Especially since they're two completely different people coming together. I asked them once: "How did you know it was love? Especially if it's your first love?" Otosan was my Daddy's second love, but Daddy was Otosan's first love. Otosan smiled at me and answered: "You just do. At first it may not be love, but over time, it does…" So, is it possible that my long-time crush…can develop into love? Or…has it already?_

A beautiful day at the BBA campus. The greatest campus in all of Japan. With grades from Kindergarten to graduate schools, and even its own hospital and bank. Of course, they still follow the rules of wearing uniforms for school. They change a bit as they move from school to school but basically, males wear either white or black shirt with long black pants with a tie and females where a dark dress with white. It's almost autumn, time to change to the winter uniform. Though because the weather's been nice for some time, the change isn't necessary yet. Even though it's a top school with great students, there are still those that don't know that they need to wear their uniform to school…

"Young Makoto! Makoto! MAKOTO!" the teacher shouted as loud as she can muster,

"Yes ma'am?!" the young boy asked, immediately standing up but only tripped over his seat b/c his ripped pants got caught in it and hit the floor making the class burst in laughter. The teacher sighed,

"Young Makoto, if you could kindly read us the next paragraph…never mind, you aren't even looking at the right book," the teacher said when she looked on Makoto's desk and sighed again.

"I'm sorry!" Makoto apologized as he picked his seat up and sat back in it. Young Makoto, a boy in the Sun Class of the BBA High School, second year. Today, he was in a huge rush to get to school that he didn't even bother with wearing his uniform, although now he wished he could go back in time to change that. Makoto is considered fairly attractive among the girls. With his long silky black hair down to his waist tied in a rattail, his yellow cat eyes that even glows at night, and his handsome smile is irresistible. Not to mention those pointed ears, in which Makoto tends to try and hide under his hair, is loved by girls because it looks so catlike; but so are his fanglike teeth.

Makoto sighed, he wasn't normally distracted, but is normally late for school, it's just that a certain someone was able to be seen out the window and Makoto couldn't help but look at…_him_. If only boys could notice his good looks and charms. The bell rang for lunch, freeing Makoto from more embarrassment for the time being.

My name is Makoto Kon. I'm also known as Makoto Kinomiya. I'm called both because I have two fathers. Some people think it's weird but I don't see anything wrong with it. I mean, they both love me and I love them like all parents and their kids do. 

"Makoto! Why do you always space out?" a short boy, with spiky red hair with a bit of brown at the tips of his hair, asked as he ate his sandwich. He and Makoto put their desks together by the window to eat lunch, if Makoto had a lunch.

This is my good friend, Taichi Sumeragi. Or just Tai for short, he hates being called by his full name. Yes, I said Sumeragi; he's the son of the famous DJ Daichi. It's pretty cool; our parents know each so it's no big deal to either of us two. Tai is pretty smart despite his constant gloating and showing off and being younger than me. Because of his intelligence, he's in my grade. 

"Just because! I couldn't help it!" Makoto protested and sighed as he lied his head on his desk,

"No lunch? Woke up late again and didn't bother to find your uniform or even grab your lunch off the counter?" Tai asked, and was 100 percent correct.

"Nope…" Makoto groaned. A hand was held out, holding a sandwich,

"Here Makoto-Kun, you can have this…" a shy voice said. Makoto looked up to see his friend, Junna. She's very short with wavy brown hair that goes to her shoulders. Her light tan skin and crimson eyes added to the shortness attract bullies. Though Makoto can't understand why, she's very chibi cute and attractive.

This is Junna, but Tai and I call her Cam. She's super smart, a genius; so yes, she's younger than me but in my grade. Her father was one as well, and her mother is a famous singer! What's cooler is that her parents are also friends with mine! Cam's got a great voice too, but she's so shy and timid that she doesn't show it off. Tai and I are her only friends but we feel really lucky just to know someone as cool and mature as her.

"Thanks, Cam! You're the best!" said Makoto as he happily gobbles down his food.

"Oh have you heard, 20 Faces is after the school's curtain…again," said Tai and Makoto started choking on his food and Tai immediately hits his back.

"What do you mean again?" Cam asked, and tilted her head in confusion.

"The 20 Faces before this one also stole the school's curtain once about 15 years ago. 20 Faces is probably the most weirdest but most cunning and sly thief around!" said Tai and shook his head on it. 20 Faces is the talk of the school but not to Tai, mainly because his father, used to try and capture the previous 20 Faces and failed _every_ single time.

"I wonder who this mysterious 20 Faces is and why he steals the most unusual things," Cam wondered as she ate her noodles that she got.

"Who knows, there were two 20 Faces before this one, and not once have any of them been caught or found out!" said Tai.

Like I said, Tai's smart, especially with history. I wonder how Tai and Cam would take it if they found out _I'm _the current 20 Faces. You heard right, I, Makoto am 20 Faces! Why am I stealing the school curtain? Well that's not really important…

"Look guys, I'm sure 20 Faces has some reason to steal unusual things." said Makoto in the most reassuring voice he can muster. But before anything else can be said, the bell rang which means lunch is over so they got up and rearranged their desks back to the way they were.

* * *

Makoto looked out his window once again, and once again spotted…_him_!

A ruler hit Makoto's desk, snapping him out of his trance,

"I'm sorry to do this to you but you have not been paying attention in here today, therefore I want you OUTSIDE!" the teacher snapped. Makoto bowed and apologized and went outside the classroom. Unfortunately, the teacher also gave him buckets to hold.

I don't normally get into trouble. I'm a pretty good student and teachers like me. It's not my fault I'm easily distracted by…him…

Like I said, I'm a pretty good student. I get good grades and I am a very talented student. The whole point of this campus is for talented students to enroll, especially in the sport of beyblade. This is why we have students like Tai and Cam in my grade! I am more physically talented. Some say I'm an athlete because I passed the gymnastic course in gym class with flying colors. I'm the longest distance and fastest runner in my grade. I am also the best chef in my school. Not only that, I do martial arts, mainly because I was influenced by one of my dads, my Otosan. I also do kendo or anything that has to do with swords especially wooden ones, influenced by my other dad. I try to be the best in all of them, like my dads were when they were my age. When my Otosan was in Junior High, he taught culinary at the University! Oh! I'm also the top blader in this school! Like my Daddy was before. Although, recently, I haven't been out there beyblading; not with a certain someone out there as well. As talented as I am, I'm still pretty pathetic, yes I actually admit it. Even with my gracefulness I'm still pretty clumsy and forgetful… Not only that, I act like some high school girl with a humungous crush when I see…

Makoto froze stiff when he saw a whiff of pink hair followed by a blonde turn the corner and then…no one else. Makoto sighed in relief.

"Makoto?"

"Hm? Oh hi Rin, hi Mark-Kun," Makoto greeted.

"What are you doing? Did you get in trouble?" Rin asked and puts the clipboard to her chest as Mark waited on her by looking through his notes.

Rin is one of my childhood friends. Her parents and mine are friends as well. Rin came from China and often came to visit me when we were younger until her parents finally decided to just move and stay here in Japan. Rin's pretty cool, except she beats me in martial arts…but other than that, she can also cook as good as I can but I'm just a bit better than her. The only bad thing about Rin is that she can have a pretty nasty tempter. The blonde boy next her is Markie Mizuhara, but he's just called Mark. I don't know much about him, I just know that his father and my Otosan were friends but we don't know much about each other yet. I really want to get to know him though. 

Rin and Mark, like all other members of the class divisions among other schools, run their school. They're also very popular. Boys get the girls' attention like crazy, vice versa for girls on the class board.

"Kind of, as you can see, I'm not wearing my uniform. I woke up late again today and I couldn't find it. I didn't even have time to grab my lunch that Daddy made. And then I started spacing out in class and the teacher finally had enough and sent me out here…" Makoto explained as he leaned forward, the buckets weighing him down. Rin sighed,

"Makoto, there's a thing called an alarm clock…" she said and shook her head.

"I know! Apparently it doesn't work!"

"Have you tried three?" Mark asked out of the blue,

"No…but I could try and buy another one…or two…"

"Come on Rin, Gou will expect us back at the office soon unless he's out in the garden again," said Mark, motioning Rin to go with him,

"Bye Rin and Mark-Kun!" Makoto tried to wave but the buckets were really starting to get heavy. Makoto really wish he was back at his desk where he gets a clear view of the garden…

* * *

Rin and Mark got into their office and immediately got back to work.

"Where have you two been?" asked a certain two-toned haired boy,

"Sorry, we got sidetracked!" said Rin, defending herself,

"It doesn't matter, not like you were doing anything yourself, Gou!" Mark added as he walked to his desk and started working. Gou lifted his head from his notebook and turned his chair around,

"I _am_ working, unlike the other people that says they care; I'm actually trying to figure out who this 20 Faces is," said Gou with a serious expression on his face.

"Gou, as much as I'm curious to know as well, someone like you shouldn't be wasting time on 20 Faces!" said Rin and was starting to give up on him,

"There's not much for me to do anyway. And leaving the office will only get me glomped by fan girls. It's not exactly a great thing when you have your father's face!" Gou protested and went back to his notes,

"Oh speaking of fan girls, this was left by the door," said Rin as she tossed a chocolate box to Gou who caught it,

"Thanks…" Gou mumbled and puts in on the side as he continued writing. Then, he noticed the card on the box

_To Gou Hiwatari:_

_I'll be waiting for the day you glance my way again._

_Love…_

"_It's that same person again…just who is this from?" _Gou thought to himself as he opened it and started to eat the chocolate inside it as he continued to write and look in his notes about the mysterious 20 Faces. He's been getting these anonymous gifts every now and then. Sure, he gets gifts from fangirls all the time but when he gets the anonymous gifts; he can't help but wonder just who sent them. Especially since they have a familiar sense to his gifts and writing. Unlike the other gifts that he just tosses aside or gives to Mark and Rin, he actually accepts these gifts, mostly chocolate, that's from the anonymous person. But Gou pushes aside of who this anonymous person is because who he really wants to find out the identity of is the infamous thief, 20 Faces.

"_I have to find out who he is! Before I drive myself insane!"_

* * *

It was the evening, school's out and Makoto was glad to be home.

"I'm home!" he announced, but immediately wished he hadn't.

"Makoto! You mind telling me what happened this morning, young man?" asked the man of the house who walked out of the kitchen and faced Makoto as he crossed his arms.

"O-Otosan! You're home early today!" said Makoto and laughed nervously.

"Not really, I never left the house. I have work off today, remember? Apparently you tend to spend more time on the computer than in your studies which leads to you staying up all night and then waking up late!"

This is my Otosan, Rei Kon. If you thought I had long hair, you should meet my Otosan; his hair is tied in a down pony tail all the way down to almost his ankles. My Otosan is the best cook in all of Japan and he's the best martial artist but he's also the one that trained me to take his place as 20 Faces. Otosan is the 20 Faces before me. I don't think it's bad; after all, that's how he and my daddy met and got together. I look a lot more like Daddy though, I have his hairstyle and face but I have Otosan's eyes, ears, and hair color. As for personality and body, I'm both, or just me. 

"Otosan! Gomen! I swear I won't do it again!"

"…" Rei shook his head, not sure what to do with this boy of his.

"You better not, Makoto! Or I'm not making your lunch anymore!"

"But Daddy!" Makoto protested when he heard the threat coming from the kitchen.

"Makoto, just don't let this happen again. Neither of us enjoy getting phone calls from school about you. Understand me?" Rei asked with a serious tone,

"Yes Otosan…" said Makoto and puts his head down.

"Now…wash up and help your Daddy with dinner, and I'll fetch your costume," said Rei as he walked off and Makoto puts his stuff away in his room, upstairs, and heads to the kitchen.

Here's Daddy, Takao Kinomiya. No, my Daddy doesn't cross-dress if that's what you're wondering. Everybody that found out I had two dads asked me who was the 'mommy' and apparently, Daddy falls right into that category and people start assuming things. He's like a normal dad with a simple t-shirt, jeans, and right now…an apron. 

"Makoto! Hand me the eggs please!" said Takao who was once again, multi-tasking, though that usually ends up with something burning. Yet, Takao still does it. Makoto walked over to the fridge and retrieved some eggs,

"Daddy, what are you making?" Makoto asked,

"Dinner…" Takao replied,

"I know, but…if that's supposed to be rice curry then why did you put the soup on it?" Makoto asked,

"Ah! Not again!" Takao explained as Makoto sweat drops.

Daddy isn't a great cook. Well, he's good but every now and then he messes the ingredients up. Otosan says it's been like that since they met. I would laugh at the stories about their time together, Otosan would tell me about the time he ate Daddy's salt tasting cake after Daddy mistook the salt for the sugar. But one time, Uncle Hitoshi told me that Daddy once mistook steak sauce for chocolate for the chocolate cake! But Otosan never ate that thankfully…

"Otosan fixed that rip in the outfit, thanks Otosan!" said Makoto as he tied the mask on and plucked the black tuxedo hat on. The two 20 Faces before him had their own style, well so did Makoto. His black tuxedo looked like half a robe because the top was a lot longer and his pants weren't as visible because it blended in with the rest of the outfit well. But keeping the cat side of him, Makoto's red cat head-shaped bow tie also had a bell for the cat head and also a bell tied on his down ponytail. His white mask didn't have the cat-shaped eyes like Rei's did, but it was more normal oval shaped to suit Makoto. Makoto grabbed the cape and puts it on, the black cape on the outside but red on the inside worked as a cape and a cloak. Finally, Makoto grabbed his black cane and ties it around his waist,

"I'm leaving!" Makoto announced,

"Be careful!" Takao warned as he walked into the room and Makoto nodded,

"I will, I'll have the curtain back in no time!" said Makoto,

"Yes, just remember everything I taught you and you'll be fine," said Rei who was sewing something by the couch.

"Okay, Otosan! Bye!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the school, 20 Faces was dragging the curtain,

"Stupid thing! What could they use this for?!" 20 Faces asked himself as he continued to pull the huge curtain along.

"Stop! Thief! It's 20 Faces!" A flashlight shone on Makoto and Makoto dropped the curtain,

"Aw man, I wanted to at least reach the rooftop…" 20 Faces said to himself as the guards showed up and ran towards him. 20 Faces' right hand reached for the cane as he jumped on one of the guards, knocking him down and then used that guard to give 20 Faces a jumping boost as he jumps up and pulls his sword out of his sheath, the 'cane.' 20 Faces cuts the extra cloth on the stage and lets them fall on guards,

"Sorry guys! I got to get home! It's past my curfew!" said 20 Faces as he puts the sword back in.

It's hard to believe it all started back when I was in third grade…

The first time I stole something under the name 20 Faces was back in 3rd grade. When guards saw me, they were too shocked to move. The next day on the news, they reported that 20 Faces is back, with a new face under the mask. Until I reached the 4th grade, I never announced what and when I'm going to steal something. That's because Otosan wanted to make sure I was ready. So in the 4th grade, I started to post notices about what I'm going to steal next and when. I've been doing that to now and I still have not been caught and no one knows who I really am and no one will ever know…

* * *

The clock struck midnight, and right on cue, rain started pouring into the dark night. 20 Faces ran along the rooftops, until he was confronted by an obstacle and he slowed to a stop. 20 Faces looked over the roof and into an alley where under a blue umbrella, which looked like he was waiting for someone, stood a certain two-toned hair boy. 20 Faces couldn't help it, he had to get closer and after taking a step, he slipped off the roof. He landed with a thud and then was lifted into the air again,

"What the-?!" after 20 Faces got his head straight again, he realized a net lifted him up from the ground, now he looked like a big fish just caught out of the water. 20 Faces looked over at the only other person around, who hasn't even flinched, until now as he slowly walked over, protected by the water pelting down on the umbrella.

"I knew you'd come…"

"Hn, really? Not bad, not bad! How did you figure out I'd come this way?" 20 Faces asked, complimented his 'capture.'

The only thing 20 Faces got in return was a serious glare, but that only made 20 Faces smirk. He reached for his sword and slashes the net and landed gracefully on his feet.

"You know, for someone as important and high class as yourself shouldn't be out here on his own," said 20 Faces as he points his sword up at the person's face.

"I can take care of myself, as a Hiwatari, I know how to defend myself in such situations…"

"Hn, really? Now tell me, son of the all important Kai Hiwatari, what do you want with an infamous thief such as myself?" 20 Faces asked with a light smirk,

"…Just something. Perhaps…a name?"

"…I don't think so, Mr. Hiwatari. The only name you're getting is 20 Faces! Because I am the man with 20 faces and there's nothing more you need to know Mr. Gou Hiwatari-San. Now, if you don't mind, I need to be getting back home. And so should you," said 20 Faces as he lowers his sword and puts it back where it's safe.

"Tell me something, why does a man need to have 20 faces?" Gou asked,

"…for one purpose only: to hide his true face under a mask…"

"Then tell me why, before you go…"

"Because…there's someone out there that I can't face in real life. To confront this someone, I need to hide my true self to have the confidence I need just to say even a word…and of course, I can't let the police know who I am. I have a family to protect…"

Those were the last words said by 20 Faces that night as he disappears into the night. Gou Hiwatari, a boy known all around Japan but doesn't care about who knows him so as long as he gets his privacy and space. 7 years ago, when the new 20 Faces first appeared, Gou was fairly impressed by how someone so young can pull off such a theft! Since that day, Gou wanted nothing more, than to figure out more about this mysterious 20 Faces. But no matter how hard he tried, it took so long, just to get this chance to talk with him tonight. It was their first conversation together, at least, that's what Gou thought as he sighed and walked back home, ready for the school day tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto leaned against the wall of his room as he took off his mask and looked outside at the pouring rain and a look of sadness painted itself on Makoto's face.

"Gou-Kun…it's been so long since we last talked. I'm so glad we finally said something to each other again…"

* * *

**Notes: **

**-Otosan is the polite way of saying father in Japanese. Otosan is easier than saying father politely in Chinese so I went with the Japanese one. Besides, they're in Japan.**

**-Daichi really did grow up and became DJ Daichi.**

**-In Japan, they can eat lunch in their classrooms.**

**-Makoto, Gou/Go (with a carrot above the o)/Goh, and Rin/Lin/Ling are not OC's. Makoto looks just like Takao, Gou like Kai, and Rin like Mao/Mariah. **

**-Tai, Cam, and Mark are OC's from my other beyblade stories. I had to put them in here since they never revealed Max, Kyoujyu, or Daichi's kid(s). **

**-As punishment in Japan, they make students go stand outside the classroom and sometimes hold buckets of water as well.**

**While waiting for an update, you can go read "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" or humor yourselves with "BBA School Detectives" which is connected to "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" but are completely different stories. **

**Please Read and Review! I'll draw Makoto sometime so keep a lookout at the bottom of the chapters for a link or something. **


	2. Tricked and Trapped

**I hope I made this chapter worth while. Heh…

* * *

**

"MAKOTO! GET UP! You're going to be late! MAKOTO!" Takao was trying to get his son to wake up but Makoto showed no signs of waking up.

"MAKOTO! Ugh! REI! Your son is not waking up! He's going to be late again!" Takao called for his backup and that's when Makoto shot up and fell out of bed,

"I'm up! I'm up!" The last thing Makoto wanted was punishment from his Otosan after the night he had. Takao crossed his arms and smirked, calling for Rei always worked, whether Rei left the house already or not.

Makoto started his usual routine of running to school at least four days a week. At least this time he wore his uniform and grabbed his lunch. Makoto's not sure why he had to get his Daddy's gene of waking up late and running to school almost everyday? Why couldn't he have his Otosan's who gets up early and probably only wakes up late only once a year?

Makoto reached his classroom and got to his desk and the class cheered and clapped,

"Great job, Makoto! You made it before the bell rang _and _before the teacher came in!" said Tai who clapped with the others students. Makoto sat in his chair, catching his breath. He gave a peace sign with a smirk. When the teacher did come in, she was surprised that Makoto made it before she did.

"Class, today, we have a new student joining us. Some of you might already know him when he left a few years ago. But now he's moved back to Japan! Come on in!"

The door slid open and a blonde boy with tan skin and blue eyes walked in with his new uniform.

"Hello everyone, I'm Minkah, It's nice to be back in Japan again!" said Minkah and smiled.

"Good of you to join us, why don't you take that vacant seat next to Makoto,

"Minkah! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Makoto asked seeing an old friend. Minkah sat in his desk,

"To surprise you of course," Minkah and Makoto sighed and nodded, he was definitely surprised.

The class started, but that didn't stop Makoto and Minkah to do some catching up,

"So, when did you decide to come back?" Makoto whispered,

"My parents wanted to visit yours, plus I was begging them to stay. I miss the thrill of 20 Faces," Minkah replied, also in a whisper,

"Not really a thrill, my fathers made me steal the school curtain last night," said Makoto,

"Really? For what?" Minkah asked, who almost laughed,

"To replace an old carpet…"

That did it, Minkah burst out laughing.

* * *

"Thanks a lot…" said Makoto,

"Sorry," Minkah apologized. Makoto sighed; he was definitely going to be in trouble now, standing outside his classroom two days in a row. Minkah didn't seem to mind though, even if getting in trouble on his first day here might add or reduce his reputation.

_This is my old friend, Minkah. He's Egyptian. He's the only friend that knows about me being 20 Faces like his father knew about my Otosan being 20 Faces. I would tell Rin, Tai, or Cam, but the more people I tell, the more I risk. The only reason Minkah knows is because his father, Mystel, told him. _

"So Makoto, how's Rin and Gou?" Minkah asked and Makoto sighed,

"Rin and I still talk, but Gou and I…"

"You and Gou…what?"

"We've haven't talked since he went to Junior High School," said Makoto with sadness in his voice and he sighed again.

"Oh that's right, he's a year older," said Minkah and nodded in partial understanding.

"Why didn't you start talking again when you got into Junior High?"

"He ignores me…"

"Oh…"

The two stood there for a good ten minutes until a certain pink-haired girl came by,

"Got in trouble again, Makoto?" Rin asked,

"Blame this guy," said Makoto motioning to Minkah.

"Hey Rin! Wow, you've definitely changed a bit," said Minkah,

"Minkah? Wow! It's been so long!"

The two started carrying a conversation and Makoto was automatically left out of it. Then he heard Mark's voice talking to someone, and his voice was getting closer. Makoto leaned over to see the corner of the hallway and he saw a blonde turn the corner which was Mark, then…

"Oh my go-Hide me! Hide me!" Makoto went behind Minkah and then knelt down,

"What are you doing?" Minkah asked when he almost lost his balance.

"Makoto, don't be such a-" Rin was interrupted,

"Rin! Stop chattering like chatterbox with your friend and let's get back to the office!" Gou scolded,

"Alright! No need to be so grumpy about it! Later!" Rin waved. Makoto thanked the heavens that Rin didn't say 'Later you two' or 'Later guys.'

"Hey Gou! Don't I get a 'hi' from someone from your childhood?" Minkah asked and Gou turned to look at him. Makoto wanted to die right there,

"…Nope, don't remember you," said Gou and continued walking.

"Why that jerk!"

Makoto stood back up,

"He's gone right?"

"Makoto! I thought you said he ignores you! Apparently, you're the one avoiding him by the looks of it," said Minkah,

"I know! It's just that…I don't know, I get all sweaty and nervous when I'm around him and it gets to a point that he'll start thinking I'm the weirdest guy in this school despite how good of a beyblader I am," said Makoto and hits his head against the wall.

"I just can't believe he didn't remember me! How many tan people does he know?!"

"Gou's a very busy person; he often sees a lot of people when he goes with his father on business trips. I'm sure he didn't mean to forget you," said Makoto, still with his head against the wall.

"I hope that's his reason…" said Minkah and readjusted his grip on the buckets, it was getting heavier.

* * *

"Okay, Rin, how much would supplies cost?" Mark asked at his desk,

"Still counting," said Rin,

"Gou, what's the-Hey! Gou!" Mark called Gou when Gou was all the way in the corner of room working in his usual notes of who 20 Faces is.

"What?" Gou asked and walked up to the chairman's desk,

"Never mind, Gou. I just can't believe you're losing your focus over a masked man!"

"…"

"20 Faces is pretty interesting though, maybe our festival theme can be a masquerade theme!" Rin suggested,

"That's…not bad idea," said Mark and puts a hand on his chin. "Alright then… Gou! Start on designs! Rin, you and I will start figuring out what we need and you can tell me the cost. Lets get to work," said Mark and the other two nodded.

Designs will be a snap for Gou, especially after studying 20 Faces since the 4th grade.

School's out and Gou went home in a limo. It's not to show off how rich he is, it's so he won't get killed by fan girls. Gou looked at his ideas and started thinking on it some more during the ride home. Gou walked into his home and went straight to his room. His father is still at work and his mother must be doing some art if she's not watching T.V. Gou puts his notes on his desk and continued his design idea for the festival.

Dinner time came and Gou went downstairs and was surprised to see that his father actually came home for dinner this time, this was good.

"Father? Can I ask you something?" Gou asked as he sits down,

"I don't see why not," said Kai and started eating his dinner.

"What do you think is a good way to attract 20 Faces to a crowd, such as the upcoming festival at the school?"

Kai thought about it,

"Well, you need something he wants to steal," Kai replied,

"Like what?"

"Something appealing to the eye."

"Mother! I'm not talking about what attract you!"

"I'm serious! Haven't you noticed that most of the things that 20 Faces steals has something that gets the attention to those that appreciates art?" said Gou's mother, Kaida. Gou thought about it, it is mostly true. Even if the things he stole were an ice sculpture which would eventually melt, he still steals it. How could he not notice this before?!

After dinner, Gou rushed back up to his room and took out all the notes he's taken on 20 Faces and started searching through the list of the things he stole. The only patterns he got were that 20 Faces tends to steal things that are related to dragons and tigers, especially white ones, but that's about it. Others are just unusual objects such as the curtain he stole last night. Now that his mother just gave him another clue, this might help him out.

* * *

A few days later, on a weekend, Takao and Rei were spending their time together. Well, watching the news was somewhat spending time together.

"_This beautiful sapphire dragon will be on display the BBA School autumn fest. Made of real sapphire and because of its beautiful work even for a small size, its worth enough that it will be under heavy guard that the festival."_

"Didn't Makoto say that festival was a masquerade theme?" Rei asked but didn't wait for an answer, "Then what in the world does that dragon have to do with anything?"

Takao didn't even answer as he stared at the T.V.

"That dragon looks so cool…"

"Takao, don't get greedy," said Rei but Takao only continued to stare,

"I'm not being greedy, I'm just admiring that," said Takao, Rei almost thought Takao didn't blink the whole time.

"Yes…more than you admire me?" Rei asked and Takao gave him a glare,

"You remember my birthday present that you stole from me when we first met?" Takao asked and Rei rolled his eyes,

"Yes, I remember, but I gave you your favorite cap that's now Makoto's!"

"But since the cap's not mine anymore, you owe me…" said Takao with a light smirk and Rei sighed,

"Alright, I'll ask Makoto to get that for you," said Rei and Takao wrapped his arms around Rei's neck,

"I knew you'd see it my way," said Takao and grinned.

"You're just too cute to resist…" Rei admitted and wrapped an arm around Takao's waist,

"I know!"

The two were about to lean in and start kissing for a good half hour if it weren't for a certain son of theirs.

"Remember the last time you two _weren't_ in a room when doing stuff like that?" Makoto asked while holding a cup of water and his parents immediately shoved each other away from the other while blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't you have homework to do, Makoto?" Rei asked, trying to calm himself down from being caught like that again,

"Done!"

"Good…now get on your computer and don't bother us!" said Rei and Makoto shrugged and started going up the stairs. Rei turned back to Takao was giving Rei a cute, putting face.

"Oh wait! Makoto, you know that dragon that's going to be on display at your festival?" Rei asked, turning back to Makoto.

"Uh…yeah! Let me guess, you owe Daddy something and you want me to get it for you right? Don't worry, I'll do it," said Makoto and continued his way upstairs. Takao started giggling and laughing at Rei that Makoto could figure that out so easily.

"Stop that or I'm keeping myself dominate for the next couple of weeks! Whether you like it or not…" Rei threatened and pulled out some of his bondage material that was hidden under the couch to show that he was serious. Takao immediately went silent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his bedroom, Makoto started writing out his notice and planning out how to steal that dragon that's going to be under heavy guard.

Soon the festival came and after seeing the notice, the dragon was under twice the guard that it was almost ridicules of putting it on display in the first place since it was hard to even see it at all.

"This is great! Yet kind of scary since I'm not sure who most of these people are," said Rin drinking some punch with Mark,

"If I knew 20 Faces would be after that dragon, I never would've said yes to Gou," said Mark.

Makoto was walking around the festival. He dressed as casually for this festival as he could, well, on the outside at least. Good thing this festival is at night thanks to the theme. Makoto stopped in front of the sapphire dragon and analyzed what he was up against. He smirked when he saw that this was still no problem at all.

"Do you think 20 Faces will really come?" Cam asked,

"The notice said he'd strike at nine, so I guess we'll find out in a minute," said Tai eating a chicken.

And on cue, on the dot of 9:00 p.m. the festival lights went off and after 5-6 seconds, then it came back on and the dragon was gone! The guards were confused at first until they saw a hole in the place of where the dragon was. 20 Faces stole it by going underground! Immediately, everyone was searching for 20 Faces and the sapphire dragon.

* * *

20 Faces knew they would be looking everywhere but the obvious so 20 Faces was escaping on foot instead of air this time. He was actually taking his time and walking home in his costume and carrying the case with the sapphire dragon in it…until he heard a police car nearby and he took off into a run. The police sirens were getting closer and he knew they would turn the corner any second so 20 Faces dived into an alley and went deeper to hide in the shadows. He sighs in relief when the cars past the alley way he was hiding in. He was about to continue on his way when he felt an arm around his waist and hand cover his mouth and was he pulled back a bit into the dead end of the alley and was quickly released. 20 Faces reached for his sword,

"Whoa! Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"

20 Faces stopped,

"You again! Gr! Stop interfering with my life, Hiwatari!" 20 Faces exclaimed,

"Sh! You want us to get caught?" Gou asked,

"No! How come every time I steal something you are always at the scene of the crime!? And now…did you just try to kidnap me or something?!"

"No! Look, I just want to talk. Why in the world did you think I put the dragon on display at the festival even though it had nothing to do with the theme?" Gou pointed out,

"…You knew I was going steal it. How in the world-never mind, I've wasted enough time already!" said 20 Faces and was going to walk right by Gou and walk away like last time but this time, Gou stopped him,

"What do you want?! I'm not telling you who I am if that's what you're here for!"

"Well that's my main goal…but I don't see why you can't spare a few minutes to talk," said Gou and 20 Faces only looked like he was more annoyed than before.

"I don't want to talk!" 20 Faces protested,

"Why?"

"Because! My parents will be worr-I mean…" 20 Faces just realized what he just blurted out and he covered his mouth.

"Well…I guess you do have a family. Tell you what, I'll let you go, only if you come back to see me," Gou offered but before 20 Faces could reply, Gou kicked the sheathe and the sword came out a bit and Gou grabbed it,

"And don't even think of using this to threaten me," Gou added. 20 Faces stared, jaw-dropped, how did he know what he was going to do? Now he was in pickle, even as a thief, his Otosan always taught him to be honest with his word. So his only choices were to agree and go home quick or stay here until his parents send a search party.

"Alright! Fine! If you want to see me again, pick somewhere else besides here at least. I really need to get back home!"

Gou smirked,

"I knew you'd see it my way. Emerald Woods, know it?" Gou asked and 20 Faces nodded,

"We'll meet there, at the lake, tomorrow night. Be there no later then 10," said Gou and 20 Faces nodded again, he really needed to get home before his parents get really worried.

"And just to make sure you actually go there, I'll hold onto this," said Gou and swung the sword a bit,

"WHAT?!"

"Don't argue or fight with me, I've seen you fight and I'm just as good as you are so don't try," said Gou and 20 Faces groaned in anger.

"Fine! But you better bring that sword back or my-uh, parents, will kill me!"

"Deal, see you tomorrow night…" Gou moved aside and lets 20 Faces go. Though 20 Faces looked really annoyed and upset about this.

Even though Gou couldn't exactly see 20 Faces' whole face, the thief still looked cute when he looks annoyed because he pouts. Gou smirked at his own accomplishment at this. He watches as 20 Faces angrily storms off. If only 20 Faces walked away instead, that way, Gou can actually watch the thief's hips sway a bit when he walks. After watching 20 Faces so long, Gou still didn't get much and was tempted to follow the thief to see where he lived but the last thing he wanted was being caught doing that and he can say goodbye to his chances of finding anything out about 20 Faces at all.

At home, Makoto threw off part of his costume, grabbed his pillow in his room and angrily screamed into it.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Just Like Someone

Makoto was 'bouncing' his pencil on his desk instead of doing his school work. His mind has been on last night since he woke up today. His thoughts were disrupted when Minkah threw a paper ball at his head. He was about to snap back but realized that the purpose of that was for him to realize that the teacher was in front of him and waiting for an answer. Makoto took a glance at the board.

"4 square root of 3?" Makoto guessed. His teacher sighed,

"Correct. I don't understand why an intelligent mind like yours would be so lazy in doing your homework…"

After school was over, Makoto and Minkah walked home together.

"Gee, how are you so good at math?" Minkah asked, "You did all that in your head today?"

"Well yeah. I think it's from Otosan's side of the family. After he made me learn timetables when I was in 1st or 2nd grade, the math sort of picked up from there. But I suck at English…just like Dad," said Makoto and sighed.

"English? Makoto, you know Japanese and Chinese but you can't learn English?" Minkah asked partially teasing.

"Hey! Give me a break! English makes this my third language!" Makoto snapped back with an anime vein.

"Hm, good point. Say, want to invite Rin to come to the movies with us? Like old times?" Minkah asked.

"Nah…ever since she joined the Class Board, she's been so busy that I mostly see her in school only. The worse part is that she's in the Metal Class and we're in the Sun Class," Makoto explained.

"I heard the Metal Class is full of athletes and tough people," said Minkah.

"They are. Did you forget? BBA School usually puts people in classes based on their abilities," Makoto reminded.

"But…wouldn't that make the Sports fest unfair?" Minkah asked.

"I said based on their abilities not their skill level. We have Tai in our class. He's every bit of an athlete as say…Mary-Chan is who is also in Rin's class," said Makoto.

"Who's Mary-Chan?"

"She's Mark-Kun's little sister. But she's a genius! She's only 10 right now! Not only is her IQ high, she's very athletic and can teach a class on any sort of technology if she wanted to! But she's a bit of a brat and snobby too. And she's also one of Gou's fan girls…"

"I've only been here for a few days and I've already learned that Gou holds as the most popular guy on the entire campus! From Kindergarten to University, a good percentage of the girls are in love with Gou," said Minkah and Makoto groaned,

"Please don't even repeat that again!"

"Uh…sure?"

"Let's not talk about Gou please!"

"Okay, okay. I can't tell whether you like or hate the guy. First you made me pity you because you say Gou's been ignoring you. But now you sound like he's some huge rival or something because you get upset or angry every time he's mentioned," said Minkah.

"Shut up…"

Makoto and Minkah went their separate ways when they reached Makoto's house. He came home and greeted his parents and went up to his room to do his homework but his mind kept wandering.

* * *

"Otosan?" Makoto went to his Rei.

"Yes?" Rei replied as he read a book on the couch.

"Um, can I go out? I want to go shopping a bit," Makoto asked,

"Go ahead, you know when to be back and you also know our shopping policy," said Rei keeping his eye on the page.

"Okay! Thanks Otosan!" said Makoto cheerfully and kissed Rei's cheek and then ran out the door.

Last time Makoto went out without permission, he got into BIG trouble. But that only made him realized how much he meant to his parents and was careful from then on. Now the only thing that worries him is people that are against two men living together. As 20 Faces, his top priority is for no one to know who the parents of 20 Faces are.

Makoto walked into his favorite video games store, he finally saved enough money for some good shopping time. Makoto grinned to himself when he saw his new anime-based video game that he's always been wanting for a while. He reached for it but another hand touched his while reaching for the same game.

"Huh? Ah!" Makoto pulled back his hand in surprise.

"I'm sorry, you wanted that too?" Mark asked.

"Uh, yeah…Mark-Kun, you play video games?" Makoto asked in surprise when he saw that Mark wasn't just aiming for the same game he was, but he was already holding three others under his arm!"

"Of course I do, Makoto-Kun. What do you think I do?" Mark asked and Makoto thought about it,

"I don't know…what do nerds do?"

Mark sweatdrops,

"I'm not a nerd…"

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to label you! It's just that, well, Rin is always busy with school stuff. But you're here shopping for video games? You sure it isn't for your sister?" Makoto asked and Mark shook his head.

"She gets her own video games so she won't tinker with mine and possibly caused an explosion in my room like last time…" said Mark and took the game with him.

"…Explosion?" Makoto repeated in confusion and took his copy of the game too and followed Mark to go buy it.

"Yeah, believe it or not, it happened once. She has the brains, but I have the skills because I still beat her at beyblading," said Mark as the two stood in line.

"You beyblade?"

"Of course! Haven't you seen me out in the stadium?"

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that…"

"Oh, okay. So…what's it like being chairman?" Makoto asked,

"Oh it's tough. But I enjoy it. Most of the time at least. Rin and Gou can drive me nuts some times. Rin spends more time on girl things that I don't understand. And Gou spends more time researching or looking for 20 Faces than our work!"

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, but other than that, its fun," said Mark. The two walked out of the store together.

"Does Gou really spend more time on 20 Faces than work?" Makoto asked trying to sound like a curious kid.

"You know Gou well?" Mark asked but didn't wait for Makoto's answer, "Well Rin's mentioned you before and I used to see you beyblading in the stadium all the time. I think Gou mentioned you once too he-"

"He did?!" Makoto nearly jumped, scaring Mark at that moment.

"Y-Yeah…lets see, when was that…? Oh wait, I don't think he was mentioning you, I was asking him for a name to name one of my friend's parrots…"

Makoto's head fell and stared at the floor.

"Sorry."

The two talked more than shop. Well Mark just came for the video games. But Makoto tagged along with Mark on his way home, chatting.

"Really? You can speak English fluently?! Lucky!"

"Lucky? Not really, I learned English first while I was still living in America. Then my dad took me here and I had to learn Japanese," Mark explained.

"Hmm…now that I listen more closely, you have a very light accent, almost not noticeable," said Makoto.

"I guess. Say Makoto-Kun, it's getting late, where do you live?" Mark asked when the sky started getting darker.

"Ah! Shoot! I need to get home before my dads kill me! See you later, Mark-Kun!" cried Makoto when he took off in the opposite direction.

"…Did he just say 'dads'?" Mark asked himself.

Makoto ran all the way back home and quickly ran inside his house.

"You're 15 minutes late," came Rei's voice.

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time!" Makoto whined as she turns around and shuts the door behind him. He looked around and his father wasn't in sight which means he was in the kitchen and out of his view.

"I blame his bad sense of timing on you, Takao!" Rei shouted. Makoto shook his head. Once again, his parents are 'playfully' playing the blame game on each other. Since they're not in the same room, they have to shout in the house. Though it can go on in a while so Makoto headed up to his room.

Makoto walked into his bedroom and the first thing that stood out was his digital clock flashing it's time.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

"Otosan! Dad! I'm going out tonight! Just for a bit okay? I'll be home before midnight, I promise!"

"You're not going anywhere until you're homework is done!"

Makoto flinched at Rei's voice.

"Y-Yes, Otosan!"

With that, he closed his door and his window completely and changed into his costume to meet Gou again at last…

"_Homework can wait…"_

Emerald Woods:

20 Faces walked casually through the woods; no one ever comes here so no need to be on his guard.

"_I used to…come here with Gou all the time…"_

Quick Flashback:

"_Will we get in trouble for being here?" Gou asked as Makoto dragged him around that day._

"_Nope! I love this place because I always win at hide and seek here!" said Makoto as he eagerly pulls Gou's hand._

"_That also explains why no one plays with you…" Gou mumbled. _

"_Whaa! You're so mean, Gou!" Makoto cried,_

"_H-Hey, I didn't mean it like that! Makoto please! Stop crying! Makoto!" _

_End of Quick Flashback:_

20 Faces sighed.

"_I really was a crybaby back then, no denying that. I always needed to lean on someone, every second of the day. Whenever I'm alone, I cry until someone comes to me. I always depend on others, always. That is, until the one person I depended on the most left my side…"_

A lake reflecting the moon's light was within view and 20 Faces walked up to it and looked down at the waters at his reflection.

"_Hmm, I guess I've changed a bit. Definitely more handsome than cute now!" _

20 Faces smiled at himself. He thanks both his parents for his charming good looks!

"I'm so glad you decided to show up, 20 Faces. I got in trouble with my parents because I brought a sword home so I was told to return it to you right away."

20 Faces looked over to his left where Gou was holding his sword.

"_Someone tell me why I feel like hitting him right now!"_

20 Faces walked up to Gou and snatched his sword back and puts it back where it belonged.

"Thank you, now I'll take my leave," said 20 Faces. Gou looked slightly surprised that he would walk away so fast and easy.

"Wait a minute!" Gou grabbed 20 Faces' cape, "Why are you always in a rush? Do you dislike me that much?" Gou asked. 20 Faces stopped and looked downwards.

"Fine, I have time to spare. I'll stick around for a while," said 20 Faces and stretched his arms and back. He went over to a large rock and jumped on it, and sat down cross-legged. Gou blinked a couple of times.

"_He just…the way he did that. Why does it seem so familiar?" _Gou thought and walked up to 20 Faces and sat down on the ground.

"Do you mind if I ask you questions?" he asked. 20 Faces was digging under his cape and somehow took out a lunchbox.

"Go ahead, but I won't answer anything personal," said 20 Faces and took out a sandwich.

"_Who would've thought this guy would carry around food…" _Gou thought with a small sweatdrop.

"Okay then, 20 Faces-San, tell me why you started being a master thief?" Gou asked,

"Well…because I was inspired by the previous 20 Faces," 20 Faces replied and took a bite out of his snack.

"You share some traits with the previous 20 Faces. Are you related?"

"No comment."

"Alright then…tell me about yourself. Favorite color, favorite foods, anything like that."

20 Faces looked at Gou suspiciously as he eats.

"Favorite colors are blue and red. I like all kinds of food. I love both cats and dogs...I don't know. I don't feel like talking about myself," said 20 Faces as he finishes his sandwich.

"What about school?" Gou asked.

"I hate English…"

Gou's eyes narrowed.

"_Hates English? Where have I heard that before?"_

"I don't know. I guess I'm pretty athletic but I'm pretty lazy too," said 20 Faces as he digs through his lunchbox to see what to pick next to eat.

"_I can't reveal too much information. Better be careful to how I'm answering his questions," _Makoto though and pulls out some sushi.

"Really? Tell me what sports you're good at."

"No comment."

"Okay, are you in any clubs or activities?"

"No comment."

"Hmm…I guess that's a little too deep for me to ask. What about hobbies? Besides stealing stuff."

"No comment."

"…Do you have a girlfriend?"

"…No comment!"

"_Well I guess that was a bit too personal," _Gou thought and smirked after seeing 20 Face's angry reaction.

"Sorry, gomen nasai. I was just curious. If you want, you ask me something," said Gou which 20 Faces looked slightly interested in doing.

"Really…well do _you _have a girlfriend?" 20 Faces asked with a light smirk.

"Nope. I had a fiancée temporarily but that was only a complete misunderstanding. I've had fangirls on me for years but never dated anyone," Gou replied with a proud look.

20 Faces tilted his head in confusion and curiosity which only made this thief look innocently cute.

Gou blinked a couple of times again. It almost feels like Déjà vu when he watches 20 Faces.

"Really? Didn't expect that from someone as great as a Hiwatari. Well then…" 20 Faces tossed a sushi in the air and caught it with his mouth and chewed, "…tell me what your dreams for the future are."

"I would probably go out and find a job that makes more money than my father is making. But that will be hard since my father is doing really well that he told my mother not to work even though she wanted to. But other than that, my main goal is simple: Uncover your identity," Gou replied with a smirk and reached up to Makoto's food and stole a sushi and threw it up in the air and catches it in his mouth as well.

20 Faces pouted,

"Get your own food! And also note that you won't be uncovering my identity in a long while. Even if you do figure it out, there would most likely be a new 20 Faces by then."

"Really? We'll see about that. Hmm…you say you like all kinds of food. What do you say about Chinese? My mother makes the best fried rice in all of Japan. I'll bring some if you're willing to come back again," said Gou and 20 Faces gave him a look. He really wanted to argue that his Otosan made the best friend rice in all of Japan plus China! But that might be giving out too much information.

"I actually highly doubt that. I've stolen food before you know and I've already tasted the best fried rice in all of Japan," said 20 Faces with a hint of gloating in his voice.

"Really? Care to try my mother's anyway? Just to see if your opinions stay the same?"

"Oh why not? Wait…how do I know you haven't poisoned the food?"

"Why would I do that? I can't believe you would accuse me of it!"

"Hey, I'm the most wanted guy in our current century. Remember?" 20 Faces reminded.

"Good point…alright then. Are you willing to trust me?" Gou asked. 20 Faces stared at Gou and into his eyes.

"…No." 20 Faces replied bluntly. Gou felt like he's just been struck down. Well, no hurry.

"What can I do to earn your trust?" Gou asked.

"Nothing, because I trust no one," said 20 Faces.

"I don't believe that at all. Now tell me, what can I do to earn the trust of an infamous, or famous, thief such as yourself?" Gou asked and moved in closer on 20 Faces who was now eating an apple.

"I said nothing. Because I don't want anything to do with you," came 20 Faces' reply.

"I'll do anything…well anything within reason and does not involve death," said Gou and waited for 20 Faces' reply.

"My answer is still no…you said anything?"

"Anything."

"Alright…I'll think about it," said 20 Faces and took another big bite out of his apple.

"Want to meet back here again tomorrow night?" Gou asked and made his way up the rock and sat next to 20 Faces.

"No. How about next week?" 20 Faces suggested. Gou sighed,

"Fine…" he said in defeat. Gou didn't want to push his luck.

"I'll come back here next Saturday, same time," said 20 Faces as he packs his stuff.

"Leaving already?" Gou asked,

"Yes…"

"Okay then. Be safe on your way home. Don't want you to get caught on a night when you didn't even steal anything," said Gou, teasing.

"Hn…yeah, well I'm not that careless you know! See you around rich boy. I need to get going," said 20 Faces and jumped up to his feet.

"My name's not rich boy, it's Gou. Just call my Gou if you like."

"And I suppose you want my name in exchange?" 20 Faces asked,

"Maybe…"

"Well you're not getting it," said 20 Faces and started walking out of the woods.

"Fine with me. You're going to eventually tell me," said Gou and watches the thief leave.

"Whatever you say, rich boy!" 20 Faces took his leave.

Gou grinned a bit at his own accomplishment, it took a while but he finally is at a good level of trust with 20 Faces.

20 Faces reached home and took off his mask.

"That felt…nice," said Makoto to himself and smiled.

* * *

"I think Beyblading should be the last sport to use at the Sports Festival. It should be great this year," said Mark trying to plan the events for the Sports fest.

"Each class can be a team during the beyblading portion of the festival. I say we either do tag-team or best out of three," Rin suggested.

"Naturally. But I think the student body should decide what style we should use," said Mark and Rin nodded.

"What do you think, Gou?" Mark asked,

"Hn?" Gou looked up from his desk and turned around to face Mark and Rin.

"Were you even listening?" Mark asked with his brow twitching,

"Not really…" Gou admitted without the slightest look of guilt on his face.

Mark sighed in frustration and puts his head on one of his hands.

"What's on your mind, Gou?" Rin asked,

"The usual…" Gou replied. He wasn't really lying. He was trying to figure out who 20 Faces is. Especially since he got a feeling of familiarity with him. Something about this thief…did they meet before in the past?

* * *

Makoto was standing outside his class…again. This time it was for falling asleep in class and then snoring.

"_It's not my fault I was up late last night!" _Makoto thought to himself and sighed. Those buckets are really wearing him down.

"_I wonder if Gou even remembers me anymore. Even if he does, does he even care about me anymore? What if he finds out, or realizes that I'm 20 Faces? If I approached Tai, Cam, or even Mark-Kun, they'd be able to tell it was me. The only reason they don't know is because they haven't actually spoken to 20 Faces or meet face to face. So….if Gou doesn't realize it's me then was I ever an importance to him at all? What was I to Gou Hiwatari before he entered Middle School…and then leave me behind…?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I promise, we'll play again sometime in the near future," said Gou as he drags Makoto along since Makoto was holding onto Gou's leg and not letting go anytime soon._

"_But Gou!!" Makoto wailed._

"_I'm sorry, Makoto, but I won't be having the time! Listen Makoto, I promise; when you enter Middle School, I'll play with you again. Until then, you'll have to take care of yourself. I can't always be there for you…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Were you even there for me at all?" _Makoto thought and looked outside the window in front of him.

"_What a nice day. Can't wait for the Sports Fest!" _Makoto smiled and forgot about Gou for the moment and looked forward for the upcoming Sports Fest!

* * *

**Next: When it's time for the Sports Festival, Makoto, Minkah, and Tai puts their class in the lead with their athletic abilities. But Rin leads her class, Metal, with her own talents. Mark's Water class isn't too far behind either. Things heat up when they added in a cooking competition for a bonus on their class' scores! But 20 Faces earlier sent in a notice to let the school know he's back and this time for he's aiming for the best meal made by the best cook! Gou eagerly waits for thief's arrival at the festival in broad daylight. **

**Makoto and Rin face off once again to see who's truly the best chief and is worthy to have their meal stolen by 20 Faces! **

**Please R and R! Thank you!**


	4. Win! 20 Faces! Win!

**Here's the next chapter everyone! (Finally!)**

**Kai's kitty-Hey! Yeah! Rei plays his role as 'one of' the fathers well. He can't spoil Makoto since Takao's already took care of that!**

* * *

Everyone was dressed in their P.E. uniforms because today is the most competitive day of the year! The Sports Fest!

Some were doing some last minute preparing and checking for the Sports Fest with decorations and along with booths, tents, and cleaning the track field. Others were stretching to prepare for the events.

The teachers gathered their students to encourage them and get them into spirit for today. All the students were pumped up and excited, but no one is more excited than Makoto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go! Tai GO!" Makoto shouted from the side for the 400 meter race. Tai was panting as he ran but he took a deep breath and shouted, "SHUT UP!!!" with an anime vein.

"Come on! Sensei promised us juice if we win!" Makoto shouted when he reminded Tai who pushed himself harder.

"You can do it, Tai!" Cam also cheered.

"Go Tai! Get us this win!" Minkah shouted.

Tai caught up to the person in the lead: Mary Mizuhara.

She gasped when she saw someone caught up to her and then pushed herself harder as well.

"Go Mary!" Rin shouted from her side along with the rest of her class.

It was the final stretch.

"TAI! Gr…someone say something to make him mad!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Tai! Makoto said you're a shrimp that will get beaten by a 5-year-old because you're weak!!" Minkah shouted. Makoto's jaw dropped,

"I didn't mean use me!" he shouted at Minkah with an anime vein. Though it worked when Tai looked like he was blowing off steam when he finished the race in first place but what really scared everyone the most was when he kept running as he chased after Makoto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can do it, Cam!" Makoto shouted for Cam and her partner for the 3-legged race that was about to start. Makoto then noticed Rin as one of the racers. She noticed his glance and smirked. Giving him a look saying 'You can't win.'

"…GO CAM!" Makoto shouted even louder.

The race started and Cam and her partner tripped and fell on the first step.

The whole class groans and sweatdrops.

"Let's give it all we got!" Makoto shouted to the class when the Tug-of war was next.

"HAI!" the class replied.

Sun Class vs. Moon Class:

The classes started pulling on the rope.

"Pull! Pull! Pull!" Makoto shouted to his class.

"You heard the guy! PULL!" Tai added.

"Wow, Makoto's got a lot of energy today doesn't he?" Mark asked out loud. He was sitting next to Rin, who was also his next opponent.

"Yes, he is. The Sports Fest is his favorite time of the year. That's when Makoto really shines. He's good at everything and he really rouses his team up," said Rin.

"Wow…a good beyblader, _and_ a complete athlete! His team must be lucky to have him on his team! They might win this whole thing."

"…" Though Mark quickly took back his words when he saw Makoto's class get dragged to the other side…

"Next up, is the boy's gymnastic team!" The announcer shouted into the mike.

"Go for it, Makoto!" Tai encouraged.

"You can do it!" said Cam,

"You can win this with your eyes closed!" said Minkah and pats him on the back.

"I probably can!" said Makoto with a grin.

The whistle blew. Makoto flipped onto his hands letting his partner hold his legs up.

"_This is cake-walk!" _Makoto thought.

"Makoto does gymnastics?" Mark asked as he watched.

"Yeah, he's really flexible, it really surprised me!" said Rin.

"Whoa…he's pretty good!" said Mark when Makoto showed his stuff with other stunts done with other members of the boys' gymnastics' team.

Makoto's class cheered when they saw how much Makoto brought their score up.

"We're not far behind from the Metal class!" said Tai.

"And I plan on winning!" said Makoto excitedly.

"Yeah!" Makoto and Tai agreed with a high-five.

Makoto got a deserved break as he watches the cheering contest.

Scavenger Hunt Race:

"Go Minkah!" Makoto shouted when the signal to start went off.

Minkah dashed for the tables and took a piece of paper.

"_A star?" _Minkah raised a brow. And then a light bulb went off. He ran for Tai,

"Come with me!"

"What?"

"Just come!"

"Do it Tai!" Makoto shoved Tai forward.

"What does he need Tai for?" Cam asked,

"Who knows? Minkah knows what he's doing!" Makoto replied.

Then both sweat dropped when they saw Minkah was aiming for Tai's forehead with the star-like shape on just like DJ Daichi. That later passed when the class cheered when Minkah brought their score up even more!

"We're not doing too shabby!" said Tai looking at the score.

"What?!" Makoto exclaimed as he stared at the scoreboard.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked,

"The Water Class is ahead of us?! So is Metal!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Wow, you take this day pretty seriously…" said Minkah.

* * *

"Hey…"

"Hm?" Mark looked up from his shoe after tying it when Gou called him.

"Yes?"

"Look…" Gou held up a piece of paper.

"What?! 20 Faces is going to come?!"

"Those participating in the cook-off to raise their class' points, please come to the competition now."

"Makoto! It's up to you!" said Tai,

"You got it!"

The rest of the class cheered on Makoto as well, for Makoto was, after all, their secret weapon for everything.

Makoto arrived at his station and looked at what he had to work with.

"Just like old times huh?"

Makoto looked to the cooking station to his left to see Rin there.

"Yeah! Sure is!" Makoto replied.

"But this time, I'm going to win!"

"Not going to happen! I will always be the best cook out of us two!"

"Oh really? Guess what Mark told me? 20 Faces is coming to steal the best meal. I think it would be an honor to have my food stolen by 20 Faces," said Rin.

"I guess it would!" Makoto replied as he grabbed an apron and puts it on with Rin doing the same.

"Welcome everyone! Now our chefs will have a certain amount of time to make a dish out of the theme we're using. And our theme is…Rice cake gumbo! Chefs! Are you ready?! Get set! And…GO!" 

Makoto puts the handle of a blade between his mouth and got to work.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Minkah asked,

"You should've seen Makoto in last year's cook-off…" said Tai with Cam nervously nodding.

"Over on this side we have Makoto and Rin! Both are washing a fish! How convenient and a coincident they're doing the same thing!" 

Makoto and Rin quickly exchanged glares before turning their attention back to their dish.

When the fish was done, Makoto dropped the blade from his mouth and grabbed it to cut the fish while Rin had to reach for the knife which puts Makoto in the lead by a few seconds.

"GO MAKOTO!" his friends and classmates cheered on.

* * *

Gou was bored stiff waiting for 20 Faces.

"Come on, Gou, why you don't watch Rin and Makoto-Kun face off! They're really getting attention!" said Mark with excitement. Gou blinked a couple of times.

"…_Makoto…?"_

Gou slowly turned his head towards where most of the crowd has gathered.

"And TIME!" 

Gou leaned foreword to try and see Makoto but there were too many people crowded in that area.

"And now, these dishes will be represented before the judges!" 

There was one judge from each class participating plus one teacher. The scores varied between chefs until it was Makoto's turn. Makoto smirked; he's got this in the bag!

The judges revealed their scores. 10 flashed before Makoto.

"And we have a perfect score!" 

Makoto's class roared as they cheered loudly.

"Beat that!" said Makoto when Rin was up next.

Rin presented her dish and waited patiently without worry for her score.

"We have another perfect score! This is amazing! A tie between-Ahh!"

Things on the ground started to explode with smoke coming out of them. A lot of people started to panic, others tried to breathe.

The smoke kept coming. Some used their clothing to breathe through the smoke. Everyone was wondering what was going on!

The smoke started to clear and a small hot hair balloon was seen in the air with a rope attached to it. Hanging from the rope was 20 Faces hanging upside-down and being pulled back up by something inside the balloon and with him he was stealing the two prized-winning dishes!

A lot of people screamed with a few being calm.

"It's 20 Faces!" Mark exclaimed. Gou watched in amazement as 20 Faces slipped in the balloon with both dishes.

"Catch you guys later! Thanks for the meals!" 20 Faces waved as he pulled on the string in his hot-air balloon to go higher.

* * *

"Makoto? Makoto!" Rin shouted but Makoto was no where in sighed. Everyone was trying to get the Festival back in order after what happened and Rin was trying to find Makoto.

"Makoto!" Rin shouted once more.

"Did something happen to Makoto-Kun?" Mark asked. Rin turned around to see Mark and Gou.

"I can't find him! That's the problem!"

"Really? Hey, come on Gou, lets help look," said Mark.

"I would if…"

"If what?" Mark asked and Gou for once, looked embarrassed.

"……If I remembered what he looked liked…"

"……"

"……"

Rin raised her hand did the one thing no other girl on the entire campus would ever do in their lives.

SMACK!

Max's jaw would've dropped to the ground if that were possible. Gou Hiwatari just got slapped by a girl!!!

"I can't believe you! You FORGOT what Makoto looked liked?! You're a horrible person! I'm telling you right now: HORRIBLE!"

"R-Rin, calm down," said Mark.

"No wonder Makoto always feels so down whenever you're mentioned! Apparently you don't appreciate him do you?!"

"R-Rin, please stop…people are staring…" said Mark with a sweatdrop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto came out of the locker room and quickly went to find his friends and class who were getting ready for the class relay race.

"Makoto! Where have you been?!" Tai scolded,

"S-Sorry! When uh, 20 Faces came I…um…panicked!"

"I can see that…" said Tai and continued to stretch. Minkah pulled Makoto to the side.

"That was awesome Makoto!" Minkah complimented,

"Oh, thanks!"

"But you missed the greatest thing ever!"

"What?"

"Gou got slapped by Rin! It was so funny!"

"Wha-What?!?!"

"What? Don't you think it's funny?"

"NO!"

"…Okay then…get ready for the race then!" said Minkah and patted Makoto's back.

* * *

Cam was really nervous as she held the stick/baton in her hand. She got in position to run. The gun went off and Cam bursts into a run with her eyes closed. When she opened then, she wanted to cry to see she was already behind everyone!

Cam pushed herself to run faster. When saw Tai up ahead, she was relieve and almost slowed down some more but remembered her goal and ran as fast as she could to hand the baton to Tai to let him take over.

"Go Tai! I'm sorry!"

Tai bursts into a run and was gaining distance. Tai quickly passed a couple of students and was glad to see Minkah up ahead. Minkah started a run and Tai passed the baton over.

"Go for it! Get it to Makoto!"

Minkah ran faster and passed even more students. But he wasn't fast enough to catch the students from the Metal and Water classes. Minkah pushed himself to run faster.

"I'm so sorry!" Cam cried,

"It's alright! Minkah is fast! And Makoto's our anchor! We're sure to win!" said Tai with big confidence.

"Almost there Minkah!"

Minkah realized he was closing in on Makoto when he heard Makoto. Makoto started his run and Minkah passed the stick over.

"It's up to you! Go Mako!"

Makoto quickly gained speed as he rushed to gain lead.

A lot of girls screamed at once.

"EEEK! MAKOTO-KUN'S SO COOL!!!"

"Whoa, he sure if popular for someone not one a class board," said Minkah after the earsplitting screech from the girls.

Makoto didn't hear his fans; his mind was only on the race. He was surprised to see Mark was the last runner for the Water Class but he wasn't surprised to see Rin ahead of Mark. There was no way he's losing here to Rin. Makoto ran faster to quickly gained distance.

"Hey Makoto-Kun," Mark greeted when the two were neck and neck.

"Sorry, can't talk!" Makoto pushed himself harder and got ahead of Mark just by a few inches.

"You know…I like competition too!" said Mark as he gained lead again.

"Not going to happen!" Makoto exclaimed as he ran ahead of Mark once more.

"_I have to catch up to Rin! And fast!" _

Makoto's competitive attitude doesn't fail him when Makoto started catching up with Rin.

"Makoto! Where have you been?" Rin asked between breaths.

"Can't talk! I'm going to win!"

"No you're not!"

The two ran as hard as they might for the final stretch.

* * *

Gou was still rubbing his cheek as he pushed through crowds to see the race. His class had low points anyway so no bother trying anymore so Gou just decided to sit out of everything but he promised his Class Board he'd watch them compete. When he finally got passed everybody, he only felt a wind when two figures passed by.

"What the…?" Gou turned his head towards the finish line.

Makoto dived foreword for the extra stretch and passed the finish line first. His class cheered loudly as they ran up to Makoto. Minkah handed him a water bottle and helped his friend stand. Makoto breathed heavily as he leaned on Minkah. He smiled and gave a thumbs up to his classmates.

Rin was furious she lost to Makoto in something athletic. She didn't mind losing to Makoto in activities like cooking but this?! This was unacceptable!

Rin took in a deep breath.

"_Oh well…there's always next year," _Rin thought and smiled for Makoto.

"YES! We won!" Makoto and his friends exclaimed at the same time when they saw their scores.

"WE DID IT!"

"I-I believe most of the thanks should g-go to Makoto…" said Cam shyly,

"What?! What about me?!" Tai shouted,

"But Makoto was in almost every race. Even the swimming one…" Cam reminded.

"Damn…" Tai cursed when the class started crowding around Makoto.

"Okay, like I promised! Juice for everyone!"

"Thank you, Sensei!" the class replied.

* * *

"Wow, Makoto-Kun, you really are talented!" said Mark when he walked over.

"Yup! Sure am!" said Makoto with a grin.

"Now…do you think your class can win the beyblading proportion of the festival? The winning class gets a trophy," said Mark.

"…Really?" Makoto asked,

"Yeah! Hope your class participates! I want to face you!" said Mark and Makoto got his competitive attitude back.

"You're on!"

But before the Beyblade portion, the folk dance was to begin to end the official Sports Fest.

"Come on guys!" Makoto waved on his way over to the circles.

"No way! Can't make me!" Tai crossed his arms. Minkah just shrugged and followed Makoto. Cam shyly followed them as well. Boys on the inside and girls on the outside. Makoto took Cam's hand for his first partner.

"Eeek! Makoto-Kun is taking part in the folk dance!" a girl shouted. The next thing everyone knew, a lot more girls joined the circle to get their chance at Makoto…

* * *

"Welcome to the beyblade tournament! Battles will be either tag-team or best of 3 singles. The styles will be chosen randomly as well as the match-ups! But while we're waiting for everyone to get ready, let's give a big welcome to a special guest! The one and only: DJ DAICHI!" 

Tai started choking on his drink,

"My dad's here?!"

"Awesome!" said Makoto.

"No it's not! He's only going to embarrass me!" Tai shouted.

"Hey, Makoto, want to be tag-team partners?" Minkah asked,

"Okay!"

"Hey! Wait a minute! I wanted to be Makoto's Tag-team partner!" Tai butted in.

"I asked first!"

"Does it really matter? You can both be my partners! No rules said we couldn't switch between rounds…" said Makoto.

"_I haven't beybattled in so long, I'll take either of them so long as it can help me battle!" _

Makoto was nervous for once when the first round came.

"_Oh…I hope I didn't forget how to launch…" _he thought nervously. But when the time came, Makoto launched his blade and all the feelings from his previous battles all came back to him! Yes! He can beybattle!

It was nearing the final rounds. Mark and Rin were pitted against each other in this battle.

"I don't know who to cheer for…" said Makoto.

"No offense to Rin but…go Mark-Kun! Show them water power!" Minkah shouted.

"Oh boy…" Makoto shook his head.

"With Makoto-Kun in our class! We're unbeatable!"

"Yeah! Makoto-Kun's amazing!"

"He's the coolest!"

"He's so dreamy!"

"I know! He's so cute!"

"So handsome too!"

"What a dreamboat…"

Some girls in the class continue to giggle among themselves.

"_They can't possibly be talking about Makoto…" _Tai thought when he overhears the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin-Chan! Are you friends with Makoto-Kun?" one girl with her friends from Rin's class asked her.

"Huh? Yes, I am," Rin replied.

"Wow! D-Do you think you can introduce us to him?"

"Huh…?"

"_Makoto has no idea that he gains popularity every Sports Fest…" _Rin thought and sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girls in the Water class were also talking about Makoto.

"That Makoto-Kun is amazing!"

"Yeah! He wins every race he's in! No wonder his class won today's Sports Fest!"

"And he's such a cool beyblader too!"

"He's so strong!"

"What a man!"

"_Wow, athletic, talented, and popular with the girls," _Mark thought as he overhears girls talk.

Makoto popularity even spreads to the calm and collected Fire Class…

"That Makoto-Kun is quite a guy."

"I know! He's good at everything!"

"I heard Makoto-Kun doesn't have a mother. So he cooks and cleans the house instead of the mother he doesn't have."

"No way! Really?! Aww, Makoto-Kun's so sweet!"

"He really is! He's so nice!"

"He's really handsome too. I wonder where he got his good looks from."

"Those EYES! I can't stop looking at them!"

"No! His silky hair!"

"You've touched it?!"

"No, but I've heard it was nice and soft and silky. Plus! It's so shiny!"

Gou's eyes wandered over to the group of girls in his class.

"…_Makoto…"_

* * *

Makoto was up for the next battle against the water class. Tai won the first round so when Makoto wins, they'll advance to the finals.

"_I can't believe Rin lost. Mark-Kun must be good!" _Makoto thought as he stepped up for the battle.

"Are you ready to beybattle?! 3-2-1-GO SHOOT!" Daichi shouted.

Makoto and Mark launched their blades.

"Go Makoto!" Tai shouted.

"You can do it!" Minkah added.

"You're the best Makoto!" Cam cheered.

In the seats of the beyblade stadium, was the Metal class.

"Go Big Brother Markie!" Mary shouted, "Avenge us!"

"What do you mean? We lost to your brother's team!" Rin reminded.

"Oh yeah. But that's not the point! If I can't win with my class then Big Brother Markie has too! GO WATER CLASS!" Mary shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're good, Makoto-Kun. But I'm better! Now! Water Viper Fang!" Mark shouted as a water rose in the form of a snake.

"No way! I've come too far for this! Go! Thunder Vortex!"

Makoto's attack created a tornado forming a dragon created by wind and lightning.

The attacks clashed.

"You're finished!" Makoto shouted,

"What makes you say that?!"

"Hello?! I have electricity on my side!" Makoto reminded. Mark blinked and looked at the battle. The lightning followed the water path down to his blade.

"Ah! No! Genbu!"

"Alright! Go my dragon Seiryu! Finish this!"

Mark jumped up to catch his blade that was sent flying. Then he dropped it when he felt a shock go through his body.

Makoto's class went wild for another win.

Mark bent down and picked up his blade again and sighed.

"Hey! Mark-Kun!" Makoto reached his hand out for Mark to take.

"That was awesome!" said Makoto with a smile and helped Mark to his feet. Mark returned the smile,

"You got that right! Hope to have a rematch soon!"

"You got it!" Then the two shook on it.

The crowd applauded for them.

* * *

"Makoto, you should take a break, you've been in every single battle," said Minkah handing Makoto the water bottle again and Makoto drank what was left.

"It's fine! I can last another round!" said Makoto after he finished drinking his water.

"You have so much stamina and energy. Then again, being 20 Faces must help you stay in shape a lot," said Minkah,

"Oh yeah! Defiantly!"

"Hey, I just heard that our final opponent is the Fire Class. In other words, it's Gou's class. And Gou's their main blader," said Minkah and Makoto didn't move for the next few seconds.

"…What?"

"I said it's-"

"I know what you said! I just didn't want to believe it! I can't face Gou!" Makoto wanted to panic.

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

"Just tell me…"

"Gou's talked with 20 Faces! They've met face to face more than once! If he sees me up close he might realize who I am! Or more accurately: Who 20 Faces is!" Makoto exclaimed when he grabbed Minkah and then started worry-crying on him.

"Wh-what? How could you let that happen?! Okay, calm down, we'll figure something out," said Minkah and pulled Makoto off him.

"What can I do?" Makoto asked, "I can't let my class down plus I want that trophy in my classroom! And I want to win! But I can't let Gou know the truth!"

"Hmm…well I have an idea but…" Minkah looked worried.

"Whatever it is! It's something! Get me out of this Minkah! Please!" Makoto wailed.

"Calm down! Okay, are you willing to miss this battle?" Minkah asked.

"Minkah! You can't just say I don't want to battle! I'll look like an idiot!"

"I didn't say you were going to say that. I meant for a different reason," said Minkah,

"Like what?"

"Well…don't hate me for this."

With a swift kick to Makoto's left ankle, Makoto hit the floor.

* * *

"Minkah…I can't believe you did that to me…" said Makoto as he lay in the bed of the Nurse's office.

"Hey, it worked," said Minkah, "No one hates you for it because it wasn't your fault," said Minkah.

"Why? What did you tell DJ Daichi?" Makoto asked,

"I said you accidentally tripped over my foot when I was stretching. I think I'll be getting most of the hate," Minkah explained pointing at himself.

"Thanks...so about the battle…"

"It ended up being tag-team. Tai and I battled. Except…"

"Except?"

"…We both got creamed by Gou alone…" Minkah mumbled.

"What?! So our class won't have a shiny trophy?! Damn it!" Makoto angrily shouted.

"Sorry…"

"Sometimes I just hate being such a great thief!" Makoto anime cried.

"H-Hey, look at the bright side. We won the actual Sports Fest," said Minkah trying to calm Makoto down.

"But Beyblading is my favorite part!" Makoto whined.

"Come on Makoto, I'm sure-"

The door slid open at that moment.

"Makoto!" Cam cried. Cam, Tai, Rin, and even Mark came into the room.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked,

"Yeah…" Makoto replied.

"Minkah! Why did you have to be at that spot?! Makoto could've won for us!" Tai shouted Minkah.

"I told you I'd get the blame," Minkah whispered to Makoto as he continued to he 'scolded' by Tai.

"It's okay, Makoto-Kun, don't feel bad," said Mark.

"Yeah…I guess…" said Makoto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gou walked around the school until he reached the Nurse's office. He let himself in and looked for the bed that was most crowded,

"Hey! Rin! Mark! Is it true that he got hurt?" he called as he walked up to them. Makoto and Minkah nearly froze stiff.

"Gou! Yeah, Makoto-" Rin was cut off,

"What are you doing here?" Minkah asked, stepping in front of everyone.

"To see if it was really true," Gou replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And I'm not the only one. The only reason you guys were allowed in here was because you are friends with him while standing outside is the rest of the school," Gou pointed behind him. Minkah listened carefully and he could hear mostly fan girls standing outside.

Makoto took this chance and pulled the covers over his head.

"Makoto? What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"Nothing! I uh…feel like being left alone!"

"Is something the matter? Don't tell me you're that upset over losing and missing the battle," Rin asked.

"I said no! Uh…please leave?"

"…" His friends exchanged looks.

"Well alright, Makoto. Tell you what, I'll come by your place with something sweet!" said Rin and headed for the door.

"I'll make you lunch tomorrow, okay Makoto?" said Cam also taking her leave.

"Hey, you better get better! It's only a little sprain right?" Tai asked and started to leave as well.

"Hope I see you tomorrow, Makoto-Kun!" said Mark cheerfully and followed the others.

"Want me to stay behind Makoto?" Minkah asked,

"N-No it's okay!"

"Alright then, see ya!"

Gou waited until everyone left. Then he walked up to Makoto's bed.

"Hey…you know you can't breathe very long under there right?" Gou asked and reached for the covered. Makoto covered himself even more.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Gou blinked in confusion.

"Makoto-Kun? Hey, it's me, Gou," he said and started to move Makoto's body a bit to try and get him to come out from under the covers.

"No!" Makoto even tried to muffle his shouts so his voice isn't recognizable.

"Makoto?"

Gou can't help but feel like he's done something wrong; that Makoto is not showing his face to him on purpose.

* * *

"Come on Minkah! Go!" Makoto shouted.

"Shut up! I never agreed to this!" Minkah shouted back. Minkah was giving Makoto a ride home on his back; Makoto was carrying both of their bags though.

"Oh come on, Makoto, you sure you can't walk?" Minkah asked,

"Well I can, but I'll be limping. Because you KICKED ME SO DAMN HARD!"

"Minkah-Kun, may I ask why you're giving my son such a treat?" Rei's voice asked them which made the two realized they've arrived at Makoto's front door, but they didn't like the way Rei asked that question.

"Oh! Kon-San! Good evening!" Minkah greeted and tried bow but he was already in a bowing position. Makoto got off of Minkah's back which made Minkah feel so relieved.

"Otosan! I'm sorry I'm late! There was a little 'accident' at the Sports Fest," said Makoto on one foot.

Takao appeared at the door behind Rei upon hearing that.

"Ah! Makoto! Are you alright?! What happened?! Did someone do this to you on purpose?! Oh Makoto! Come here! It's alright!"

"T-Takao, calm down. He's not dying…" said Rei with a sweatdrop.

Takao already has his son in his arms in a protective hug.

"Thank you so much for helping him out, Minkah! Want to come inside?" Takao asked. Rei sighed,

"Takao, I can't help but feel that you forget which one's your own son…"

"No, it's okay, Kinomiya-San! I need to get home too! See you tomorrow, Makoto!" Minkah waved as he picked up his bag.

"Say hi to your father for us," said Rei,

"Will do! Bye!"

Takao helped Makoto back into the house and Rei picked up his son's school bag.

"It's not that bad, it looks more like you hit it against something really hard. It's just a bruise," said Rei looking at Makoto's foot while he was sitting in the kitchen eating his dinner.

"Oh thank god! I thought he sprained it or something! That's what Daichi told me today when he called!" said Takao and sighed in relief.

"I'm okay! Really!" said Makoto with a smile.

"Good. And by the way, I tasted the food you stole today. Rin's was pretty good," said Rei.

"Really?! How I was mine?" Makoto asked. Rei stood up and picked up a wooden spoon and hits Makoto on the head with it,

"Terrible!"

"OW! OTOSAN! You can't mean that! We tied during the competition!" Makoto protested.

"Maybe. But if both of your dishes were presented in front of great chefs such as myself or even Olivier, I'm pretty sure we'd both say that Rin's dish was better," said Rei.

"Otosan!" Makoto whined. Takao hugged Makoto from behind,

"Oh Rei! You're so cruel! You don't have to be a critic in everything!" said Takao,

"I'm not being cruel. I'm just giving him something to work for. You, on the other hand, spoil this poor child," said Rei.

"I'm not spoiling him! I'm just loving him!"

"Maybe a little too much…" said Rei showing him the distance with his fingers.

"He's my only child, Rei! What do you expect me to do?! Besides, those rules you give to Makoto, it's not like I would follow them if I were him," said Takao.

Rei sighed.

"Takao, and yet I wonder how you're always so selfish…"

"What was that?!"

"Oh nothing, dear Taka-Chan."

"Don't 'Taka-Chan' me!"

Makoto was silently eating his bowl of noodles, for he, was used to this. 'Fighting' over how to raise him occurs every now and then. It's only embarrassing if this happens while a friend is over which actually has happened before…

Even though Makoto rarely see his parents actually _fight_ anymore, he's still a bit concerned about how much his parents really have in common, and how much different they really are, than people let on.

Makoto slurped his noodle as he thought to himself silently.

"Makoto! What have I told you about your table manners?" Rei asked with a stern voice.

"But Rei/Otosan! I thought the Chinese believed that if you don't chew your noodles, you live a longer life! So it's okay to slurp!" Takao and Makoto whined at the same time. Rei groaned and shook his head.

"Takao, what have you been teaching our son?"

Are you one of those people that have parents like this? No, I don't mean if your parents are the same gender, I mean what my parents are doing right now. They both have completely different reasons and ways on how to raise me. I don't mind most of the time, but sometimes it gets a bit out of hand….

Makes me wonder if there are other families like this. Since I don't know what having a mother feels like, I sometimes don't understand things that other kids would. Gou's a good example. I've seen him get touchy about his mother before. Though as I grew up, I started to understand why. She's very pretty and really nice to me. She would pat me on the head and treat me to things too. And I've always thought if that touch was what a motherly touch felt like. Makes me kind of wish she was my mother. I even pretended she was my mother when I was little. What if I did have a mother of my own? Would I be raised differently? Do I _want_ to be raised differently? So many unanswered questions in this world. I want to grow up and have a family. I want a kid or two, son or daughter, doesn't matter to me because I'll love him or her. But my only concern is them sharing the same experience I had when I was little…

Even now, I'm still afraid to go to bed at night without saying "I love you" to both of my parents. 

"It's after the Sports Fest! Let Makoto stay up late with us!" said Takao, in a whiny voice

"Takao, it's not New Years!"

Makoto helped himself upstairs towards his room.

"_I wonder...what if Gou did find out who I am? Will he hate me or actually like me anyway? Dad didn't care that Otosan was a thief. And Otosan didn't care about Dad's low grades…I don't care that Gou's been cold to me…my heart is still warm because of him. Will he not care that Makoto and 20 Faces is the same person? I felt Gou's touch today. I miss it so much. I am 20 Faces. I am Makoto. Can Gou accept that? When I do tell him the truth? I want that more than anything."_

Makoto reached his room that was only a few steps from the stairs.

"Otosan! Daddy!" Makoto called to get their attention. He smiled at them,

"Goodnight! I love you!"

Both of his parent's expression softened up.

"Goodnight, Makoto. Sweet dreams," said Rei with soft smile.

"We love you too!" Takao added with big grin.

Makoto limped his way to his room and closed the door behind him and headed for his comfy bed knowing he can sleep soundly tonight.

Takao grabbed a hold of Rei's arm.

"Come on! You've had a rough day, let's put on a movie and cuddle on the couch!" said Takao excitedly pulling Rei along. Rei sighed, but smiled,

"Oh alright…anything you want, my Taka-Chan."

* * *

**Next: **

**Makoto as 20 Faces tries to bring up the courage to tell Gou who he really is but fails. Gou on the other hand, failed more than once to try and see Makoto again. **

**Also when Minkah invites everyone to a party at his place, they have a little scare contest. What's Makoto's worst fear besides being shot down in rejection by Gou? Well his childhood of course!**

**Notes:**

**-Note that what I put here isn't all that happen at a Sports Fest. A lot of other events/races took place too. Like the basket ramble, ball rolling, obstacle course, girls/boys cavalry race (I should've put that in here), and the all school 10k marathon. Bread eating contest, costume race, this other race that I don't know the name of. Then there's the 400 meter race with everyone participating. **

**-'Hai' is 'yes' or 'Ok' or 'alright' and etc…in Japanese.**

**-Genbu. That's Draciel.**

**-Seiryu. That's Dragoon. Yeah, Makoto has Takao's not Rei's. Well he can't own both! Well he CAN, but I think I'll stick with this decision until further notice. Maybe I'll have them have another kid or something. ****What do you guys think?**

**Please R and R! Thank you!**


	5. My Worst Fear

"Mako!" Minkah shouted for his friend to wait for him.

"What is it, Minkah?" Makoto asked when he stopped to wait for Minkah to catch up to him.

"I forgot to tell you today because you were sent outside the classroom more than once! My birthday's coming up! I'm having a big party! And only my closest friends will sleep over at my place! So that's you, Cam, Tai, and Rin!"

"Wait…the girls are sleeping over too?" Makoto asked,

"The girls and boys will have separate rooms when we sleep over," Minkah explained.

"Oh okay, so besides us that are sleeping over, who else is coming for the party?" Makoto asked,

"The whole school. Whoever wants to come at least. We're having a scare contest!" said Minkah excitedly.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, it's almost Halloween and my birthday is coming up so the school decided to celebrate both!" Minkah explained.

"Wait…the school?" Makoto repeated.

"Yeah! The actual party is taking place at the school. But I just want to know if you'll sleep over," said Minkah,

"Oh of course! Oh, hey, can you invite Mark-Kun?"

"Mark-Kun? Uh, I guess I can. He's a nice guy. Alright! Sure! See you around, Mako!" Minkah waved as he ran off.

That night:

"So, anything you plan on stealing anytime soon?" Gou asked and took a bite out of the cookies his mother made that Gou brought with him to share with the thief. The two sat on a picnic blanket that Gou also brought with him.

"Nah, not really," 20 Faces replied and took a cookie as well.

"_Oh gosh! I missed Gou's mother's famous chocolate chip cookies!!! Oh, mustn't overreact, calm down, Mako, calm down…breathe…THIS IS SO GOOD!!!" _

"What did you do with the meals you stole back at the Sports' Fest?" Gou asked,

"I ate it of course!" 20 Faces replied proudly.

"So whose was better? Makoto or Rin's?" Gou asked with curiosity.

"…It was the girl's," 20 Faces hesitantly replied trying to hold in his anger.

"Ah, I see…"

"…Hey, uh, um…There's something I need to tell you uh-"

"Me too. I actually need help," Gou cut in.

"Y-You do?"

"_When the heck does Gou need help on anything?!" _Makoto thought.

"Yeah…I'm sure a thief like yourself must have a life right?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so at least…" 20 Faces mumbled the remaining part.

"You see…I've devoted my whole life to you, 20 Faces…"

"_Wow, I actually feel special now!" _

"So I've turned my back to my childhood friends…"

"_So…it was actually my own fault that Gou forgot about me as well as Minkah? Talk about ironic…"_

"I only just recently remembered that Egyptian guy's name, Minkah, whom was good friends with someone named Makoto as well as my friend, Rin."

"_I hope you told Minkah that. He still hates you…"_

"So now I have to find Minkah and apologize to him…"

"_I just hope Minkah forgives you…"_

"Then there's Makoto…"

"_Why does my spine shiver like it's telling me something bad is going to happen that's about me?"_

"I keep thinking back, digging into my memories, but…all of Makoto's features, his looks, are just a blur in my head. A would remember a figure I'm always with but I can just barely make out the colors on him but not his looks…I don't even remember his voice when he calls my name…"

"…" 20 Faces stared and his hands turned into fists, clutching tightly.

"Have you ever thought that maybe that was…your own fault?" 20 Faces asked trying to keep up a regular voice as he takes in deep breaths to keep himself from shaking.

"Maybe…because when I went to see him at the Nurse's office when he got hurt during the Sport's Fest, he wouldn't look at me. He hid himself under the covers and no matter what I do or say; all he said to me was 'go away' or anything along the lines to make me leave."

20 Faces stood up,

"Maybe you should dig a bit more into your past!" the thief snapped and started to walk away as if he was trying to run away.

Gou blinked a couple of times.

"Whoa, wait a second…" Gou was about to call out to him, but the last thing he wanted was to upset the thief even more.

The next day:

"Minkah, aren't you going to invite Gou to sleep over? He was our friend too," said Rin who went to Minkah's classroom during lunch break.

"Huh? Gou? I don't think he'd want to hang out with people he doesn't even REMEMBER!"

"Hey, I gave him his punishment back at the Sports Fest!"

"You slapped him! That was not a punishment!"

"Just invite him!"

"OK! Fine!"

Minkah sighed and stood up; he headed for the Fire Class. He slid open the door and was a bit nervous at the unfamiliar atmosphere. His eyes scanned the room for an unusual colored hair and… unique… hairstyle. He spotted the description and walked up to Gou who was sitting alone by the window taking his time eating.

"Hey, Gou, remember me?" Minkah asked with a monotone voice. Gou glanced up at Minkah and slowly made his head look up at him.

"Yeah, I kind of do now. Minkah right?" Gou replied.

"Uh, yeah…you remember?"

"Hn, yes. I apologize for not recognizing you right away," Gou admitted and stood up from his seat to bow.

"Uh…it's fine. I guess I'm just glad you actually remembered me. It's better than never," Minkah shrugged.

"Was there something you need?" Gou asked,

"Uh yeah, actually. Rin asked me to invite you over to my birthday sleepover after the Scare Contest for Halloween. So I'm giving you a chance to come," said Minkah.

"Hm? Rin? Who else coming?" Gou asked,

"Rin, Cam, Tai, Mark-Kun, and Makoto. Why?" Minkah asked.

"Makoto…? Hm…alright, I'll go, thanks for the invite."

Minkah stared in surprise.

"D-Did you just say yes?" Minkah asked and Gou just nodded.

"_Oh boy…Makoto's going to kill me…"_

"By the way…" Gou started,

"Hm? Yes?"

"Makoto…how has he been?"

"Huh? Well…he's doing fine I think. He seems pretty happy when he's with his friends," said Minkah after some thought.

"I see…does he cry a lot? Or whine a lot?" Gou asked.

"Huh? I…I don't think so. Not that I recall. I mean, he'd complain, but not whine," Minkah answered.

"…Really?" Gou asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, Makoto's pretty independent. But if you're talking about his old self, well that was long ago! I don't think Makoto's like that anymore," said Minkah with a smile. Gou then realized something on the spot. Thinking back; Mark, Rin, classmates, or just random people in the hallway. Whenever they talk about Makoto, they smile. Always…unless they want to be mean or if they're complaining about him which is Rin's case.

* * *

"Here, Mako, eat something," said Cam offering him food. Once again, Makoto forgot his lunch and some money and wasn't eating. He was laying his head on his desk, looking depressed…

"Mako?" Cam called him with concern.

"I'm…not hungry. Thanks anyway…" said Makoto and dug his head deeper into his arms.

"But…you're always hungry. Did something happen, Makoto? You've been like this all day," said Cam still with the worry expression on her face.

"…I'm fine…"

"Hey Makoto! I got news!" Minkah immediately ran up to his friend after he came into the classroom.

"Uh…Mako?" Minkah asked when Makoto didn't even budge.

"What is it, Minkah?" Makoto asked in a dry voice.

"Uh…well, you seem kind of down. Maybe I shouldn't tell you…"

"Just tell me, dammit!" Makoto snapped lifting his head up from the desk.

"I really think I shouldn't…"

"Then don't tell me at all! I'm already in a bad mood so make up your mind!" Makoto shouted making the whole class stop what they were doing to stare.

"…" Even Tai didn't dare say anything.

"…Makoto! Calm down!"

The rest of the class gasped when they saw it was Cam, the nerdy, but cute, shy girl, that stood up and broke the silence and shouted back at her own friend. Even Makoto couldn't believe it.

"I don't know what happened, but don't take it out on your own friends!" Cam scolded.

"Cam I……I'm sorry. Minkah, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that…"

"Uh, hey, no problem!" said Minkah with a smile.

"So…I'll listen to what you have to tell me. That is, if you still want to," said Makoto with s saddened voice.

"I think I'll wait until you feel better…" said Minkah gently patting Makoto on the back a few times and then rubbing it.

"I…I don't think I'll be feeling any better anytime soon…" said Makoto and sighed.

"What happened, Mako?" Cam asked,

"It's nothing…" said Makoto with a fake smile but then whispered to Minkah, "Can I tell you later?"

"Of course, Makoto," Minkah whispered back.

After school, Minkah took Makoto to a bakery they like to go to. Mainly because of the sweets they have there, it's their favorite bakery. Minkah treated Makoto a slice of cake with a strawberry on top and of course one for himself as well.

"Tell me what happened, Makoto. It must be pretty bad if you're not even touching your cake," said Minkah pulling out a fork to start eating. Makoto stared blankly at that piece of cake in front of him and sighed. He finally picked up a fork and started on the strawberry.

"I think my worst fear has come true…" said Makoto nibbling on the strawberry.

"What? Somebody found out who you really were?" Minkah guess and Makoto shook his head.

"I'll just go straight to the point. I feel so stupid to be upset over this but…" Makoto blinked a few times, feeling tears rising to his eyes, "But…how can I not be upset? Minkah, you've known about my feelings for Gou haven't you?"

"Uh…"

"_Damn! How did he know?!" _

"Well I can't lie…" Minkah replied.

"Minkah...then you must know how much it hurts for me to know that the one person I care about the most…doesn't even remember who I am!"

"Whoa, slow down there. Gou didn't actually say that did he?" Minkah asked,

"He said it to 20 Faces! I hate him for this! I…wish I never became the man with 20 faces and 20 masks…then, then we'd all still be together…" Makoto whimpered and he raised one of his hands to wipe away his tears.

"…" Minkah for once was speechless.

"_That's why…that's why Gou asked me about Makoto today…"_

"H-Hey, Makoto, don't cry. It's going to be alright, okay? Everything's going to be fine," Minkah stood up and stood next to Makoto and rubbed his back.

"_According to Makoto's letters, if I remember them correctly, the last time the two saw each other was before Gou entered Middle School. So it's been about…4-5-ish years. Boy I can't even count right with Makoto starting to cry…Even so, I don't think it's possible to completely forget someone. And Makoto said Gou told this to 20 Faces so he must remember a person but maybe not anything else," _Minkah thought.

"_Great…how am I supposed to tell Makoto that Gou's coming to the party now? Oh!"_

"Hey Makoto, why don't you and Gou just make up? You know, confront him?" Minkah suggested.

"No way! I refuse to! Why should I? Why should I if he's just going to leave me behind again?!" Makoto shouted now with tears running. Minkah knelt down and took his friend's hand and then looked up towards him.

"Makoto…we don't know that. I talked with Gou today. He sounds like he really wants to see you again."

"…I don't care…I hate that &$#!!!"

Minkah looked away slightly after hearing some fowl words.

"Calm down Makoto, we're in a bakery…" Minkah reminded.

"I'm sorry…" Makoto whimpered and tried calm down. Minkah stood up again to rub his friend's back again.

"Makoto…I'm sorry too... because Gou's coming to the party because Rin told me to invite him. I swear I didn't know he was going to say yes!" Minkah blurted out. Makoto slowly looked at Minkah,

"He said yes?"

"Y-Yeah…after I told him who was coming…"

"_That's right! I told him Makoto was coming!" _Minkah mentally slapped himself.

"…Minkah…"

"You're not mad at me are you?" Minkah asked, nervous to hear the answer.

"…Minkah, you've never left me and you were always there for me whenever I needed you. I wouldn't miss your important day for the world. I don't care what Gou will think…" said Makoto looking at Minkah and then added a smile.

"Makoto…thank you. That means lot to me…"

The two close friends embraced in a hug. That was all Makoto needed at the moment.

* * *

Gou felt so bad and stupid for once. He hasn't seen 20 Faces for weeks now. Not only that, every time he tries to see or find Makoto, he somehow slips away before he could. Like God is torturing him like this on purpose. The bright side is that the Scare Contest is drawing nearer as Halloween also draws nearer.

"Okay everyone! For the Scare Contest, we need everyone to pair in group of 4-6 people."

Makoto, Minkah, Tai, and Cam immediately exchanged glances and nodded to each other.

"Okay, here are the rules. The groups will be split into two bigger groups: Group A and B. They will take turns scaring each other…"

"This will be awesome!" said Tai excitedly in whisper as the student president continued on with the rules.

"I-I hope it won't be that scary," said Cam,

"We'll protect you if it does, okay?" said Makoto, reassuring her confidence,

"You would do that? Thank you, Makoto!"

Minkah stares at Makoto worriedly. Sure, he's been feeling better but it's not like what happened between Makoto and Gou were yesterday news. Plus, Makoto can be a very emotional person; it doesn't take a couple of weeks to get over something like that.

"What do you think, Minkah?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say, Makoto?"

"Oh come on, Minkah! You're going to make me repeat that?"

"Sorry…" Minkah apologized again and sighed.

"_Maybe I'm just worrying a bit too much. But…it was bad enough that when I left Japan it was right around the time Gou stopped playing with Makoto and left him alone. I could only help him through letters and e-mails. Now that I'm back and will be staying for good, I don't want to leave Makoto alone again…"_

"Hey…" Makoto used one finger to tilted Minkah's head a bit upwards by his forehead.

"…Are you okay, Minkah?" Makoto asked and removed his finger.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Makoto. Don't worry about me."

Halloween night at BBA School-all lights are out:

"Our scare will be the best!" said Tai excitedly as his group hid by the big staircase.

"Why? Because we have a thief in our group?" Makoto asked wearing his 20 Faces costume.

"You look just like the actual thief Makoto!" said Cam.

"_I cannot believe they don't recognize him…" _Minkah thought with a sweatdrop though Makoto was thinking the same thing.

"I know, we're pretty lucky that one of us has similar traits as the actual 20 Faces," said Tai.

"Just remember, Makoto, don't get carried away when you jump out to scare people," Minkah reminded,

"To be honest with you, there's nothing to get carried away with. Because I'm not that scary and the only other scaring item is this sponge!" said Makoto picking up a stick with a wet sponge attached to the string tied to the stick.

"_The only thing that actually scares me is the fact that my friends will recognize me when I steal that chandelier tonight…" _Makoto thought.

"_Not quite Makoto. After the school heard about your notice, they are actually quite scared," _Minkah thought.

The groups took turns scaring and Makoto found out more people are afraid of 20 Faces than he thought…

Now it was their turn to be scared except Makoto snuck away to steal one of the chandeliers from the ball room.

While walking, someone jumped out from the darkness as a ghost scaring the living daylights out of Cam and Tai who grabbed onto each other. Minkah yawned,

"Next…I mean, come on, Egyptian and Japanese legends scare me more," said Minkah and continued leading his group.

* * *

20 Faces wasn't fond of heights but he was able to get the chandelier down safely and then pulled it up to the roof. After hiding it, the thief ran back down to get back with his group except he crashed right into someone and falling right on top of the person. Both gasped,

"Gou!"

"20 Faces!"

20 Faces immediately got off of the Hiwatari before breaking into run. Gou's reflexes were faster and he quickly grabbed onto the thief's arm,

"Wait!"

20 Faces didn't listen as he quickly shook the grip off and ran off as fast as he could.

"…" Gou lowers his hand and sighed.

It didn't take long for Makoto to find his group, considering he can hear Tai and Cam's screams from a good far distance…

Makoto slithered his way back into the group.

"How was it?" Minkah whispered when Makoto silently rejoined them,

"Got it. Just help me on the roof, okay?"

"Sure, got it," Minkah nodded.

So Makoto and Minkah continued through the contest and rarely getting scared while on the other hand, Cam and Tai just wanted to die…

The contest was over and Makoto motioned Minkah that it was time.

"I wonder where Makoto and Minkah went off to…" said Tai with Cam holding onto him,

"M-Maybe…o-one o-of the gh-ghosts o-or z-zombies got th-them…" said Cam, completely shaken up in fear.

"C-Come on Cam, don't be like that. I-It's all fake, r-remember?" Tai reminded her with a bit of nervousness in himself. Then they heard a high-pitched scream which resulted in more screams.

"It's 20 Faces!!" a girls shrieked pointing up at the see-through glass roof where 20 Faces waved while riding away in his hot air balloon. He dropped a ball down which caused panic among the students. The ball exploded in orange and black confetti with a cloth floating down onto the roof with the words "Happy Halloween" writing on it in red that looked like blood…

"T-Tai, y-you don't think h-he…" Cam trembled without even finishing her sentence.

"I…I d-don't know…"

Suddenly, they both felt cold hands on their shoulders,

"He got me…"

They let out the loudest scream ever made scaring more than half the people there.

Cam fainted and Minkah caught her,

"Wow, I was just kidding. I didn't think you guys were this freaked out," said Minkah.

"Th-that was you!?" Tai exclaimed,

"Yeah, I put my hands in cold water for bit," Minkah explained.

"YOU JERK!!!"

Halloween officially ended as everyone headed home that night.

"I wonder who won," said Minkah to Makoto as the two headed back.

"I'm just glad I finally got that chandler to fit through something because I spend more than I needed and almost didn't make it back in time," said Makoto.

"So Makoto…you're coming tomorrow night right?" Minkah asked and Makoto nodded.

"You bet!"

Next morning:

_20 Faces strikes fear to the students of BBA School!_

The title of the newspaper said with a picture of what happened that night. A lot of students screaming and running with 20 Faces up in his hot air balloon scaring everyone with his sign.

"Wow, I didn't see this coming! Pretty cool outcome though!" said Minkah looking through the school newspaper,

"I know! Who would've thought I could win without even trying," said Makoto leaning over Minkah's shoulder.

"Well now that we know who won the Scare contest, let's see how you'll do at my party," said Minkah,

"What? What are you going to do?" Makoto asked,

"Just to see whose brave enough to tell everyone their worst fears," said Minkah with an innocent smile.

"…I don't know how you fool me with your innocent act," said Makoto shaking his head.

"Aw! Come on Mako! What could the worst fear possibly be for you?" Minkah asked,

"…You have no idea," said Makoto and the bell rung telling the students it's time for class.

Though the worst fear part was on Makoto's mind the whole day. For once, he doesn't think he has to the courage to tell everyone. It's worse than telling everyone he's 20 Faces. It may not be a big deal to everybody else, but his worst fear is a huge deal to him…

Everybody went to Minkah's place after they all had their dinner. Makoto, who ate pretty fast much to Rei's annoyance, was the first to get there…and the two played video games until the others arrived…

"You sure it's okay for us to be here with no adults in the house?" Mark asked,

"Oh yeah! It's fine! I mean, it's not like we're going to get robbed or anything," said Makoto,

"Especially since every other thief out there is too afraid to steal anything because of 20 Faces," Minkah pointed out.

"By the way Minkah, I've been meaning to ask you whether Gou said he was coming or not," said Rin. Makoto flinched at the reminder of that. The group sat down in a circle in the living room.

"G-Gou?!" Cam and Tai stuttered in surprise.

"Really? Gou's coming?" Mark asked,

"Yeah…he said he'll come. Though I was pretty sure he was going to say no," said Minkah. Then he noticed Makoto who looked like he wanted to crawl up in a corner and stay there.

"So how scared were you guys yesterday?" Minkah asked when they all sat in a circle with snacks in the middle for them to eat,

"To be honest, I was pretty freaked out," Mark admitted,

"…"

"Rin?" Mark light at her,

"Okay! I was too!" she admitted.

"Tai and I couldn't stop screaming," said Cam,

"Why did you have to say my name too?!" Tai exclaimed,

"Makoto?" Mark asked,

"To be honest, I wasn't that scared," said Makoto,

"It's true! He and Minkah rarely let's out a yelp!" said Cam before anyone could accuse Makoto of lying.

"If ghosts and Halloween creatures don't scare you, then what does?" Tai asked.

"Hmm…I never thought about that. What am I afraid of?" Minkah asked out loud, "What about you, Mako?"

"Uh…well, not sure…" said Makoto but his mind was somewhere else as he started remembering bits of memories of when he was little…

"Oh come on, you must've been scared out of your wits some point in your life!" said Rin,

"Well…oh! I know!" Minkah puts a fist in his hand and everyone leaned in closer to him to hear, "I'm afraid of lightning!"

They all anime fall.

"Lightning?" Rin repeated,

"Yeah, since I like being so high up all the time, I think the worst thing that I can happen to me is to be struck by lightning. So when it rains, I almost never go outside!" said Minkah with a smile.

"Well that actually explains a lot," said Makoto and Minkah grinned, putting a hand behind his head,

"Yeah I guess so!"

"What about you, Makoto-Kun? Thought of anything yet? What's your worst fear?" Mark asked,

"Uh…why don't you guys tell me yours first? It can give me some ideas!" said Makoto with a fake smile.

"Okay, why not. To be honest, I'm afraid of anything electrical," said Mark,

"Why?" Tai asked and Mark lifted up his hand,

"When I was little, I got shocked once. It left a small scratch right there near my wrist. Since then, I never want to touch a plug, light bulb, anything of the sort again," said Mark and let's out a breath just remembering that day.

"Rin?" Mark turned to Rin again.

"…Water."

"Water?!" they all exclaimed.

"I can't swim…" Rin murmured.

"So…that's why Mark-Kun won against her?" Minkah guessed,

"That was luck!" Rin snapped.

"I…I have stage fright…" Cam said in a whisper that they almost all didn't hear.

"Stage fright huh? That's pretty bad," said Tai,

"And yourself?" Mark asked,

"Ha! I'm not afraid of anything!" said Tai, gloating,

"Oh yeah right! I know your fear!" said Makoto giving Tai a glare,

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! You have vertigo!" said Makoto and smirked,

"Vertigo? He's afraid of heights?" Mark asked,

"Am not! I just…hate climbing trees…" said Tai with shifty eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say…" said Makoto rolling his eyes.

"Then what's your fear?" Tai asked crossing his arms.

"…Mine? Well, uh, it's kind of silly…" said Makoto,

"Oh it can't be that bad!" said Minkah,

"Y-Yeah…we won't laugh, we promise!" said Cam,

"Well um…it's also a bit personal…"

"Makoto, I just told you my worst fear, can't you spare me the torture and just tell me yours?!" Rin exclaimed.

"So…we're talking about fears?"

Everyone's heads turned towards the voice and saw Gou standing there with his hands in his pockets.

Makoto immediately turned around and tried to hide his face.

"Yup!" Mark replied with a smile, "What's yours, Gou? Maybe Makoto will tell us his if you tell us!"

Gou's eyes shifted to the only person he didn't fully recognize and that very person was averting his gaze.

"Sure, why not?" said Gou and joined the circle, "Let's see…I think my worst fear is…death."

"Awe, but Gou! Don't we all dread that?" Minkah pointed out.

"Yeah, anything else besides that?" Tai asked,

"…I guess my second biggest fear would have to be…Anything with poison in them. Such as poisonous animals and such…"

"In other words, the fear the being poisoned to death! How terrifying!" said Tai sarcastically.

"Shut up, short-stack!"

"Who are you calling shot-stack you big fat-"

"Okay, let's all calm down!" said Mark as he pulled on Gou to keep him from beating up a kid whom Minkah was holding back.

"So Makoto, will you tell us now?" Rin asked.

"Well…" Makoto kept his head lowered, "If you guys promise not to think my fear is stupid…"

"We promise! Now tell us!" said Tai.

"Okay…I know this sounds corny but…I'm afraid of…really afraid of…" Makoto stopped in mid-sentence. Everyone was now crowding around him, waiting for an answer. Makoto lifted his head a bit to see everyone and for once, in a long time, met Gou's eyes as Makoto instead of 20 Faces.

"…My worst fear is…losing the people I love, care for, and cherish the most…"

Everyone blinked and backed up a bit.

"Wow…" Cam spoke first.

"The first unselfish fear I've heard ever," said Minkah with a smile.

"Wow that _was_ corny," said Tai but Minkah smacks him over the head. "I mean that was very brave you of you to say that out loud!" Tai corrected.

"Makoto, are you really not making that up?" Rin asked,

"I'm not, I swear," said Makoto,

"When did you realize your fear?" Mark asked,

"Well…when I really little," said Makoto and sighed, "But please don't make me talk about that…"

"_I don't ever want to go back to that. I never felt so alone in my life. I had no one around. I didn't meet Tai or Cam back then. Rin lived in China that time. Minkah moved away. And Gou…was too busy for me. No one was there for me at the time I needed them the most…My parents couldn't. The scariest part of my childhood; I was scarred for life…"_

Makoto quickly wiped away a tear before anyone saw. He wished they didn't get into the topic of fears. Now he can't concentrate on the fun they're supposed to be having. He didn't even notice the constant attention he's getting from Gou's eyes.

"_My worst fear…I guess the truth is that my worst fear is really isn't an 'unselfish fear' as Minkah says it is. Like everyone else, it's something that I'm terrified of that I want to just get myself out of it and forget everything and everyone else. I don't ever want to relive those days again…the days I that I almost believed that Dad would never come back to Otosan and I…The first time…I saw Otosan cry…"_

**

* * *

**

**Next:**

**We take a closer look into what happened in Makoto's childhood before we see Gou finally confront Makoto as himself instead of Gou's favorite thief. **

**We all know Rei and Takao weren't the most compatible couple we can choose from, but they managed to pull through with LOTS of ups and downs. Fighting, being one of their worst downs…**

**This chapter done! Please R and R! Thank you!**


	6. Hate: The Worst Thing You Can Say

**OK, now that school's started and I'm one year older, I'm getting more homework, not to mention harder ones…**

**And don't get me started on guy problems either!**

**So yeah, updates will be slower unless I make a schedule or something which I might.**

* * *

A small booming sound was heard as the group watched a movie in the dark.

"Is a storm coming?" Makoto asked,

"Not sure…hey, Makoto you lied about your worst fear!" Minkah pointed at him and everyone turned their heads to Makoto.

"I did?" Makoto asked,

"Remember before I moved? What makes you jump and shiver like a lost kitten?" Minkah asked, teasing.

Makoto thought about it…

"I can't recall that ever happening to me," said Makoto bluntly. Minkah sweatdrops. Gou looked over at Makoto, he cannot recall that either.

"Oh! I remember! Makoto would jump into somebody's lap whenever he heard a big and loud thunder," said Rin.

"I'm not afraid of thunder," said Makoto, defending himself,

"You're not afraid of thunder in general, it's the very loud ones with flashing lightning that gets to you," said Minkah, nudging him

"You know, the ones when you feel as if your house is going to fall anytime soon. Or when it feels like an earthquake," said Rin.

"Uh…" Makoto started remembering some frightful moments.

"When it sounds like there's a tornado outside," Minkah added,

"Or when these storms causes blackouts all over the city!" Rin also added.

"Okay I get the point! I remember! It's just that…there's never been such a huge storm since all those years ago. All the storms I remember over these years are just loud enough thunder to scare little kids!"

"But you were a little kid," said Cam,

"Yeah, how do you guys know he's not afraid of regular loud and booming thunders?" Tai pointed out,

"Please don't use the word 'booming' when talking about thunder…"

No one heard Makoto when Minkah and Rin started explaining his question.

"Makoto was beyond scared that night when we were together. He was reacting as if it was the apocalypse!" said Rin, ready to laugh.

"Oh shut up…" said Makoto and crosses his arms.

"She doesn't mean anything, Mako, just teasing," said Minkah putting a hand on his friend's shoulders.

"I'm just not a fan of loud noises…" said Makoto,

"You watch fireworks," said Tai,

"Yeah, when I'm with people," Makoto reminded, "Fireworks are less scary when I hear things around me too."

"Well that explains why I didn't see you at some of the past year's fireworks…" said Rin, "I thought you didn't go because I didn't invite you."

Suddenly, another loud boom was heard causing Makoto to flinch a bit.

"Wow, I guess he really does fear it," said Tai chuckling to himself,

"You shut up!"

"Ooh, Mako's getting mad!"

"Don't make me hurt you Tai!"

"P-Please stop fighting!" said Cam, trying to stop the two. The two only exchanged glares before turning away from each other.

"Excuse me, I need to splash some water on my face…" said Makoto before heading upstairs to the room where the boys are staying in.

"Makoto, you could just use the kitchen sink or the downstairs bathroom!" Minkah reminded but Makoto kept walking. Another loud roar was heard from the sky, but a bit louder than the last one. Makoto slid into the corner and stayed there by himself.

"_I thought I've always been afraid of thunder. But it only took me so long to realize why…"_

Flashback-Makoto-Age 5:

Makoto couldn't stop giggling to himself.

"Makoto! Be quiet! He's going to find us!" Minkah hushed.

"No he's not! This is the greatest hiding spot ever!"

"No it's not!"

Makoto cutely giggled some more and shook his head.

"It's so small in here…" said Minkah looking around the cramped box they're in. Suddenly, the top opened and the two were immediately tagged,

"Got ya," said Gou with a smirk.

"Aww! Way to go, Mako!" said Minkah and climbed out of the wooden box.

"What? I thought it was fun!" said Makoto laughing out loud.

"I could hear you across the hallway," said Gou, plainly.

"Did you find Rin?" Minkah asked,

"Yeah, she's downstairs. She's counting this time since I found her first," said Gou.

"This time, don't follow me!" said Minkah to Makoto.

"Then I'll follow Gou!"

"No! And may I ask whose dumb-of-an-idea this was to enter my parents' domain?" Gou asked intelligently. Makoto and Minkah exchanged looks and Gou sighed,

"Whose idea was it to come inside this room, my parents' room?" Gou asked with easier works to understand.

"Oh…" the two nodded in understanding,

"It was Minkah's!" Makoto pointed with a smile,

"Was not you liar!" and Minkah pushed Makoto who immediately hit the ground even though it wasn't even a hard push; he then started wailing, loudly.

"Uh oh…"

When Makoto starts crying, they know it's hard to make him stop.

"GOU!" Gou went to the door to reply to his mother downstairs.

"YEAH?!" Gou shouted,

"MAKOTO'S DAD'S HERE!"

"Aw…come on Makoto, stop crying, I didn't mean it!" said Minkah kneeling down next to Makoto. Makoto whimpered and stayed uptight.

Gou went over to Makoto and started rubbing his back,

"Come on Makoto, we'll play tomorrow, I promise. Now stop crying, don't worry your parent. Minkah is very sorry," said Gou reassuring Makoto. Makoto wiped away some tears and nodded,

"Okay…"

"Come on," Gou helped Makoto up and walked him to the door, holding his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much, Kaida. I'm so glad you can have Makoto over. It's been getting crazy around our place," said Takao,

"Of course Takao, anytime," Kaida replied, "…Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine! Rei and I are just having a dispute…don't you and Kai have those every now and then?"

"Well yes, but not every other week…Taka, you sure that you're-"

"Daddy!" Makoto called running up to Takao who then lifted his son up.

"Hiya, Makoto. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah!"

"Come back soon, Makoto. Gou just loves playing with you," said Kaida with a smile,

"Mom!"

"Say bye, Gou," said Kaida, dodging Gou's annoyed expression. Gou sighed,

"Bye, Makoto…" Gou waved, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Minkah and Rin made their way to the front door,

"See you, Makoto!" Minkah waved,

"Bye!" Rin called after him. Makoto waved back as he skipped away with Takao.

Makoto spent the rest of his day outside in his backyard. He 'stole' Rei's cane and is trying to practice swinging it around, but it was too heavy for him to swing it perfectly. Makoto pouted as he sat on the grass and gave up. He stayed there while playing with the cane on the ground until he felt a drop of water.

"It's going to rain! Puddles tommorrow!" Makoto cheered before going back inside. Makoto didn't even mind the light sound of thunder he heard as he went back in.

Present:

A loud bang snapped Makoto out of his thoughts. He looked around and stood back up. Makoto let out a yelp when he felt someone grab his arm unexpectedly.

"Makoto!"

Makoto let out big sigh of relief when he saw it was only Gou…

"…_GOU!?!?" _

"Hi…"

Makoto tried to sound casual as he moved his arm to let Gou know to let go.

"You've been gone for 20 minutes. I lost the rock, paper, scissors game so I had to come get you…" said Gou and crossed his arms.

"_Okay, you lied. Your eyes always wander when you lie. You either volunteered to come get me or you purposefully lost the rock, paper, scissors game…" _Makoto thought with a sweatdrop.

"I'm sorry…" Makoto apologized, lowering his head. Gou's eyes narrowed bit when he saw familiar movements.

"Makoto…I should apologize. I'm sorry. You've been part of my life since the beginning, but I turned my back on you and the others. I'm very sorry Makoto…"

Makoto's eyes brightened, slightly, but they still sparkled.

"Gou…you mean it?" Makoto lightly smiled. Of course he meant it! It didn't look like he was lying!

"Th-then…I…There's something that I…need to you tell you…" Makoto lowered his head again, his body moving uncomfortably.

"Makoto, you still trust me?" Gou asked, a bit surprised.

"It's just that…Gou I…"

"_Wait, just what am I telling him?! I can't tell him how I feel! No, I technically can, but I just…"_

"Gou…I…"

Makoto looked at Gou again and then back onto the floor, his expression then changed.

"Wait…before I say anything…please tell me how you feel…about the man with 20 faces and 20 masks," said Makoto. Gou blinked in confusion,

"How I feel?"

"You've been trying all this time, to figure out everything you can about this thief. Why is he so important to you?" Makoto asked, "Is he…more important than me?"

"Makoto, that's a whole different issue. I-"

"No it's not! You've put everything you can, all your efforts, for this thief! But I happened to have known, that you barely remember me!" Makoto shouted.

"What? Wait, Makoto, I never said that."

"Don't lie Gou! I can tell when you lie! I can't believe you wouldn't even tell me anything. Why can't you just be honest with me?" Makoto asked. All he wanted, was to hear the truth. But Gou kept putting it off.

"I'm not like how I used to be!" Makoto snapped.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Makoto? This is how you treat someone you haven't seen all these years?" Gou asked,

"I haven't _seen_??? You got to be kidding! I've looked at you for as long as I can remember! You just never glanced my way! You're worst than I thought since the last time I talked with you!"

"The last time you talked with me? Makoto! Stop acting like this is some big issue! Stop being a Drama Queen!"

"Don't you get it?! You think you know the greatest thief of this generation! But you can't even understand how he feels. You…have feelings for this thief don't you?" Makoto didn't wait for a reply as he stood there, glaring at Gou, "Then…why can't you feel the same for me?"

Makoto reached into his pocket and pulled out the white mask, "I'm 20 Menso…"

Gou stared and slowly started to back away.

Silence remained between the two for few moments as the two stared at each other.

Makoto didn't know why he just did that. He still felt hurt knowing the truth. Gou never truly cared much about Makoto at all, just the greatest thief of all time.

Gou on the other hand, didn't understand. How could the great thief with 20 faces and 20 masks, be the one person that he unintentionally left behind in his life?

Their eyes met, and could see the same memory through them.

The same scenario…

"_Gou! Gou! Gou please don't go! I don't want to be alone! Gou!" _

"…_I'll come back. I promise. You have to learn to take care of yourself Makoto. I can't always be there for you. But I promise you, I'll come back and then we can play some more." _

Makoto remembered it so clearly. Their faces, expressions, and boy movements; completely visible.

But Gou only saw shadows of the two figures move. He could only hear the voices and the feelings from them.

Makoto shook his head and tucked the mask back in his pocket.

"This is so sad…I regret wasting my feelings on you. Put this fact through your head: Makoto Long Kinomiya is also the one and only 20 Menso!" Makoto proudly announced, "The man who has 20 faces and 20 masks!"

Gou was overly confused. How could he have been so blind? Or…was it just he didn't want to admit it? All the signs, the coincidences, it should've been obvious…and it was.

"So you lied to me…" Gou started to say,

"I didn't lie!" Makoto argued back,

"You just don't tell the truth!" Gou snapped.

"How can I? You tell me that! How can I even begin to trust you after all these years? You think just because you flatter me, as 20 Faces, doesn't mean I'll start trusting you again because I know the moment you find out the truth, you'll want nothing to do with me…" said Makoto, angered and upset.

"You're one to talk. You know nothing about me! Never have and you never will, especially the way you're criticizing me now!"

"Oh, so just because I'm at a lower class than you, you can do whatever you want?"

"What? I never said that!"

"You never cared! You left and didn't come back to me like you promised!"

* * *

"What the heck is going on up there?" Tai asked when they started hearing shouts.

"It sounds as if Makoto and Gou-Kun are fighting…" said Cam worriedly,

"Well…they haven't spoken in a while," said Rin with a shrug,

"But it doesn't sound like they're happy to see each other after the 'while' that they haven't," said Mark, also worried.

"We better stop them then, before something happens," said Minkah getting off the couch and headed upstairs, quickly followed by the others.

"Hey, what do you mean when something happens? What's the worse that can happen?" Tai asked as they jogged upstairs.

"Makoto is easily annoyed but not easily angered. And Makoto sounds _really _angry and upset right now," said Minkah,

"Gou is actually pretty patient, I haven't heard him shout at anyone before unless he's really mad or in a terrible mood," said Rin, now starting to worry.

"Makoto?" Minkah called following their voices around the upstairs of his large home. His eyes quickly picked up Makoto's sudden cry.

"Makoto!"

The sight Minkah saw, nearly scared him. Makoto was walking away, from Gou, towards the others; with one hand holding his cheek.

Gou looked from one of his own hands and at Makoto, eyes filled with confusion. Putting two and two together, it scared Minkah; he's never seen or even heard of anyone ever hitting Makoto…

"Makoto? Are you alright?" Minkah asked taking a grip on Makoto's arm,

"Yeah I'm fine…" Makoto quickly replied avoiding Minkah's gaze. Rin let out a small gasp and her hands reached for Makoto's cheeks,

"Makoto?" she asked,

"Yeah?"

"Please don't lie to Minkah…come on, let me see it," said Rin and started leading Makoto away. While blindly walking, being lead by Rin, Makoto couldn't believe what just happened...

"_He hit me…he actually hit me! I can't believe this…"_

Makoto wanted to cry, tears starting to form.

"_Otosan…" _Makoto started to whimper cries, _"20 Faces never injures anyone because he doesn't want to hurt anyone; because it will always come back to haunt you as you've experienced yourself... Have I done something bad to feel this pain in my heart?"_

* * *

_On a stormy night, the same day after coming home from playing with Gou, Makoto could not sleep. Actually, he was woken up; by all the loud noises he kept hearing. _

"_Otochan…Daddy…" Makoto whimpered, hiding under the covers. Hateful words, curses, all shouts and yelling were heard no matter where you were in the house. _

"_GET OUT! GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" _

_Makoto plugged his heard and pulled the pillow down on him over his head. Things were being knocked down, things were being hit against each other; Makoto never felt a storm like this. He suddenly heard a very loud thud, as if something, or rather, someONE was knocked over. Makoto curled up at the edge of his bed, trying his best not to hear anything more…_

* * *

"Ow!" Makoto let out a cry when Rin was trying to look at his face.

"Makoto! Stay still!"

"I don't wanna! I'm fine!"

"Makoto! Stop it and let me see or I'll tell your parents about a certain incident two years ago!" Rin threatened and Makoto stood still. Rin put Makoto in a chair before making Makoto hold a piece of ice next to his face.

"Makoto, what happened? You and Gou were such good friends…" said Rin as she went around the kitchen to look for something to hold the ice in.

"I guess…he doesn't like changes," said Makoto sadly as he stared at the ground,

"Even so…" Rin found a small plastic bag and dumped some ice in it before zipping it and giving it to Makoto, "Makoto, ever since Gou came, you've been acting all strange and withdrawn. Don't tell me you're afraid of him or something," said Rin patting Makoto's shoulders.

"I wasn't...well maybe _now _I am…" Makoto admitted as he held the ice against his face.

"_I rarely got spanked as a kid, let alone hit in the face. Not only that, whenever bullies picked on me, I never even got a scratch from them since my cousin Jinsei always beats them up first. I was taught to never use violence unless the situation calls for it to defend myself. This is the first time I've actually felt something like…this," _Makoto thought as he sat there, in deep thought…

* * *

"_Otochan…Can I go to Gou's place today?" _

"_Again? Alright, I'll let them know you're coming."_

_Makoto told Gou everything he heard last night the moment they were in the safety of Gou's bedroom. _

_Gou blinked a few times after the story was over,_

"_Wait, you don't know what those words mean right?" Gou asked with concern after hearing an earful,_

"_Of course not! I've never heard-"_

"_Don't say them! Never repeat those words again, especially in front of adults. Those are very bad words!" Gou warned,_

"_Um okay…" _

"_Now that that's out of the way…Mako, you sure you didn't dream this?" Gou asked as he leaned against his bed, very relaxed. _

"_I didn't…it was too real to be a dream…" _

_Gou sat up straight again,_

"_Yeah but you also said that when you dreamed that you were a mermaid…merboy, and was swimming under the sea…" Gou reminded with a sweatdrop._

"_That's different! If this was a dream, I would've flown away!" Makoto cried,_

"_Oh right…Makoto, I only understand so much. Try and understand that. I may be a genius, but I'm still a little boy. I've never heard my parents fight before, so I don't know what it's like. I'm not sure what to tell you Makoto…" said Gou apologetically. Makoto started to whimper, ready to cry,_

"_Makoto, wait, don't, please. Makoto it's going to be alright, I'm sure your parents will work it out alright?" said Gou trying to sound convincing. _

"_Waaaaaaaah! How?? They say they love each other…but what happens when one says he hates the other?" Makoto cried,_

"…_I don't know…" Gou replied, failing to understand something too far ahead of his knowledge, "Who…who said he hated the others?_

* * *

Minkah along with Tai and even Cam, were scolding Gou, trying to make him apologize to Makoto. Rin stayed with Makoto, who kept to himself in silence. Mark tried to comfort Makoto, but Makoto stayed in his own world, in his mind, reliving those memories…

"_I'll never forget that…I've never been so scared in my life. The thought of my parents __hating__ each other gives me shivers down my spine. Hate is a very powerful word. People use it everyday without knowing how powerful it really is. I don't remember ever saying that to someone. But I don't like hearing it; it causes pain and sadness…Otosan, what could've caused you to say it?" _

_All Makoto could do was cry, he didn't know what to do, he didn't understand. _

"_Daddy…I want Daddy…" Makoto whimpered with falling tears, "I want Daddy's hugs…" _

_But he didn't get Daddy; Otochan was the only one there to embrace him. _

"_I'm sorry, Makoto…I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

**Next:**

**Poor Makoto's depressed as he goes through those painful memories all those years ago. But he gets a special visit from no one other than his dear cousin, Jinsei. Jinsei wants Makoto to help him out; he wants to borrow one of the Hiwatari family's treasures: the Phoenix Flower Crystal. Makoto thinks…he shouldn't let down his dear cousin whose helped him out so much in the past and agrees to get it for him…**

**Notes:**

**-"I'm 20 Menso…"**

'_**20 Menso Ni Onegai!'**_** is the Japanese title for the manga "Man of Many Faces" which is what "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" was a parody on. But in that story, I never used the Japanese name for this thief so I thought at that serious moment, Makoto says "20 Menso" instead of "20 Faces" or "20 Masks" for this story; but I don't think I called the thief "20 Masks" yet. **

**-Makoto's name: Since Makoto's technically Takao's son, I think it's only fair that his last name should officially be Kinomiya despite the fact that Rei's the head of the family. **

**I don't know how the Japanese work when it comes to names so I'm not sure whether middle names exist or not. If so, I tossed in Long (try to pronounce it 'low'-and then add-'ing' after it. That's how you say dragon in Chinese). In English, Long is pronounced how it's spelled; but I think it sounds cooler in Chinese. Anyway, Long means dragon. My story's only fanfiction, but I don't want to change character I don't own too far from their real selves. So being Takao's son, of course I used the word for dragon instead of tiger. **

**-Jinsei: Jinsei's Makoto's cousin, Hitoshi's son. First appearance in my current beyblade next gen. story I'm working on now. He's Makoto's team's coach. **

**Please R and R! Thank you!**


	7. A Blooming Samurai

**School's so hard! It's hard to find any time to update! Since I updated my other beyblade shonen-ai story I might as continue to this one while I'm still in the mood so here you go!**

* * *

Makoto sat on the sofa in the living room and stared blankly at the T.V. while holding a pillow against his chest and knees up. 

"Makoto…what's wrong?" Takao asked with concern when he saw his son is still moping around since this morning.

"Nothing…" Makoto replied as he continued to stare at the show that he isn't even sure what it's about.

"Well, I have a surprise for you today! Maybe that'll cheer you up! Look, your father and I are going out in a few. Someone will be coming over so be on a lookout for the door. I think your father needs some fresh air, he's been having some mood swings lately as you've noticed," said Takao with a smile,

"I DO NOT HAVE MOOD SWINGS!" Rei bellowed from somewhere else in the house and Takao chuckled to himself.

"Okay…" Makoto replied,

Takao sweatdrops,

"Don't you want to know who the surprise is…?"

"Maybe later…"

"Oh…alright. Well, behave Makoto and don't burn the house down while we're gone," said Takao and left the room.

"Hn…" Makoto replied.

Not long after, Rei and Takao left like they said leaving Makoto home alone. Makoto sighed, he's never felt this upset before that he doesn't know what he's supposed to feel.

Makoto continued to watch television for the next couple of hours.

It took a few moments before Makoto realized the doorbell was ringing constantly. He groaned and looked at the door within view and shouted,

"HEY! THE DOOR'S UNLOCKED!"

Then the phone rung and Makoto groaned again and reached over to pick up the phone,

"Kon residence…"

"Makoto! It's Tai! I thought you said you'd come to the park with us today!"

"I'm sorry Tai, I'm not feeling too well," said Makoto,

"Aw, you suck Makoto! Fine, I'll see you at school," said Tai and the two hung up. Makoto's first thought was to go back to watching T.V. having to have forgotten that someone was at the door and he verbally let the person in.

"MAKOTO! MY FAVORITE COUSIN!" Makoto was knocked to the floor with someone on top of him.

"Ow…Jinsei…get off…" Makoto was in no mood for fun at the moment, "And note that I'm your ONLY cousin!"

"That's why you're my favorite!" the older male replied with a smile. He took off his jacket and threw it on the other side of the couch and straightened his blue shirt. Jinsei, an adult with spiky blue hair and a down ponytail almost down to his waist. He wore a simple blue t-shirt with long jeans.

"Jinsei please, I'm not the in mood…" said Makoto sitting back up on the couch with Jinsei following and put an arm around Makoto.

"What's wrong Mako-Chan? You're usually happy to see your dear cousin," said Jinsei, "Did you find some other favorite relative?"

"You're such a kid, Jinsei! You're old enough to get married and instead of being out there with a girlfriend, you're bugging me?"

"Whoa, you really are upset about something," said Jinsei and rubbed Makoto's arm,

"I'm not upset, I'm mad…" Makoto muttered and crossed his arms,

"Sounds like both to me. Tell me all about it, Mako, I'll listen," said Jinsei. Makoto hesitated, but it didn't take long for Makoto to anime cry on his cousin and blurt the whole story out to him.

"Whaaaaaa! He was so mean!!! He hates me…" Makoto cried on his cousin.

"Now, now, Mako, he doesn't hate you. He just, uh…he's just…confused! Yeah, that's it…" said Jinsei as he pats Makoto's head,

"You're terrible at comforting…" said Makoto giving Jinsei a glare,

"Hey I'm sorry; it's not like I know what to say!"

Makoto gave him a look,

"Is that why you can never keep one girlfriend for more than a month?"

"Shut up!" Jinsei smacked Makoto across the head with an anime vein.

"Anyway, I'm here for one reason and one reason only…besides visiting my favorite cousin of course!"

"Yeah…" Makoto didn't really believe it, "Ok, what is it?"

"Thanks for understanding! Okay, you know I have a great interest in stones and gems, which is why I want to be an archeologist like our grandfather, or at least someone that will dig up stones…but anyway, there's this one gem that I haven't been able to get my hands on. I want you to get that for me. I won't keep it, I'll just study and analyze it and possible take a small chip of it with me….but I'm just borrowing it so you'll have to take it back afterwards," said Jinsei rubbing the back of his head.

"Why should I give it back?" Makoto asked,

"Because I don't want you to be hunted down and put to jail for the rest of your life for stealing something that important and rare from a very high status family," Jinsei explained.

"Okay, what is it?"

"The Phoenix Flower Crystal. It's a beautiful red-orange gem shaped like a flower but the petals look like fire and the fire looks as if it's in the shape of a phoenix rising from the ashes. Its quiet beautiful and that's the only one found so far in that shape and that big. Normal ones are beautiful, but it doesn't compare to the one I want you to steal," Jinsei explained using his hand to show the size of the stone which can fit into his hands if held together.

"Okay, small, it shouldn't be too hard," said Makoto nodding.

"Okay, remember, this is an important family, so you'll have to give it back to them. Well my father says so at least," said Jinsei,

"Well when Uncle Hitoshi says something, you can't really go against it," said Makoto, understanding.

"Yeah, Father repeatedly told me that to make sure I'll tell you to give it back to the Hiwatari family," said Jinsei nodding to himself.

"H-Hiwatari…?"

"Yeah, The Hiwatari family owns that. I would've asked them but…my father says Hiwatari-Sama doesn't trust people with Kinomiya blood in them with something so pricy…" said Jinsei and Makoto sweatdrops. Though it wasn't a surprise for Kai to say something like that.

"But hey, look at the bright side, Mako! Now you can get a little sweet revenge against that boy, right?"

"Otosan says revenge isn't an answer and neither is violence…" said Makoto,

"Oh like he's always right…" said Jinsei rolling his eyes,

"But he is…"

"Really? You mean, he's never been wrong before?!"

"Well…not that I recall," Makoto shrugged.

"That's pretty scary…to live with someone who's always right…"

"And that same someone always beats me in a debate about something…Otosan is very knowledgeable after all…"

"I've heard…hey, my father told me from Uncle Takao that he's been having mood swings lately. Which is weird, because that usually happens to people who are pregnant and usually the uke is the one that should be pregnant not the seme…" said Jinsei crossing his arms and went into deep thought. Makoto turned bright red,

"How in the world would you know about stuff like that with my parents?!"

"I'm the one that showed you the world of fan fiction and yaoi remember?" Jinsei reminded.

"Oh…right…e-even so! That's gross to think about! I already had a sex discussion with my Dad once! It was disturbing!"

"Only because they're your parents. Here, think about it for a sec though: Your Otosan is human but he's got some Neko-Jin stuff, or whatever it is, in him so he's not exactly 'fully' human so it's possible for him to get pregnant right?"

"But I was told I came from Daddy's stomach…" said Makoto with a sweatdrop.

"How the hell did you come out?" said Jinsei with his own sweatdrop.

"I wasn't sure at first but I heard Gou's mother say that they cut open his stomach, took me out, and then sewed him back up," said Makoto and Jinsei gave him a strange look.

"Okay…that's a possibility…."

"Well it makes sense to me so I went with it. Wait…how did we even get into this kind of conversation?" Makoto asked with a raised brow. Jinsei shrugged,

"Who cares? I just want to be around to see if Uncle Rei-San is getting any bigger."

"You are so perverted…"

"_Even though…Otosan does look a little…" _

"Am not, Twerp!!"

"Don't call me Twerp you sick hermit crab!"

"Watch it, half-breed!"

"What did you call me?!"

After they stopped fighting:

"I didn't mean it as an insult really, I was just mad. But really, if your Otosan is a Neko-Jin, then that makes you half Neko and half human right?" Jinsei pointed out as he treated his bruise.

"I guess…" said Makoto as he puts a band-aid on his forehead.

"So…are you going to help me or not?" Jinsei asked,

"Sure, I'll start planning tonight and I'll have that gem before the week even ends," said Makoto as if gloating.

* * *

"I don't like this idea…" said Minkah to Makoto as the two hid in a bush. 

"It's fine, Minkah! Just guard my back!" said Makoto,

"Okay…"

Makoto left the bush and gracefully climbed the metal bar fences and landed in the Hiwatari family home's yard. He took some pictures around the outside and after he was done and looked over at Minkah to check if anyone was coming.

"Alright, I'm going in, tell me immediately if someone is coming back," said Makoto and Minkah nodded nervously as the two held up their communicators. Makoto went through the backdoor after picking the lock and having Minkah disable the security camera found. Makoto crawled around the house to dodge some security cameras Minkah couldn't get to until he found the room where most of the treasures are put in and took some more pictures before heading back and taking more pictures on the way. When Makoto was almost home free, Minkah called in,

"Get out of there Makoto! I see a limo pulling up!"

Makoto tapped the communicator to let Minkah know he heard him and he crawled faster. He soon heard the front door opening and he stopped to avoid making any sounds. All Makoto heard were footsteps that were heading upstairs. He took that chance to get out of there. Makoto quickly climbed over the fence like a cat and landed in the bushes,

"Mission complete!" and the two high-fived.

Inside, Kai looked around his house after putting his stuff away upstairs.

"Hn…Kinomiya…"

With that, Kai continued on his business.

For the next few days, Jinsei ended up staying over and Makoto worked on his plan to steal that crystal during his free time at school and at home. While at school, even with the many opportunities, Makoto and Gou didn't see or speak to each other. Though out of the two, Makoto was getting more attention. He does his usual with Minkah, Tai, and Cam, his usual bickering with Rin; but for some time now, he and Mark have been spending some time together as well and didn't take long for a good friendship to be seen between the two. It's hard to believe he's even got time for all his friends.

"Makoto!" Rin cried cheerfully one morning.

"Rin? What are you doing in my class?" Makoto asked giving her a weird look,

"Makoto! I'm just going to ask something nice! Or did you forget your own birthday coming up in a couple of weeks?" Rin asked and winked.

"Ah! I forgot!" Cam nearly panicked,

"Whoa calm down, we got a couple of weeks…" said Tai calming her down.

"Oh yeah," said Makoto with a blank expression,

"YOU ACTUALLY FORGOT YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY?!" his friends exclaimed as if angry-anime style.

"Hey, my Dad forgets his own birthday more than I could in my lifetime!" Makoto pointed out.

"That's what I've heard…I remembered though. Only because my birthday is a couple of weeks before yours," said Minkah laying his head down on his desk.

"So Makoto, what do you want?" Rin asked and Makoto shrug,

"Get me whatever you think I'd want. I'm not sure what I actually want myself though…"

"Oh come on, Mako, there's got to be something you might like!" said Rin putting her hands on Makoto's desk.

"Um…I don't know…new beyblade parts?"

"How about _not_ something someone can buy everyday?" Rin suggested with a sweatdrop.

Makoto almost said Gou, but like that's going to happen. Getting that two-toned haired and smexy body for his birthday…

"_Oh boy, that's the last time I'm having a sex discussion with my dad…and Jinsei for that matter!" _

Makoto didn't give a direct answer but his friends are willing to do what they can to get Makoto the best presents they can give for him. But at the same time, Makoto's old fan girls were already preparing and his new fan girls have overheard that conversation…

"Makoto-Kun's birthday is coming up!"

"Really? When? Oh, what should I get him?!"

Gou's eyes drifted to the little group of girls talking near him.

"I hope Makoto-Kun accepts my gift…"

"He's so nice! Trust me! My older sister is also crushing on him. Last year when she gave him her present, she saw that he accepts ALL the girls' presents!"

"No way! That's so sweet of him!"

"My sister says he's nice to all girls too. And he accepts gifts for his birthday, Christmas, and Valentine's Day too! Or just any other holiday that might or will include gifts!"

"Makoto-Kun's not even on the class board and he's so popular!"

"I heard his father was on the class board when he was his age."

"But that's not possible, his father's the last generation's beyblade champion and it's a fact that Kinomiya-San was never on the class board!"

"_If only they knew…" _Gou thought.

"Oh that's right…but it would've made sense if his father was on the class board since he's got the looks, skills, and charms that all the males on the class boards have!"

"Especially Mark Mizuhara and Gou Hiwatari!"

The last girls whispered that knowing Gou's in the same room as them.

"You know how their fathers were both on the class board during their time? Well there was this Chinese guy too. Rin-Chan's parents are friends with that man but too bad his child isn't at this school…no one in the school has the last name Kon…"

"_How dumb can they get?! Makoto looks just like both his parents if his parents were merged into one being!" _Gou thought, annoyed; but he let it go quickly,

"_Makoto does look like both his parents…how can I forget such features that stand out so much…? I need to talk to Makoto…" _

* * *

Makoto sat on his bed in his room, he was now officially nervous to send out his notice…if he was going to send one at all. 

"Makoto! You doing your homework?" Rei asked popping his head in,

"Finished it, Otosan…" Makoto replied.

"Okay then," said Rei and left,

"WAIT!" Makoto called and Rei walked into the room looking annoyed.

"Otosan…tell me about the night all those years ago, the night before Daddy supposedly disappeared…" Makoto asked, gently. Rei blinked and gave a blank stare for a moment before looking away,

"Makoto, I really don't want to talk about it, please…"

"Please Otosan! I need to know something…at least tell me why…"

"…" Rei didn't give his son eye contact as he kept his serious expression on as his eyes met anywhere in the bedroom but Makoto's.

"…It was accident. I would never intentionally hurt Takao…but it's still not an excuse. I was careless and heartless…whatever you want to know from this, just remember that everyone deserves a second chance because everyone can make mistakes both big and small. I was lucky to have such a forgiving lover…I don't know what I would do without you and Takao in my life…"

"Otosan…"

"I'll be going now, Makoto, do your homework…"

Makoto then realized he did something wrong but he knows that there's only one person that came make him feel better and it's not him…

"_Otosan…" _Makoto watched Rei leave his room, worried.

Takao saw Rei as he reached the end of the stairs,

"Rei?" Takao asked with concern seeing Rei's gloomy look; but Rei didn't reply as he walked past Takao.

"Rei?"

Makoto peered outside his room. He didn't mean to upset his Otosan…

"_But I should've known better…to bring up that night in front of him…I shouldn't have put my problems before his. I'm sorry Otosan…" _Makoto gripped his door as he watched Takao trying to comfort Rei. An old fear came back to him; a cold chill ran up and down his spine from feeling the familiar aura he felt all those years ago. Rei leaned on Takao's shoulder and started crying. Makoto closed his door at that moment; he couldn't watch his Otosan cry again. Once was enough in his lifetime…

Makoto went back on top of his bed and thought about whether to let the world know his next mission or not. Well, they were only going to borrow it right? What the heck? It's only borrowing.

* * *

"Well, this is new," said Kai seeing the notice. After all, nothing that he owns has ever been targeted by this thief. Though it would be interesting to see 20 Faces try. 

Gou on the other hand, isn't amused. He was more along the lines of angry. Why in the world would Makoto do something like this?! Was he that much of a baby to do something like this to get back at him?! Borrowing, yeah right! More like mocking!

In the past, the Hiwatari family was never the target by this thief, ever. Though no one really knew why or cared to notice, the very idea of this made 20 Faces the talk of the school. The Hiwatari family owns more than half of the school(the whole campus) and also funds the school more than anyone else. Everyone knows 20 Faces lives in the BBA School since there's basically no way in or out without special permission. Going against the Hiwatari family can get you kicked out of this magnificent campus, home to thousands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night seemed darker than other nights and Takao was worried as he stares at the night while waiting for Makoto to be done putting on his costume.

"You're the best Makoto!" said Jinsei as Makoto walks down the stairs in his costume except for his mask.

"Well, the great thief with 20 masks haven't been doing much yet so I think it's about time I get back on the job!" said Makoto. Makoto then noticed that his Otosan wasn't around, which means he was upstairs in the bedroom…

"Your Otosan didn't make your food this time," Jinsei whispered,

"Wait, so does that mean…?"

Takao handed Makoto his packed dinner,

"Here you go, Makoto," said Takao with a smile. Makoto sweatdrops.

"_D-Dad made it?" _Makoto was slightly worried. No offense to Takao of course, but cooking isn't exactly his specialty. Even though he's been cooking and baking since he was younger than Makoto, Takao still makes some mistakes that can give you food poisoning which has happened at least once to everyone that has eaten Takao's cooking; well, everyone except Rei that is. For some reason, he never got food poisoning from Takao's cooking and he's the one that eats it the most!

"Th-thanks," said Makoto taking his lunch and stuffing it somewhere under his cape.

"_I'll just quickly eat it after I get home…" _

"Be careful, Makoto…" said Takao and Makoto looked up at him,

"I find it very hard to believe that you're not a kid anymore…Rei has always treated you according to your age but I don't want to let go my little angel…" Takao closed his eyes and shook his head.

"…I'll always be your little angel…" said Makoto and smiled.

"Yeah right, he hasn't seen your mischievous side yet…" Jinsei muttered and Makoto grew an anime vein and sends Jinsei a death glare.

"You're like a small seed that I've watered and showered with sunshine everyday of my life. Then the seed sprouts and grows; bigger and bigger…until it finally blooms into a beautiful flower. Please be very careful Makoto. I don't want anything to happen to you before your birthday, okay?"

Makoto saw that Takao really is concerned; so tonight, he'll be extra careful!

"I promise I will…I assure you that I'll come back in one piece!" said Makoto with a reassuring grin.

"I don't know…but I trust you. I just want you to be careful, don't do anything reckless and don't tease the police. The last thing I want is for you come home with a bullet in you," Takao warned but with a gentle voice and expression. Makoto nodded again,

"That won't happen. Well…I'll be going now. Tell Otosan I said bye," said Makoto and starts to leave.

"If you do come back with a bullet in you, can I operate on you?!" Jinsei asked excitedly,

"You can't even beat that kids' game that has to do with operating on something!" Makoto pointed out and left.

* * *

On Makoto's way to the Hiwatari Mansion, he couldn't get his dad's worried face out of his mind. 

"_I'm only a teenager and not even married…so I don't know what it's like to have a kid grow up. Does it really affect a parent that much? I want to grow up because, well, Otosan treats me like an irresponsible teenager when I'm really a mature young adult. But at the same time, I don't want to grow up. I love being babied and sheltered by Daddy…but then Otosan makes me get off my lazy butt and do something around the house. Well, for now, I'm a thief first. Actually, I'm a thief with the code of a samurai…so what does that make me? Half thief and half samurai? I'm confusing myself…" _

20 Faces gripped his cane containing his sword when he saw the mansion ahead of him…as well as the police force surrounding it.

"_I really should've seen this coming…"_

20 Faces scanned what he was up against. At least a hundred policemen(or woman) were here on both ground and air in the helicopters. 20 Faces smirked,

"Well this should be easy!"

* * *

**Next:**

**Unlike Gou, Kai and his wife are much more relaxed about the situation but is extremely annoyed with the police force surrounding them invading one of their favorite things: Personal space. **

**Before entering, 20 Faces notes the dark clouds in the sky and plans to get in and get out as quickly as possible. But when he succeeds in getting the crystal, Gou tries to stop him, stalling him long enough for the first thunder to roar in the sky…**

**Notes:**

**-Jinsei: In my Beyblade next. Gen. stories, Jinsei is still Hitoshi's son and Makoto's cousin but with a completely different personality than he's portrayed here. In this version, he's more childish for an adult(young 20's) and loves Makoto to bits. While in my other story, he enjoys torturing his cousin (ex: treats Makoto's friends with presents and treats but not Makoto himself) and is more like his own father in the anime version. In this story, he's more like his father in the manga version (Hitoshi acts a bit different from the manga and anime). **

**-For those that got confused about the 'living in the school' part. Well, I think I mentioned or explained a little bit about BBA School in the first chapter of this story. If I didn't explain well enough, then go read "BBA School Detectives" or "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" (and then the following story to that one while you're at it). **

**-I didn't put much thought in it so I sort of threw it in there. Makoto's birthday will be in November and is turning 17. Dang, he does seem old and grow up! For the sake of not making him 18, I'll just say Makoto skipped one grade so the years line up right. Japan only has 3 years of High School and Makoto's on his second year and **_**should **_**be turning 18…I think…am I counting right? **

**-For those that don't know b/c they didn't read my other stories or for whatever reason: Kai does know the true identity of 20 Faces. The Hiwatari and the Kinomiya family are basically friends. Kai and Rei are also best friends since Junior High School so you think Kai would eventually find out that Rei's a thief. As a loyal friend and trusts that his crystal will be returned, Kai doesn't mind Makoto snooping around his house or attempt to steal the crystal knowing if Makoto doesn't return it, Rei will make him. **

**-Don't ask how old Rei and Takao are and don't count it please. I'll be doing some edits in my other stories to make the ages line up right. If you don't get it: yes, Rei is 'pregnant' whether he likes it or not. I wonder if I'm the first person that made the seme pregnant? But yeah, I don't want them to be having children if they're old enough to start having grandkids in a few years. So yes, I will be trying to think through this and figure out how old they are when Makoto was born (this is the main problem actually). I should just make a timeline, that should be easy. Rei at age 20 and Takao at age 18 when they got married so I'll just work from there.**

**-The event of Makoto's childhood was too angsty for my own good so that's why there weren't much detail about it…**

**Please R and R! **


	8. Heart Struck By Lightning

**Sorry for the lateness everyone! And I'm sorry that you waited this whole time to find a shorter chapter than usual! But don't worry! I promise a faster update because I'm trying to finish up this story and another one because they're both near the end and I kind of want to finish some stories so I can start another one. **

* * *

The mansion was heavily guarded, completely surrounded around and above. 20 Faces crawled through the bushes and found what he was looking for.

"_Hello secret door. Forgot all about you," _he thought before silently pulling the chains up while crouching. The door was lifted off the ground and 20 Faces quickly slipped under it so that he doesn't have to pull it all the way up. Before he closed the door from above he saw the dark sky,

"_Whoa, that's pretty dark…better make this quick!" _

Makoto completely forgot that he used to go through this underground path when he was little with Gou and Rin. It was a secret passage only they knew about that lead straight into the house. How he missed those days…

It didn't take long for the thief to end up in the unused basement. He used his cape to keep himself from breathing in dust.

"_Ugh, is this place ever used at all anymore?" _The thief quickly wanted to get out of there; he doesn't exactly want to be dealing with bugs as much as the next person. 20 Faces silently creaked open the door leading to the basement (after he unlocked it) and was able to get a somewhat of a clear view of the Hiwatari Family in their family room. He could also hear Gou's parents' complaining about the police being in their personal space. When he was sure that no one will spot or hear him, he slipped out of the door and closed it and continued on his mission. It would almost look as if he's raiding the place, but he only has his eyes set on one prize, and one prize only.

There it was, the very crystal he saw before. 20 Faces quickly got to work to get it out and into his hands for his cousin.

"What are you doing?"

"AH!" 20 Faces nearly jumped into the air. He turned around to see Gou glaring at him.

"Hi…." The thief waved but Gou didn't think this was funny or a good time to be greeting someone.

"You're actually going to steal that from us?" Gou asked looking at the crystal,

"I'm going to being it back," said 20 Faces,

"You're still stealing!"

"Um yeah…that's my job…" the thief reminded him with a sweatdrop.

"Well I'm afraid I'm not going to just let you pass me!" Gou warned,

"Who says I'm going to let you stop me?"

20 Faces and Gou stared at each other and did not let their eyes off the other as they followed each other's moves. One trying to escape and the other trying to stop the escapee.

Kai kept hearing noise upstairs and assumes the only possibility: The great 20 Menso has arrived…and Gou probably met him.

20 Faces was jumping over tables and chairs to try and find a way out. But Gou just kept the chase up.

"_Ugh! I'm wasting time! I need to get home already!" _

The thief looked around some more; he must've missed something, there's got to be another way out.

Gou also had enough of chasing so he took out his beyblade and launched it stopping 20 Faces from going anywhere farther unless he wants to be cut to shreds.

"Come on! I said I was only borrowing it! I want to go home already!" 20 Faces whined,

"You could've just asked…"

"I'm not supposed to ask! I'm supposed to steal!"

"Why would you want to steal when you could've just asked!?"

"I have a reputation here!"

"You could've just asked me as Makoto!"

"But Makoto's not a thief, 20 Faces is! Now just let me steal this so we can both go on with our lives here!"

The two glared at each other for a few more moments. That was their first 'argument' in a long time.

"…"

"…"

The two remained silent, neither one really knowing how to start a conversation or end their situation now. What they didn't realize was that the clouds were moving and the skies were beginning to rumble…

Suddenly, lightning flashed and lit the room some room followed by a large thunder making 20 Faces nearly leap into the air with a yelp.

"Ah! Okay! That's my cue to go!"

Before Gou knew it, 20 Faces ran past him like a gust of wind. It took a moment for that to register in Gou's mind but Gou quickly went after the thief.

20 Faces broke a window as he leapt out of one and onto another rooftop. The sudden break got everybody's attention.

"It's 20 Faces! Get him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Pursue him!"

Hearing the trouble he's already caused, 20 Faces ran faster, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"_Maybe jumping right out into the open wasn't such a good idea…" _

Gou halted at the broken window to see the thief being pursued by heavy forces.

"_Makoto! You fool!" _

"Mother! Father! I'm going out!" Gou shouted as he ran downstairs. Kai saw Gou run by with his skateboard,

"Gou! You're not going anywhere!" Kai said firmly and Gou halted.

"You're not going out there in that chaos!"

"…I'm sorry…but I have to. I won't leave Makoto!"

"GOU!"

"I'm sorry!" Gou shouted and ran out the door and jumped onto his board.

"…" Kai let out a held in breath and shook his head.

"Where have I gone wrong with you?"

"_Why did you have to be as stubborn as both myself and your mother?" _

Gou felt water on his nose and he looked above him at the dark clouds and the night sky. More water came and it started to pour. Gou almost lost balance but he kept going, he had to catch up to Makoto.

* * *

Being afraid was almost being replaced by being paralyzed. 20 Faces kept running; afraid to get caught at this age, afraid of what would happen to his family if his identity his found out, afraid of being stuck out here in this storm! 

"_I can't believe I did something so stupid! I just had to afraid of loud noises! I panicked and now I'm in a bigger hole than I originally was! I already regret doing this but the situation calls for it…"_

20 Faces reached behind his cape and threw a handful of tiny metal balls behind him.

The tiny balls turned out being mini bombs as they blew up and stopped some of his pursuers.

"_I hope I didn't hurt anyone…" _

He threw more behind him as he continues to run for his life.

Gou's eyes widened when he saw and heard explosives ahead of him.

"_What the hell are you doing, Makoto?!" _

The bombs did slow the police down on the ground but Gou took note of the flyers that are pursuing Makoto. Gou quickly rolled by the stopped policemen.

"Don't let him get away! Fire at will if you must!"

Fear struck Gou upon hearing that order when he passed them.

"_NO!"

* * *

_

"_My parents must be worried if they're watching me on the news…I have to get home to them. I won't leave them alone!" _

Worried they were, Takao was trying not to go into a panic-overload. Rei was the only thing keeping him in a somewhat comfort zone.

Jinsei watched in just as much fear and worry,

"_Makoto…please, don't get caught! I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you!" _Jinsei gulped and was breathing heavily, _"Please get home safely, Makoto!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

20 Faces was getting worn out. The rain wet his clothes and the clothes were getting heavy on him. He's still got pursuers behind him and every loud thunder he hears, he loses concentration for a few seconds. He knew, he was slowing down, he had to get them off his back now or it's over.

20 Faces grabbed another handful of bombs and he turned around to throw them this time, causing massive damage to the police force and the area below him. The thief didn't hesitate to turn around and continue running.

"_Now to get rid of my air pursuers…"_

20 Faces pulled out a mini BB gun, the size of a toy, and fired at one of the helicopters near him. But instead of a bead, it was bomb, sending the helicopter flying down.

"_If I killed someone…then my career as the great 20 Menso is over…" _

20 Faces jumped onto the next rooftop,

"_But I have no choice…it's either the end of my career or the end of the lives of people I love…I regret ever taking on this theft in the first place. Why didn't I turn back when I saw a storm rolling in? Did my pride take over my common sense? Or was it something else…?" _

20 Faces ran on top of the now, apartment buildings, hoping to find a different way to lead away his pursuers.

What he didn't know was that he being aimed at, at this very moment from the air. A trigger was pulled and the fired bullet was heard. 20 Faces could barely react…before he was shot.

"MAKOTO!" Gou shouted upon hearing the fired shot.

20 Faces nearly tripped over himself when he got shot. He pulled out his gun again and with his last strength, he turned around and fired back at what shot him. That was the last thing he could do on his own. Gravity took him and fell over the edge of the rooftop.

"Makoto!" Gou shouted again as he hurried over to the building he fell over.

20 Faces hit the top of a garbage disposal and then onto the ground.

"…_I've been brought down…"_

Rain poured onto him, but he had no strength to move.

Back home, Takao nearly shrieked at what he saw. Everywhere, around the world, whoever was watching, whoever knew this thief; it's been made history that the great 20 Menso has been brought down after 3 generation. It's only a matter of time before justice gets a hold of him.

* * *

Gou rolled into the alley where 20 Faces fell, quickly jumping off his board and grabbed Makoto,

"Makoto! Makoto! Wake up! Makoto!" Gou continually shouted 20 Faces' name.

"_Why…? Otosan taught me everything, I knew everything I had to. Yet…I looked over the possibility of this happening to me. I knew a storm was coming, but I just assumed it wasn't a big one. I was taught to never assume, yet I did anyway…I'm sorry Otosan, I let you down. Forgive me, Otosan, Dad, Jinsei, Uncle Hitoshi, Grandpa…everyone…" _

The faces of the most previous people in his life, flashed to him in his mind.

"_Please forgive me everyone…"_

Gou's face was the last he saw.

"_The true reason for me doing such an idiotic mistake…was because I just wanted to see Gou again…"_

20 Faces tried to open his eyes, to see what state he's currently in. He couldn't feel anything anymore and his mind was going crazy.

"_I am…such a fool…"_

His vision was nearly blurred, but he slightly opened an eye to see what looked like Gou.

"_A love-struck fool…" _

He closed his eyes again, and lets a tear slide down his face…

* * *

**Next:**

**Gou goes back to where his problems started. The special place, just for him and Makoto. The quietness of Emerald Woods, was almost too quiet for him to bear. Recalling all those irreplaceable memories he shared with Makoto, Gou would give up anything for things to go back to the way it was for the two of them…**

**Please R and R!**


	9. Forgiveness

**Dang I finally got it updated. It's almost over! Story will probably end in a couple more chapters.

* * *

**

Eyes slowly began to open and his vision began to clear.

"_What? Where am I?" _

One slight movement and his body ached.

"Ah!" Makoto puts his hand over his waist to try and find the source of his pain. A wet towel was suddenly thrown at his face,

"Don't move. You'll make it worse," came Kai's voice and walks away after throwing Makoto the towel. Makoto raised a brow, trying to figure out whether he's dead or not and where the heck he is and why Kai was here. The towel was picked up and Makoto heard it splash in water before being folded and putted on his forehead.

"It's okay, dear, you'll be alright…" came a soothing voice. Makoto's eyes drifted to his right to see his healer, Gou's mother.

"Huh?" Makoto wasn't sure if this was really happening. He hasn't seen Gou's family in so long. He even forgot what a motherly touch felt like…

"_I must be dead. Things are too good to be true to be real…well, Gou's father could not have appeared then everything would be perfect…" _

"How is he?" came Gou's voice,

"_Okay…guess not. Wait, if this is everything I ever wanted, where the heck are my own parents?!" _

"Makoto will be alright. You keep him company, Gou…KAI! Did you call Makoto's parents' yet?!"

"You give me one reason why I should be talking to Kinomiya!"

Gou rolled his eyes; he himself admitting that his father takes his rivalry with Takao way too seriously. He answered for his mother,

"Because as your son, I would appreciate it if you did your son a nice favor for him and his best friend!"

"…What best friend?" Kai asked but picked up the phone anyway.

"…" Gou looked down at the floor and swallowed, hoping to swallow the guilt too.

"Hey…" Makoto reached a bit and pulled on Gou's clothing to get his attention, "Tell me what the heck is going on, would you?"

Gou looked down at Makoto, barely keeping one eye open. He sighed and sat down on the stool next to the couch Makoto is lying on.

"Well, you were shot last night and fell off a building…" Gou lightly summarized.

"Tell me something I don't know…" Makoto muttered.

"When you ran from here, I chased after you. So I was able to get to you before the police could. Luckily, my parents came after me, because I carried you to our limo and got you out of there. We left nothing behind for them. We brought you back here, I got yelled at by my father, after taking your costume off and replaced them with warm clothing we got someone to remove that bullet in you. My mother helped nurse you and here we are…"

Makoto blinked after Gou finished his story,

"Did I…hurt anyone?"

Gou licked his lips, not sure how to say the following.

"Um…two people were killed with many injured."

"Oh $&!...Otosan's going to kill me next!" Makoto groaned.

"_Especially in his current state of having mood swings!" _

"Can I…?"

"What?" Gou asked leaning closer. Makoto looked between Gou and where Gou's parents stood near the kitchen in view.

"I want to speak with me family…"

* * *

"Makoto! I swear on the rest of my life, I am not letting you out of this house! Ever!" Takao shouted over the phone.

"You know he has school right?" Jinsei reminded who was standing next to Takao,

"Except for school!" Takao added and Jinsei shook his head.

"Makoto! I'm very glad that you're alive and well!" Jinsei shouted for Makoto to hear.

"Hey, you keep quiet! I'm telling your father what your crazy request got my son into!" Takao threatened,

"Wah? No! Please! No! Not my father! He's as scary as Uncle Rei when he's angry!"

"What?" Rei growled with an anime vein from behind Jinsei.

"Ah! H-Hey…uh, don't take it personally! I meant nothing from it!" said Jinsei with a fake smile.

"Hn…" Rei turned his attention away from Jinsei and to Takao,

"Is he alright?" Rei asked and Takao hesitantly nodded,

"Now Makoto, I'm not going to risk anything so I'm not going to have you move. I want you to stay there and rest until you get better. Oh and behave! Let me talk to Kai again, I want to make sure he doesn't try to kill you or something…"

"Takao, Kai's not evil," said Rei and asks for the phone,

"You never know," said Takao handing Rei the phone.

"Makoto, I have never been more disappointed in you since the time you stole your cousin's cake and ate it in your room on his birthday!"

"Hey…I remember that!" Jinsei exclaimed and then yelled into the phone, "You owe me cake!"

"I didn't know!" Makoto protested, ignoring Jinsei's comment,

"It had Jinsei's name on the cake…" Rei reminded,

"I couldn't read!"

"You were 8!"

"…Oh…Okay! You win!"

Gou watches Makoto talk to his family as if nothing has happened. He sighed and grabbed a jacket,

"I'm going out! I'll be back soon!" Gou shouted for his parents to hear and then left.

* * *

Gou stepped and kicked the leaves on the ground as he silently walked through Emerald Woods.

"_I have never felt this…bad before. Or have I? And I just don't remember? Makoto said this place was special to him. Then this place should be special to me too. Maybe it was; after all, I asked to meet Makoto's other…identity, here," _Gou thought and looked into the small lake water before him. He quickly looked away from himself and kicked the ground below him to send rocks into the water and mess up his image in the water. How is one supposed to make up years of a single mistake he's done? Gou doesn't want to take those same amount years to make up his mistake; he wants to do it sooner than that!

Gou couldn't help but feel bad; he let down someone really important to him…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad, how is Otosan doing?" Makoto asked still lying in on the couch speaking to his family.

"He's fine, why?"

"Just checking, I mean, with Jinsei over there and Otosan having his mood swings, things might get a little crazy…"

"Well…REI! _What _are you going?!" Takao shouted and Makoto heard him slam the phone down. Makoto could still lightly hear a conversation between them:

"Eating, why?" Rei asked and took a bite of his cake.

"Um, with all do respect, Uncle Rei, no one puts cheese on cake," said Jinsei,

"I wasn't asking you!" Rei snapped.

"I wasn't scared about the food combination you just did, but I don't think you should be eating cake…well, my cake," Takao corrected. Makoto lightly giggled, things seem to be fine over there, but just a little crazy like he expected.

* * *

Gou came home after dinner time and took a peek in his living room to see what Makoto's doing…only to find that he wasn't there.

"Mother!!!!!!" was the first thing Gou shouted.

"She's out getting medicine! Why are you yelling?!" Kai shouted from somewhere in the mansion.

"Where's Makoto?!" Gou shouted running upstairs where he heard Kai's voice.

"We moved him to the guest room so he can sleep more comfortably," Kai replied walking about of his bedroom and almost ran into Gou.

"Which guest room?" Gou asked following Kai,

"The one closest to your room. Now let me be, I have to get on the computer to send files to your Uncle Yuri," said Kai and Gou rolled his eyes,

"He nicknamed himself that! I have never called him 'Uncle Yuri' and I never will!"

"What about when you were 8?" Kai reminded stopping and turning to face Gou,

"…That didn't count!" Gou argued.

* * *

Makoto slept soundly in the guest bedroom. He was in a deep enough sleep that he didn't even hear the noise outside the room. But he was dreaming happily; his body curled up and turned facing the wall, keeping the smile on his face. His dream? Excited and happy to know he's going to have a sibling soon and couldn't help but dream about the new addition to his family.

The door of the guest room slowly opened and Gou peaked in. Seeing that Makoto was sound asleep to his surprise, Gou silently stepped in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the bed and gently put down the vase filled with water on the side table drawer and then placed the flowers he collected earlier in them. Even after a whole day of thought, Gou can't think of a way to say 'I'm sorry.' He looked over at Makoto's smiling face and Gou could only wonder what kawaii Makoto is dreaming so happily about…

The next morning, Makoto slowly began to open his eyes and wake up. He smelled breakfast and that woke him up immediately…except he forgot he really shouldn't move and held in his grunt of pain. After the pain subsided, he let out a held breath. That's when he noticed the only colors in the room: a vase filled with colorful flowers.

"_Oh, Gou's mother must've left them here…" _Makoto lied on his back completely, _"Even now, I still wish that I could have a mom…" _

Just then, he heard knocking on his door.

"Come in…" he said loud enough, but tiredly, for whomever it was outside to hear and he turns his body to face the wall opposite of the door to get some more rest; though he was really hoping it was his favorite mother figure.

"Makoto-Kun?"

Makoto lightly flinched when he realized that it wasn't who he was wising for.

"Um…y-yes?" Makoto lightly replied without turning around. He did tuck himself in a bit more though, hoping to hide a bit…

He could hear the door closing and then Gou's footsteps coming closer.

"How are you feeling?"

"Uh, fine, just fine!" Makoto replied quickly, just wanting Gou to go away.

"Oh, that's good to hear. When you're better, I'll take you home. I don't like to trouble my parents with my problems…if it's okay with you, can I take my mother's job of taking care of you while you're in bed?" Gou asked and Makoto had to try extra hard to avoid groaning in annoyance.

"Uh…s-sure…" Makoto replied who continued to stare the white wall.

"_I curse my parents for giving me such a kind and generous nature!!" _

"Really? Th-Thanks Makoto…I'll…I'll do my best."

"Yeah…"

"_I hate this! I want to go home!!" _Makoto mentally cried.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean he's at Gou's place?!" Minkah nearly shouted for all to hear when Jinsei told Minkah that at the door.

"Well, that's what I heard. He got injured, so his parents don't want him moving much," Jinsei lightly explained.

"Oh…but he's okay right?" Minkah asked and Jinsei only shrugged,

"I guess he is. He sounded alright over the phone."

"I see…I guess I'll go visit Gou then," said Minkah and started heading for the Hiwatari Mansion.

"Eh?! Hey wait a minute! Minkah! Shouldn't you give Makoto and that Gou-kid-oh forget it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi…" no one really knows why, but Kai seems to be very good at intimidating kids-teens…

Minkah was very nervous and I was wondering why he's standing at the Hiwatari Mansions doorway for.

"_Oh right, Makoto's here…" _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Makoto?"

Makoto was about to sit up from hearing Minkah's voice but the pain stopped him.

"Hold on, careful! Why do you always forget the reason you're in bed for? Don't move so much!" Gou warned trying to ease the pain.

"Ah! Makoto!" Minkah smiled happily when he saw Makoto. Makoto smiled and lifted a hand for a wave.

"Hey Minkah!"

"Hi Gou," Minkah greeted and invited himself to sit on Makoto's bed.

"Hn…" much to Gou's dislike for that, "Hi…"

"You okay?" Minkah asked with concern,

"Oh way, much better!" said Makoto with a smile and Gou suddenly felt hurt.

"Good! I'm so glad I'm finally able to see you! I was so worried! I'm sure the others are too; I'll let them know you're okay. I hope you get better by your birthday though," said Minkah and Makoto nodded,

"Me too…I would much rather prefer to celebrate my birthday _not _in bed!" said Makoto with a small laugh.

Gou only sat there and looked between the close friends. Besides the fact that he feels left out, he regretted his actions in the past; he could be the one that makes Makoto comfortable, smiling, and laughing.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Don't panic when I tell you this, but your Otosan had to see a doctor at short notice. But he's fine! Don't worry! My dad was there with them and he found out if you're having a sister or a brother!" said Minkah excitedly.

"Really?!" Makoto sat half way up before say "Ow" repeatedly while lying back down.

"Makoto!" Gou cried his name in concern and checked his body to make sure nothing reopened.

"Ow…I'm fine, really…" Makoto then turned his attention back to Minkah and swiftly grabbed his hand,

"Really Minkah?! Did he tell you?!"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! He did! But I won't tell you if you want it to be a surprise. Your parents wanted it to be a surprise so they don't know."

"Hm…I…I actually want to know. Please tell me Minkah! It would brighten my day so much! I won't tell my parents! But I really want to know!" Makoto nearly begged with glee.

"Um…wait, please excuse me, Makoto. Minkah, please watch over Makoto, I'll be right back…" Gou muttered as he stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Sure Gou," said Minkah but watched Gou leave in worry.

Gou closes the door quietly as he left the room and he silently strolls to his own bedroom and lies on top of his bed.

"…_I can never make up so much lost time. How can I ever call myself his friend? It will take me forever to do what Minkah does for Makoto everyday…" _Gou thought as he silent tears strolled down his face.

* * *

Makoto wanted to scream in delight of the news.

"Don't tell anyone that I told you. My dad made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone, okay?"

Makoto nodded,

"I won't! But I'm just so happy!" Makoto found it hard from screaming at the top of his lungs to the world about his new sibling's gender, "Ah! I just want to scream it out loud! Don't worry, I won't really. I'm now even more excited!"

"Even though you're probably in trouble with your parents?" Minkah pointed out and Makoto sweatdropped,

"W-Well…yeah! Sure, I'll probably be grounded for a good year, but knowing this is totally worth it!"

"So how long are you stuck here with…those glaring eyes…" said Minkah looking around as if expect Kai's eyes to appear on the walls.

"Heh, for a while. My parents want me to heal completely so I'll be stuck with both Gou and his father for a good while. But it's not so bad; I'm stuck with his mother too. Since I don't have a mom, I really appreciate the time I get to spend with her. It's a really nice feeling…Do you feel nice and warm with your mother, Minkah?"

"Hm? Yeah, I guess…well…yeah, I do. I guess I kind of take that feeling for granted since I have both my parents. I used to tell myself that I really envy you. I mean, you don't have a mother nagging at you all the time…" Minkah then took in a breath and sighed, "But as I got older I guess I began to really see the difference between us and I kind of felt bad for you sometimes. Even though both your parents love you very much, you've always told me you've always wanted to know what a having a mother felt like and you may never really know that feeling…"

"Oh Minkah…" a smile spreads across Makoto's face, "I'm okay, really. I consider myself pretty lucky. I'm one of the few to have two dads! That's pretty rare! But I think they act a lot like all other couples. They have different parenting styles, and I kind of wonder why I'm not screwed up…but they're both understanding of me and each other…well most of the time to each other. They're disagreements are actually quite entertaining," Makoto admitted thinking of some events in the past. Though even now he still wonders why he isn't screwed up. One time, Rei says self-control and self-discipline is a key factor in being strong both physically and mentally and it will take you far…but then about two minutes after that, Takao comes into the room saying how it's okay to spoil yourself every now and then and took him to the mall. Boy was Rei angry when they got home…And Makoto isn't even sure which of their lessons he even follows up to this point…

Makoto then realized that he should be talking to his parents right now…

* * *

"I get really uncomfortable…not sure why," Makoto explains to Takao over the phone. After Minkah left, Makoto waited patiently for Gou to come back to help get him a phone. But he never came back to the room and Makoto was forced to move himself a bit to reach the phone near him.

"How so, Mako-Chan? Is it the way he treats you? Talks to you?"

"I don't know…I just don't want to be here. I just feel a bit nervous whenever I'm near Gou…" Makoto confessed.

"Maybe it's just an awkward feeling because you two haven't been to each other's places in so long," Takao guessed.

"Uh…maybe…"

"If you feel that uncomfortable, we can bring you home," said Rei who overheard the conversation due to Takao putting the phone on speaker.

"N-No! It's okay! I'm perfectly fine here, Otosan! Really!" Makoto said quickly. He doesn't want to make his Otosan do more than he has to everyday, "But Dad? Um, what if it's me? I mean, I think I'm just a bit upset at Gou. About something between us…" Makoto tried to think up the right words, "And I don't know what to do…"

"_Boy that was lame…" _Makoto thought, angry at himself.

"Well, talk it out, and then forgive each other!" said Takao with a smile,

"As if it's really that easy…" Rei muttered and Takao sweatdrop,

"No need to see the glass half empty all the time, Rei…but I'm only letting it slide because your emotion level is all over the place!"

"But Dad…Otosan's right. How can it be that simple?" Makoto asked,

"Well that depends. What exactly happened between you two?" Takao asked,

"Um…I don't want to talk about it. Don't worry! I'll work this out! Thanks!"

Ever after all these years, Makoto never told his parents about his problems with Gou. They both assumed they were still friends, just not as close.

After hanging up Makoto made himself comfortable and got ready to fall asleep.

"_Talk it out huh? Easier said than done. What am I supposed to say anyway? 'Gou, I was just wondering if you still hate me.' 'Gou, I honestly think you're just being nice to me because I'm your favorite thief' 'Gou, just tell me the god damn truth about why you're acting so weird! It's creeping me out…' Oh yeah, talking it out will make everything better…Give me a break. Even my parents had trouble doing that!" _Makoto continued to talk to himself in his mind as he tries to fall asleep without dinner.

* * *

Minkah visited Makoto constantly, being the only one outside the family, the Hiwatari family, and his parents' friends, that knows his secret of being a thief, Minkah is basically the only one even allowed to see Makoto out of all of his friends. Though Gou wasn't too happy about it. With Minkah constantly over, Gou's losing his confidence to even utter a word to Makoto anymore. Gou was even having the same troubles about 'talking it out with Makoto.' He wasn't even sure where to start or what to say! But the main factor with his problem is that Minkah is always over and whenever he leaves, Makoto always says he's had a long day and then tries to go to sleep. The upside to all of this is that Makoto's wounds are getting better over time and Makoto can actually move more without screaming "Ouch!" every single time. But Gou was hoping Makoto wouldn't recover so quickly…

"Oh I feel great! I've always had a healthy body though," said Makoto over the phone as he moves his shoulders a bit, "Well I've always been one to recover fast from things. I mean, when I get sick I'm usually back in school the very next day!"

"That's good to hear, Makoto!" said Jinsei on the other line.

"Hey, I never asked, did my Otosan give you an earful when I first fell from that roof?" Makoto asked and Jinsei turned pale even though Makoto couldn't see.

"Well…not exactly…"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well…Uncle Takao told my father what happened and…he's the one that gave me the earful…"

"Oh, I'm sorry then. It wasn't too bad was it?" Makoto asked,

"My father is as scary as your Otosan, Makoto! And the worse part is that is wasn't your Otosan that told on me!" Jinsei complained,

"Yeah but, Uncle Brookly-Chan is nice!" said Makoto with a teasing voice, "He's a better 'housewife' than my own dad!"

"Okay, please don't call my other dad 'Brookly-Chan' that is just weird! And don't call him a 'housewife' you little brat! Just because he acts more…feminine… than your dad doesn't mean you have the right to call him that!"

Makoto only laughed. Gou opened the door carrying a glass of water to see Makoto on the phone again. Makoto noticed Gou and then calmed himself down,

"Sorry, Jinsei. You know I was only teasing. I gotta go okay? Se ya!" Makoto hung up and put the phone back in his place.

"Enjoying yourself?" Gou asked and puts down the glass on the side table for Makoto

"Yeah…oh, sorry, am I rising up the phone bill?" Makoto asked and Gou only shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Do your parents want you home soon?" Gou asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah…they'll talk to your parents about it. I'm not too much trouble am I?" Makoto asked,

"N-No…of course not, Makoto," said Gou, wondering why Makoto would even ask such a thing…his incident was an accident.

"Really? Well I'm sure your father would want me out of here soon! I am homesick though…So I can't wait to get back home," Makoto confessed.

"…Will you…do anything after you get home?" Gou asked,

"Huh? What do you mean? I'll probably rest a bit more, but I didn't plan anything father than that…"

Gou sighed in relief, glad Makoto won't go jumping into action anytime soon.

"I don't think I'll be doing anything, really. My Otosan…is forbidding me from going out as a thief again…"

Gou's eyes widened,

"Wait…what?"

"I hurt and killed people. It was a complete accident but that can't reverse what I've done. My career as a thief is officially over," Makoto sighed, "Now not only will I have to live with the guilt I'll be carrying with the rest of my life, I don't know what to do with the rest of my life…"

"You could…" Gou stopped himself, "Never mind…"

Much to Gou's disappointment, he was told Makoto was to return to his home tomorrow. But Gou still volunteered to take Makoto home himself. That news disappointed Makoto, who wanted to be taken home by Gou's mother…

* * *

"Well…this is awkward," said Makoto out loud. Gou was helping Makoto walk since Makoto would be limping without someone to support on.

"Hn…you'll be home soon."

The two arrived at Makoto's home's doorstep.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Makoto said out loud with a smile. Makoto let himself off Gou and held onto the knob to move.

Gou took in a deep breath and helps Makoto into his home and puts the bag containing Makoto's costume on the floor.

Makoto walked in slowly, hoping not to attract noise.

"What's wrong?" Gou asked when Makoto wasn't shouting out "I'm home!" for all to hear.

"Uh, I just don't want my dad to get all kissy-face and treating me like a baby in front of you…" Makoto admitted with a light blush.

"Oh…"

"Well, thank you for everything. And thank your parents for me too!" said Makoto with a bow, "Goodnight."

"…Makoto, wait," Gou put his hand on the door, before Makoto closed it.

"What's wrong, Gou?" Makoto asked with concern.

"I…I just…" Gou struggled to find the right words, "I'm just…Makoto I'm sorry!"

"_Sorry?" _Makoto repeated in his mind.

"I'm sorry…for everything. That's…all I have to say…Goodnight, Makoto." Gou quickly left after that before Makoto could say anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gou slowly walks back to his home, he let out a held breath. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He jumped suddenly when his cell phone broke the silence. He looked at the number but didn't recognize it; he picked up the call anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gou, you didn't let me tell you that I forgive you…" said Makoto over the phone and Gou stopped walking. He felt even more weights being lifted off him as he smiled and thanked the lord for Makoto's kind heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto say back against the couch as he puts his phone away, he ponders if he's truly forgiven Gou at all…

"_Why was I born with such a kind-hearted nature?" _

Well, with a dad like Takao, calling your about-to-be-an-adult-son 'my baby' or kissing and hugging him as if he's still a 5-year-old that fell off the swings; Makoto's question was quickly answered.

* * *

**Next:**

**Makoto decides to wait until his Otosan becomes more 'calm' before he burns his thief costume; so Makoto becomes bored out his mind staying home, grounded, doing absolutely nothing. That is, until Gou sneaks into his bedroom...**

**Please R and R!**


	10. Love Rival!

**Ah! Trying to finish up this story!**

* * *

Makoto sighed as he stared at the fire before him.

"_Huh? Dad, where's Otosan?" Makoto asked when he realized that he hasn't heard Rei's voice yet when he came home one afternoon. _

"_Oh, don't worry Makoto, he's fine. His old teacher has come to Japan. You've met him before haven't you? Tao-Sensei? Well your new sibling is arriving soon and it's not exactly normal to go to a regular hospital if you're a male giving birth so we had to call in Tao-Sensei and your Otosan's with him staying at Mystel's place. Didn't Minkah mention that to you? Anyway, I can't wait though! I still wonder what gender my new little baby will be!" said Takao with sparkly eyes and is smiling with glee. _

Makoto sighed again. He agreed with Otosan that they will burn his costume together but apparently, he's not here.

And even though Takao's kindhearted, he agrees with Rei about grounding Makoto and now the poor young adult is stuck at home. He sighed once again before getting up and returning upstairs to his bedroom. The poor half-Neko felt so lonely being cooped up in the house all day after school. He even got his homework done earlier than usual because of that.

_Knock_

Makoto fell on his bed and started to ponder things and worry for his Otosan even though he knows he doesn't have to.

_Knock_

Makoto sighed again,

"_This sucks…I want to go out and play…" _Makoto whined in his head with anime tears.

_Knock_

Makoto groaned and rolled over,

"_Hey, I wonder why I keep hearing this constant bumping noise or something…" _Makoto thought and opened his eyes to see Gou waving outside his window. (Makoto gives a anime-freak-out expression)

"GAH!" Makoto quickly covered his mouth before Takao hears him yell some more. He got up from his bed and opened the window,

"What are you doing here?! No, what are you _doing_?!" Makoto exclaimed in whisper as Gou climbs in.

"Climbing…" Gou replied bluntly as Makoto closes the window again.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Makoto pointed at Gou.

"I know you're grounded, but I wanted to see you. Do you…" Gou's eyes wandered for a bit before coming back to focus on Makoto, "Do you…want to go out?"

"Hm? You want me to go out? With…you?" Makoto repeated with a slight sense of worry when he repeated the 'with you' part.

"Just out for some ice cream. There's…a lot we need to talk about…right?" Gou asked,

"I guess…"

"So then, is it alright with you? We can make it quick."

"Um, yeah, sure. Why not?"

With that, Makoto snuck out with Gou.

* * *

The two walked together as they ate their ice creams, both chocolate.

"When I graduate, I'll be going off to college by next year. I was planning on going abroad but…"

Makoto made a final lick before starting to eat his cone when Gou mentioned about going abroad,

"But…?"

"…Maybe I should stay in Japan. At least wait until I see…where you'll be going," Gou replied and started licking his melting ice cream that he barely touched.

"Hm, I never thought about where I'll be going. I especially didn't think about going abroad. Then I'll be away from my family. And I love being with them; I don't think I can stand going far away, I'll get homesick too easily," Makoto confessed.

"I see…"

"But please, don't put me as your reason for staying behind. When you can have a much better education out there in the world!" Makoto pointed out, "And besides, you'll need it. Especially if you're taking over your father's job. I don't even know what I'm going to do. Maybe I'll take up cooking and take over my Otosan's restaurant when I grow up."

"You still have another year to decide," Gou reminded,

"Yeah…I know…" Makoto never really thought about his future. He always thought his future was to be the greatest thief of his generation. But now that that dream is gone, he's left with nothing.

After their talk, Gou walked Makoto back home. There were a lot of awkward silences, and it bothered the two a lot. Makoto was unsure of what to say or act to someone that's been absent from your life for a good amount of time only to have them suddenly come back and almost forcing themselves back into his life. Gou on the other hand, is also worried about what he should do or say. He's missed out on so much of Makoto's life and is completely NOT used to the more grown up and mature Makoto vs. the one he remembers all those years ago.

"Hey…" Gou started and Makoto looked at him,

"Yeah?"

"I heard…that your Otosan is giving birth…"

Makoto turned white and was unsure of what to say.

"Is that true?"

"Uh…"

"Is it?"

"…"

"I guess that's a yes?"

"Maybe…" Makoto muttered.

"That's pretty amazing," said Gou in actual awe. Makoto then let out a sigh of relief.

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought it was only a myth and not really possible," Gou admitted.

"Ah…" Makoto lightly nodded. The two then realized they were back at Makoto's home.

"Well…see ya," Makoto waved before scaling up to his bedroom window.

"Bye…"

* * *

The next day at school, Gou couldn't stop tapping his desk with his pencil, with a certain question running through his mind. So at lunch, he decided to confront Makoto about it.

"Makoto…" Gou started as he looks down at Makoto who was sitting at his desk eating,

"Hm?" Makoto replied with a fish in his mouth, as if he was a cat that just caught a fish that jumped out of the water. Gou sweatdropped but it later went away, realizing how cute Mako looked like that. Gou looked at the other desks next to Makoto, seeing he's got a few seconds before his friends fill in those empty desks.

"If it's possible for a neko-jin to give birth…what about you?"

Makoto was almost eating away the skeleton of the small fish before he nearly bit down on the sharp bones and turning red like mad.

"H-How should I know?! I'm still a virgin for crying out loud!" Makoto nearly exclaimed out loud for the class to hear.

"Sorry…the thought just wouldn't go away. Don't people from your Otosan's home have kids with people like your dad?" Gou asked,

"Huh? Uh…oh! I get it, and well, no. It's not that common actually. Otosan's from a village in the mountains of China. I don't recall a lot of…homosexual males that find themselves a mate outside the village; I think it's because they're afraid of being cast out. At least from what I've been told. All the heterosexual people, yes, I do know they leave the village. Like Rin's parents. Her mom left the village along with her brother, my Otosan and a couple of other people from the village. She found someone special too, and that's how Rin came to be. Wow, I might be the first half and half male out there," said Makoto in surprise and Gou only sweatdropped.

"_He never thought about it until now?"_

"MAKOTO!!" a loud voice shouted and both boys knew who that was.

"Speak of the devil…" Makoto muttered as Rin came up to his desk!

"Makoto! You have to tell what you want for your birthday!!"

Behind Rin, Mark, the rest of Makoto's friends followed,

"Yeah, Makoto! I need to know!" said Minkah,

"I'm invited to the party right?" Tai asked,

"M-Me too?" Cam shyly stuttered.

"Is the party at his house?" Mark asked Rin who shrugged.

"Okay, everyone! Please! Give me some room!" Makoto waved his arms so everyone will just back away a bit, "Thank you! Now I can eat my lunch!" with thought, he plopped some rice into his mouth.

"Makoto!" Rin scolded for ignoring the questions.

"Guys, seriously, get me whatever you want. I currently have no specific interest in something. Except for that new video that just came out, but I don't want 5 copies of that!!"

As Rin continues to argue with Makoto about the presents, Gou snuck around to talk to Mark.

"When's the party anyway?" he asked,

"Hard to say…Rin keeps changing the date because Makoto never agrees with anything…" Mark replied with a sigh.

"Well I suggest a day when there's no school, that's one thing. Location?"

"We haven't decided that either…" said Mark sadly.

"…How about your place? Makoto hasn't been there yet has he?"

"My place? I don't know…why not yours? You have the biggest home ever," Mark pointed out.

"Um…believe me, my father would never be happy with a bunch of 'kids' as he still calls us, running around his home. And Makoto has already been to Minkah's place. You're the only one left…besides Rin but-"

"Rin already said she's not putting her house up for a party," Mark cut in,

"Oh, alright. So what do you think Mark?" Gou asked crossing his arms.

"I'll run that by with Rin," said Mark nodding his head, "Oh yeah, what are you getting him? If you're going that is."

"Uh…well I want to go but…I don't know what to get him either…" Gou admitted with a light blush of embarrassment.

"Yeah, Makoto's more of a giving kind of guy. I rarely hear him ask for things. I think that's cool," said Mark with a smile.

"_Yeah but if Makoto wanted something, he could just steal it…" _Gou thought in his head with a sweatdrop, "_At least…that's what he would've done before…" _

* * *

"I'm home!" Makoto announced when he got back from school.

"Hi Makoto! Takao greeted when Makoto walked into the kitchen to see his dad in his apron and completely covered in flour.

"Hi Dad…dy?" Takao was about to hug his son but Makoto slowly backed away,

"I was baking a cake for you birthday," Takao explained and Makoto almost went pale.

"_Not Otosan?!" _Makoto thought trying to hide his fear of dying from a good cause. Makoto then noticed something,

"Is that it on the ceiling?" Makoto asked raising a brow seeing a brown thing splat to the ceiling.

"…That was the first try…" said Takao slightly embarrassed.

"Oh…" Makoto sweatdrops,

"_Now I'm a tad worried…"_

Makoto unconsciously smiled and then his Otosan came into his mind,

"Will Otosan be okay? How's he doing?" Makoto asked a bit concerned,

"I'm sure he's fine. I just hope the baby comes before your birthday…oh! Wouldn't it be great if you and your new siblings had the same birthday?!" said Takao excitedly,

"Hey! That would be awesome!" Makoto agreed, "Well good luck on my cake…it doesn't need to be _that_ special!" said Makoto hoping Takao won't try too hard and the family might end up with a cake-for-a-ceiling in the kitchen.

"Oh nonsense! This will be my best cake yet!"

"Oh…okay…" Makoto sweatdropped and sighed,

"_Well, if Otosan can live after eating his cooking for a good 15 to 20 years, I don't see why I can't survive a birthday cake. And it's only fair that I give him a chance." _

_--_

Makoto watches Takao's attempt at baking, not that he was paying any real attention. Makoto started sighing a lot mainly because he knew his friends will go through a lot of trouble just for him.

"_I'm not even that good a guy…for crying out loud I was just a greatest thief of this generation so far until recently! Minkah's the only one I can trust with that information. And I think my split identity, screwed up Gou in some way. He's acting weird that it's almost creeping me out. Well…I am his favorite thief, and he's not a quitter to just let that fact slide. But what would Rin, Mark, Tai, and Cam say or react if they knew my secret? Will I ever get a 'surprise' birthday party from them again?"_

Makoto let out another sigh and Takao was getting tired of hearing it.

"Okay, Makoto, what's going on?" Takao asked crossing his arms standing before Makoto who was playing with his drink as he sat in the kitchen.

"Nothing…"

"Makoto…" Takao said his son's name sternly.

"I'm sorry; I was just…wondering what to name my new sibling!" Makoto made up that excuse on the spot, though he really should've been thinking that anyway.

"Oh, really? I can't believe Rei and I never discussed that!" said Takao with a laugh.

"Wait, you don't think of names beforehand?" Makoto asked a bit confused.

"Nope! When you were born, I'm the one that basically gave you the name…hey, I guess Rei can name this child this time!" said Takao cheerfully.

"Can we see Otosan?" Makoto asked and Takao's face dropped,

"Well…no. Tao-Sensei said we can't unfortunately…but I really miss my Rei-Rei!!" Takao was nearly in anime tears and Makoto sweatdrops.

"_I should really do an experiment to see how long the uke can last without the seme around…" _Makoto thought and was really tempted to actually do that, _"I wonder…will I be a seme or uke? Gah! I really shouldn't be thinking of that stuff now! I can't believe I just asked myself that!" _

* * *

"H-Here…M-Makoto-Kun…" a long red-haired girl held out a wrapped present and held it out in front of her while blushing like crazy, "P-Please accept th-this…H-Happy Birthday…"

Makoto smiled sweetly and took the gift,

"Thank you so much. That's so sweet of you!"

The girl smiled,

"O-Of course Makoto-Kun! I-I did my best...t-to find the right, um, present for y-you!"

Tai and Cam stayed at their desks as they wait for class to start that morning. It was the morning at school of Makoto's birthday and that only means one thing regarding presents:

"That's his 10th one already!" Tai said out loud,

"He might've gotten more popular since last year," said Cam and looked up at the clock, "There's about 10 minutes left before class starts."

"Why does Makoto only come early on his birthday?" Tai asked shaking his head.

"Because Mako knows that he'll be receiving gifts. To respect his admirers' wishes, he comes early so that they all get a chance to give him something," Cam explained.

"Wow…I thought he came early just so he can get them."

Fire Class:

"Okay…I'm going to do this!" a brunette said confidentially holding a wrapped package.

"You're going for it?"

"Really?!"

"I will! Wish me luck!"

"Okay! Good luck!"

"You can do it!"

"Alright! Thanks girls!" the brunette took in a deep breath and left the fire class and off to Makoto's homeroom class.

"She's so brave!"

"I wish I had the courage to face Makoto-Kun…"

"You're nervous?"

"Yes…does Makoto-Kun dislike the fire class?"

"He never said that!"

"Yeah! Why don't you go to his class at lunch?"

"But…everyone else might be there…"

"Who cares? If you like him, then show it to him!"

"Y-You're right…I'll do it!"

Gou listened in as the girls of his classroom gather together talking about Makoto. Some encouraging others to give him his birthday gift, others just simply talking about him.

"My big sister has a huge crush on him!"

"My little sister starting liking him after I told my family at dinner about last year's sports fest! I should've just kept Makoto to myself!"

Suddenly, a blonde pony-tail girl came running into the classroom.

"You won't believe this!"

"What? What?" all the girls responded.

"It's Kiyoshi-Kun!"

"Who?"

"Isn't Kiyoshi-Kun the hot gay guy that everyone talks about and wishes he were straight?"

"Yes! You know, Kiku-Chan's cousin!" the blonde replied,

"What about him?"

"I just overheard that he's going to confess his feelings for Makoto-Kun! Today!"

"WHAT?!" nearly the entire class exclaimed and Gou grew stiff.

"Does Makoto-Kun even…you know, swing that way?"

"I don't know, but Kiyoshi-Kun's got guts! He's as good of a person as Makoto-Kun! His name even means 'purity' you know!"

Gou nearly slammed his arms down while he was reading and got up, walking over to the blonde girl that gave the news.

"Hey, Ai-San!"

"Y-Yes, Gou-Kun?"

"This…Kiyoshi person…what class is he in?"

"Oh, Kiyoshi-Kun is in the Earth Class."

"Earth…"

Kiyoshi Sato of the Earth class:

-Tall, long blue hair with red streaks on his spiky long bangs, shiny green eyes.

-best beyblader in his class

-Older than Makoto by two months

-Sports: soccer, snowboarding, beyblading

-Interests: Makoto, 20 Menso, art, reading, chess

-straight/gay/bi: admits being gay-positive he's gay-causes the loss of most of his female admirers due to the confession.

-Popularity: High-friends with members from both genders and despite he only looks at other guys, he still has fan girls remaining.

-Grades: A and B student with occasional Cs every now and then. On good terms with teachers.

--

"Damn, you really are good," said Gou as he reads over the information on Kiyoshi.

"Of course! Now cough up the dough!" Mary demanded as she held out her hand. Gou reached into his pocket and pulled out some money for Mary and walks away reading the information over.

"_If he's so great, how come I never noticed him?" _Gou thought with an anime vein.

It was lunch when Gou asked Mary to get him information on Kiyoshi. Luckily, there was only one person named Kiyoshi in Makoto's grade for Mary to look into. Near the end of lunch, Gou got what he was looking for.

--

Makoto looked around him; everyone seems to be in a gossiping mood today.

"Hey Minkah, why does everyone keep whispering to each other and why am I always been looked at?" Makoto asked in whisper since class started again,

"I don't know, I didn't talk to anyone but you, Tai, and Cam today," Minkah whispered back. Some girls looked over at Makoto and giggled. Makoto's been having a weird birthday so far. Though…he still has to find a way to bring all those gifts home; gifts piled at the back of the classroom…

After school, Makoto attended his kendo class and Gou went over to the soccer field. There, he saw long blue hair tied in a low ponytail, like Makoto does it, sparkling in the sun. Player number 2 and handling the soccer ball with great skill; everything matches the description of Kiyoshi Sato.

The soccer ball that Kiyoshi impressively kicked went past the goalie and the team cheers along with some of Kiyoshi's fans.

Gou stood by to watch the entire time, waiting for Makoto to come out and hoped that Kiyoshi won't be done around the same time.

The whistle blew.

Kiyoshi sat down and drank from his water bottle.

"Yoh! Kiyo! The kendo class is ending! Aren't you going to go see that guy you were talking about?" player number 10 asked. Kiyoshi looked up at the clock tower and nearly jumped to his feet.

"Awe man! Thanks for telling me! I'll be right back, cover for me if the coach calls for me okay?"

"Sure thing, Kiyo, good luck!"

--

Gou noticed people leaving from the gym and spotted Makoto walked out. He was about to walk over but he was bumped and nearly fell.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Hiwatari-sempai! I'm in a rush!" Kiyoshi apologized and continued running.

--

"Alright see you tomorrow, Makoto!" one of Makoto's kendo friends waved as he ran ahead.

"Bye!" Makoto waved as he takes his time walking.

"Makoto-Kun!"

Makoto stopped and saw a panting Kiyoshi.

"I'm so glad I caught you before you left!"

"Oh, Kiyoshi-Kun, is there something I can help you with?" Makoto asked innocently.

"Well actually…"

Some viewers, mainly the girls, paused when they saw Kiyoshi and Makoto less than 5 feet from each other. They quickly started whispering among themselves and watches the two in excitement.

"I was wondering if you're doing anything later today?"

"Um…no. Well, tonight I am since it's my birthday but I'm free until 6," Makoto replied naively.

"Oh! That's great! Look, I have a soccer game to finish. Do you care to come watch? I'll be done soon, and I really want to…"

"To?" Makoto tilted his head to the side with a cute confused look.

"Um…I really want to take you out…for your birthday…" Kiyoshi started rubbing his arm, nervous. Makoto blinked and replied with a surprised stare,

"Wait…you're not…"

"I'm asking you out!" Kiyoshi cut in with a smile but bright red blush, "I…I really like you. W-Well, heh, you don't have to answer to me now. But I would like it if you tell me after my game…so you can think about it. Is that okay?"

"Oh…um…I suppose that's alright…" Makoto replied with a red face.

"Great! Thanks a bunch Makoto-Kun! Oh yes, I still need to give you your birthday present! Don't worry; I'll give it you after the game!" Kiyo smiled brightly and almost skipped his way back to the field.

Makoto stood in his heart beating a bit faster than usual.

"_Awe man…and I thought I had enough presents to bring home…" _Makoto thought between his trains of thoughts. He was interrupted in his thoughts when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, Gou. How was your-"

"Don't you dare say yes to that guy!" Gou interrupted pointing at the soccer field.

"Wha? Why?" Makoto asked a bit startled at the sudden outburst.

"You hardly even know the guy!"

"Um, actually, I do…we've chatted before and we're on good terms with each other," said Makoto but Gou only lightly groaned.

"What's wrong, Gou?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. Just…be careful. To be honest with you, I don't trust him, that's all," said Gou and started to walk away.

"Um…thanks for your concern?"

* * *

"Please, please, please?" Makoto begged over the phone.

"I don't know, Makoto…" said Takao on the other line,

"Please! I'll he home before dark is that's what you're worried about," said Makoto, "And before my party starts."

"…Fine. You can stay there for a bit longer. But come home as fast as you can afterwards!"

"Yes, sir! Thank you so much!"

After Makoto hung up, the game just ended with the home team annihilated the visitors.

"_Wow…looks like Kiyoshi-Kun is a great athlete, everyone is cheering for him," _Makoto thought as Kiyoshi was lifted in the air by his teammates. Kiyoshi then noticed Makoto and he winked at him causing Makoto to turn bright red again.

* * *

"Um…your request was quite sudden…" Makoto started when the two were alone on the school's rooftop.

"I'm sorry…do you want more time?" Kiyo asked.

"Um…maybe…" Makoto nervously rubbed his arm; it's not like he enjoys being on the spot.

"Makoto-Kun, I'm actually quite surprised no one else has done what I did. You're quite popular you know," Kiyoshi winked but Makoto only blushed again.

"I…I am?"

"Of course! By the way, how are you getting your presents home?"

"Um…my friend, Gou, is helping me…" Makoto shyly replied and Kiyoshi's eyes widened,

"You're friends with Hiwatari-Sempai?"

"Y-Yeah…but only recently…"

"Oh…"

"What?" Makoto asked when Kiyoshi's positive attitude suddenly changed.

"Makoto-Kun, this is why I like you so much. You see the good in people that others don't see. You'd be the last person I would ever imagine being an acquaintance of Hiwatari-Sempai!" Kiyoshi nearly exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Makoto asked surprised.

"Don't you know? Hiwatari-sempai isn't the nicest guy around. While he may be loved by a majority of school for his looks, money, and intelligence; there are still those others that dislike him for his popularity because he's a Hiwatari, attitude, and cold heart. My Nee-San is on the High School Class Board. The Class Board members only put up with Hiwatari-Sempai because of the fact that he's a Hiwatari. But not many of them necessarily like him. Does he, you know, treat you…well?"

Makoto blinked and he thought about it.

"Well…" Makoto felt terrible for hesitating, "Y-Yes…he does…"

Kiyoshi's face grew concern and gently puts a hand on Makoto's shoulder,

"Makoto-Kun?"

"N-Never mind about him! Please forgive me, Kiyoshi-Kun, but…I really need to get home. I promise you, I'll think about it…"

Kiyoshi smiled and removed his hand, "Alright then. Here, Makoto-Kun. Happy Birthday!"

Kiyoshi pulled out a small wrapped package,

"I'll give you a hint. I know it's something you'll like because I know you are a big fan of 20 Menso, as I am!"

"Th-Thank you…wait, you still like him even though..."

"Ah, the incident when he stole from the Hiwatari family? I've always had faith in 20 Menso. I believe it was just an accident of course!"

"Really?" Makoto asked with surprise. He never thought he'd meet someone else that may just understand 20 Menso…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I actually forgot and can't find the answer I'm looking for: I can't recall which class Makoto was in. I know it was either sun or moon. I just don't remember which I put him in! But I'm pretty sure it was moon. The purpose of the classes is that earth and moon immediately had me thinking of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and Endymion(hope it's spelled right). So yes, it wasn't just a random class I put Kiyoshi in. **

**-Kiyoshi means 'purity'**

**-And Sato uses the characters "Assistance" and "Wisteria" **

**-Wisterias are Makoto's favorite flowers. Which is why I picked that last name for Kiyoshi. **

**-Sato can also be spelled as 'Satoh' or even 'Satou'**

**-haha, I just found out that Makoto means "Sincere, Honest" I just went: Awwwwww!! That's so something Takao would name him son!**

**Next:**

**Honesty, I may have to think of a good ending for this. I want to end it soon though so I'd saw a couple more chapters this will end. **

**Anyway:**

**Makoto celebrates his birthday with his family and friends and at the same time tries to make up his decision.**

**But when word gets out at school, Makoto's feeling the pressure and Gou's feeling the heat…of competition. **

**Who wants to see Makoto?!**

**I'm not the best artist, well I know I'm a bad coloring-person on the computer but give it a try!**

**Type in:**

**shadowyin-yang./art/Makoto-ReiTakao-81487797**

**If that doesn't work, google my name and click my DA name and you'll see Makoto.**


	11. Apart

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!!"

Everyone cheered as Makoto blushes a bit from the attention he's getting.

The party ended up taking place in Makoto's home. All of Makoto's friends came, including Gou, but his Otosan wasn't and that was the only drawback for Makoto. When it was time for cake, Makoto was hesitant but for Takao's sake he tried it and it surprisingly turned out edible! And delicious for that matter! But before they started eating the cake, everyone made a wish for Makoto as a candle is blown out one at a time. For the last candle, for Makoto himself, Makoto closed his eyes and thought.

"_I wish my family and friends to live their life to the fullest and make happy memories…"_

_--_

For the rest of the party, everyone seems to be enjoying the partying except Makoto who sat and stared at the wall for a while, thinking about what to say to Kiyo.

"_This is strange…I've never looked at anyone but Gou until recently. And as if it was destined, he comes up to me and confessed to me. Not only that, he seems to understand 20 Menso. He's smart, athletic, and intelligent. We have things in common and he's such a nice guy. But…what's keeping me from saying yes to him?"_

"Hey, Makoto…"

Makoto blinked and found Gou staring down at him.

"Huh? Yes Gou?"

"It's almost time to open presents…and I'm surprised that you're here instead of having fun at your own party…"

"Oh…" Makoto licked his dry lips as he looked away from Gou's gaze, "I was just thinking…I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like Kiyoshi?" Gou guessed but he didn't exactly say that name very nicely,

"Um, yes…"

"Hn…I think it's stupid of him to confess to you when you two hardly know each other! I've never once seen you two interact until today!" said Gou crossing his arms. Makoto sweatdrops as he stared at Gou,

"Um…we've interacted multiple times…we are in the same grade after all so I grew up with him as I got older…"

Gou turned slightly red as he tried to hide it face even more, turning his back to Makoto.

"Don't tell me…he's your friend too?"

"Well he's more like a close acquaintance," Makoto corrected.

"I see…" Gou started walking but paused briefly, "Come on Makoto…it's time to open presents."

Makoto nodded and got up to follow Gou.

* * *

Makoto cheered up quite quickly by present time. Not only did he get some new video games and manga volumes, he received lots of sweets! Though Makoto had a problem trying to figure out if he can open all of the presents he got from school before the party ends.

After going through nearly half of them, most he opened on his spare time as the party continued, Makoto heads outside and sat down at the doorstep to look at the moon. He then looked back down at his hands, holding Kiyo's gift. His heart beats faster as he slowly opens it. He gently tugs on the ribbon and carefully takes the wrapping paper off. The gift was a box, like most of his gifts, so he lifted the lid off the box and put his hand in tissue papers to find his gift. After feeling something he pulled out the item. A pendant, the left shaped into 20 Menso's silhouette with the cape wrapping around a bright red heart with white wings at the center and left side.

"Oh Kiyo…" Makoto smiled and held the pendant close.

"_Maybe…maybe I should give him a chance…"_

"Makoto."

"Agh!" Makoto nearly jumped out of skin, "Gou! Don't do that!"

"Sorry…" Gou walked so he stood in front of Makoto, "Is it okay if I give you your present…some other time?"

"Some other time?" Makoto raised a brow. Why would someone not give someone's birthday gift on their birthday?

"Y-Yeah…some other time…" Gou lowered his head so that his hair covered his eyes and he hoped his face too.

"Sure…I don't mind," Makoto replied and Gou nodded, excusing himself.

--

For the rest of the night, Makoto went back to a partying mood but it didn't take long to notice Gou standing in the corner most of the time.

"Is Gou always like that?" Makoto asked Rin,

"Yeah, he's not much of a party person. Most events we hold, especially dances, he always hides in the corner. Though for school dances I think he actually hides."

"Really?" Makoto now knew why he never saw Gou at school dances over the years.

"Hey, Cam's not really a party animal and you don't see her hiding in the corner," Tai pointed out, inviting himself to the conversation.

"That's because she's hiding the kitchen," Rin pointed and Tai sweatdrops. Cam was indeed in the kitchen making something by herself. While Tai and Rin talk about Gou's antisocial behavior, Makoto noticed Takao waving him over to the side.

"Guess who called," said Takao holding a phone for Makoto who took it.

"Hey Makoto, happy birthday," said Rei and Makoto almost jumped up and down like a school girl.

"Otosan!! How are you doing?! When are you coming home? Are you doing alright? So when will you be home!?" Makoto asked excitedly.

"Whoa, slow down there! I wasn't even done talking and apologizing for not being home today," said Rei and Makoto lightly sweatdrops.

"Hehe, sorry Otosan! But it's alright, I understand. Oh! Dad and I are saving a piece of the birthday cake for you. It's really good!"

Rei lightly chuckled,

"If you're saying its good then it must be delicious for me. Can't wait to taste it. So how is your birthday so far?"

"Oh, it's great! Everyone's here and I'm having fun! So Otosan, when will you be home?" Makoto asked again.

"Not sure yet, but I'll be home soon, I promise."

"When is 'soon' Otosan??" Makoto nearly whined.

"Soon means soon. And don't whine. Stop thinking about it and time will pass faster," Rei advised.

Makoto pouted, even though he knew Rei can't see him,

"Okay…"

"Good. Now hand the phone back to your Tou-Chan so I can speak to him. You behave Makoto," said Rei sternly.

"Yes Otosan…" Makoto rolled his eyes. No matter how much he gets older, his Otosan will never treat him his age. Makoto just realized that Takao left him alone with the phone when it was given to him so Makoto scanned his living room until he found Takao and handed him the phone. As Takao happily goes into another room while nearly shouting out pet names, Makoto joined his friends once more and went on for the rest of the night.

Next morning:

"Good morning, Makoto," Takao greeted as Makoto walked into the kitchen with a tired look.

"Good morning…" Makoto yawned.

"Come on now, wake up!"

"Why?"

"Because you're going to clean the house, silly!" said Takao handing Makoto a broom. Makoto stared at the object in his hands until he just interpreted what he was just told.

"WHAT?!"

So his friends make the mess, and he cleans up after them. How convenient. Makoto spent the day after his birthday cleaning up the party mess by himself with so called 'help' from Takao.

Monday at school:

Makoto walked tiredly into his classroom, but he was on time for once, and sat down at his desk. He was about to put his school bad on top of his desk to get books out but he noticed a rose with a note lying on top of his desk. He hung his schoolbag at the side of his desk and picked up the rose and the note. With his good hearing he quickly picked up sounds of giggling and chatting among the females in his classroom. Makoto ignored it and flipped open the note.

_Happy Monday, Makoto-Kun,_

_I hope you had a nice birthday party and I hope you liked my gift. Let's meet up at lunch. We can eat in my classroom or yours, or even the rooftop if you want, whatever you prefer but I'll come over to you first. I also hope you have an answer for me by then. But I'll wait longer if you want. Until we meet, enjoy the rose!_

_Love, Kiyoshi_

Makoto turned slightly red at the word 'love' at the end.

"_Wow, you're too much, Kiyoshi-Kun!" _

Makoto put down the note and looked at the rose, then sniffed it.

"Are you saying yes, Makoto-Kun?" a girl asked and Makoto just realized his desk was surrounded by 4 girls.

"What?"

"Are you saying yes to Kiyoshi-Kun?"

"Are you two going to go out?"

"Well Makoto-Kun?"

"You have to say yes! Everyone dreams of being with Kiyoshi-Kun! And you too! You two are just meant to be together!"

Makoto blinked as he stared at the last girl who sounded like a yaoi fan girl.

"Um…I'm still unsure," Makoto quietly muttered.

"Aw…" the girls looked disappointed and they looked at each other for support and to cheer each other up.

"Oh well, hope you say yes though!"

"That would make Kiyoshi-Kun so happy!"

"And you can be sure that he will make you happy too!"

"Of course he will! Nothing will stand between their love!"

Makoto sweatdrops and officially called this girl the yaoi fan girl of the class…

As the four walked away, that didn't stop them from chatting. As Makoto got ready for class, he couldn't help but overhear. It's not that he tries to eavesdrop, his hearing is just a bit better than the average person.

"Have you heard that Hiwatari-sempai is actually friends with Makoto-Kun?"

"He is?!" the other three gasped.

"Shouldn't we make sure though?"

"You go ask!"

"No you!"

Makoto sighed as he heard one of them walk up him,

"Um, sorry to disturb you again Makoto-kun, but we were wondering if it's true that you're friends with Hiwatari-Sempai…"

"Yeah, we are. It was pretty recent though," Makoto replied casually.

"Thank you, Makoto-Kun!" the girl bowed and went back to her group.

"Why did you bring up Hiwatari-Sempai, Asuka?"

"Well you see, my sister Ai, who is in his class, told me he was acting strange back on Makoto's birthday. She went into the classroom telling her friends about Kiyoshi-Kun's plan to confess to Makoto-Kun. Hiwatari-Sempai came up to her and asked about Kiyoshi-Kun. The weird part was that he was asking as if he was angry about something. I found that pretty suspicious!"

"Ah! Sounds like jealousy!" said yaoi-fan girl.

"No way! Makoto-Kun even snatched the icy cold heart of Hiwatari-sempai?!" girl number 2 nearly cried for the whole class to hear.

Makoto had steam coming out his head by then, with his face bright red. He quickly covered his ears to avoiding hearing anything else and tries to calm himself down.

"Oh! I heard from a friend of Kiyoshi-Kun's cousin that Kiyoshi-Kun ran into Hiwatari-Sempai before he was about to confess to Makoto-Kun. Let's go ask the friend!" girl number 3 said excitedly and the others agreed. The bell rung and they agreed to go find that friend at lunch.

Meanwhile at the Fire Class:

Gou was having a similar experience with the whole accidentally eavesdropping problem. He just wasn't sure why girls stand so close to his desk and was wondering if they're doing it on purpose or something.

"This is exciting!"

"I know! I wonder if Makoto-Kun will say yes to him!"

"Oh he will!" said Ai confidentially, "If you were there then you would've seen Makoto-Kun turn as red as an apple! I have never seen Makoto-Kun blush like that in that kind of situation! It must mean something!"

"They really are compatible too. It's like match made in heaven…" said one girl in a dreamy voice.

Gou grew a large anime vein and just wanted those girls to go away!

"_Don't care! Don't care! Don't care! Don't care! Don't care!" _Gou repeatedly thought as he tries to hold in his anger, _"Who Makoto wants to be with is not my business!!" _

"Kiyoshi-Kun and Makoto-Kun are eating lunch together today. I heard he made Makoto-Kun a special lunch!"

"Aww, that's so sweet of him!"

"_Don't care! Don't care! Don't care!"_

"Kiyoshi-Kun is so romantic! I bet he of all people would take Makoto-Kun somewhere romantic for a special kiss!"

"Eek! That would be so cute!"

"_Don't care! Don't care!"_

"Did you see today? Kiyoshi-Kun left a note on Makoto-Kun's desk with a beautiful red rose too!"

"And red stands for love! How romantic!"

Gou lifted his head from the book he was 'reading' and growled under his breath.

"_Okay, _now_ it's my business! And _now_ I care! Any smart-alec would know Makoto's favorite flowers are wisterias!"_

"If Makoto-Kun says yes, Kiyoshi-Kun says he'll start getting him wisterias!" said Ai.

"_DAMMIT!" _

Lunch:

"Kiyoshi-Kun…you're doing too much…" said Makoto, cutely, when Kiyo said he made lunch too; Makoto didn't want to trouble Kiyo.

"Don't worry about it. Understand that I'm not doing this to impress you or make you feel guilty. I'm doing this because I want to," said Kiyo and smiled. The two ended up eating on the rooftop where it's more empty; though it didn't take a genius to notice people trying to listen through the door.

"Are people bothering you, Makoto-Kun? About us?"

Makoto nodded, embarrassed, as he took a bite of Kiyo's lunch that he made for him. The timing couldn't be better considering Makoto forgot his lunch again today. But the moment the tastes filled his mouth, Makoto nearly forgot all his troubles.

"Kiyoshi-Kun! This is delicious! And I'm speaking as a chef myself!" said Makoto, impressed.

"Aw, thanks! I tried my best!"

Makoto let himself get swallowed by the delightful lunch made by Kiyoshi. Unknown to Makoto, but quite obvious to Gou, is that the more Makoto spends time with Kiyoshi, the more distant Makoto and Gou will grow apart…

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Kiyoshi-Kun!" Makoto smiled for him before he went inside his home. Kiyo waved,

"See you!"

Makoto let himself in and nearly wobbles over to the sofa and flops down on it.

"Whoa, you didn't go straight to your room?" Takao asked who watched Makoto go from the door to the sofa in a matter of seconds as Takao himself was sitting in front of the T.V. playing Makoto's video games (you honestly think Takao would be doing housework all day?). Makoto sighed and didn't answer.

"Makoto?" Takao had the game paused as he turned himself around.

"It's nothing…"

Takao stood up and went over to Makoto and looked down at his son who had his eyes closed.

"Hmm…you look like me back when Rei and I first started going out…" Takao rubbed his chin, "Don't tell me you found someone better than your Otosan!"

Makoto opened his eyes and wasn't sure whether to glare at Takao or just stare.

"Of course not! Otosan is yours alone. But there is this one person that I've been spending some time with lately…" Makoto closed his eyes again and looked as if he can't wait to go to sleep to dream.

"Ah, you found someone special? Geez about time! I can't believe it took you this long just to find ONE person!"

"Actually, this is my second person. My first one didn't work out too well…" said Makoto sitting up and Takao quickly took the empty spot.

"So? Tell me! Tell me!"

Makoto sweatdrops.

"_Who's in high school? You or me?!" _Makoto thought before responding.

"His name is Kiyoshi Sato…smart, sweet, romantic, and he loves 20 Menso! He's really talented and really nice…ah! Words just can't describe Kiyoshi-Kun…"

Takao started thinking,

"_I don't remember Makoto having a first…this is the first time I've seen him get all daydreamy and look like he's on cloud nine…" _

Makoto was indeed on cloud nine…

He didn't even notice the doorbell ring so Takao had to go get it. Takao opened the door and was surprised to see Gou back here. At the party, Takao just couldn't believe it was Gou when he saw him again. It's been years since Gou has come over and Gou has grown up so much. But to see him back again, that's even more surprising. Gou bowed politely before asking for Makoto.

"Makoto! Makoto? MAKOTO!" It took the third time for Makoto to actually hear his name.

"Yes?" Makoto looked at Takao innocently as Takao stood next to him with his arms crossed.

"We're going to have a problem if you keep doing that…anyway, Gou's here to see you."

Makoto's face dropped,

"What? Now? Why?"

Takao shrugged,

"I don't know, I'm just getting you for him."

"I thought I was grounded…"

"…Are you trying to avoid him?" Takao asked suspiciously.

"Uh…no! I'm going!" Makoto jumped off the sofa and headed for the door. Makoto step out of his home and closes the door behind him. The last thing he wants is for his dad to listen in on the awkward moments and conversations he has with Gou.

"Hey…"

"Hi…"

"…" Yup, the usual start they have in their 'conversations.'

"Is there something I can help you with?" Makoto asked in his normal voice. Nothing special, nothing exciting or joyful, just normal.

"Y-Yeah…" Gou's eyes started to wander again; anything to avoid Makoto's pure and clear ones, "Um, I was hoping…well you see I don't have much to do today. And I thought maybe we could spend the day together…like we used to…" Gou muttered the last part. Whispers can't escape Makoto's ears much less mutters, but even so-Makoto didn't know the answer.

"Does this…have to do with me spending time with Kiyoshi-Kun?" Makoto asked, wondering if it was just a coincidence that Gou's actually _trying _to bring their friendship back to the way it used to be at the same time Kiyoshi made his way into his life. Sure Gou's been trying to patch things up but at a slower pace.

"Would you dislike me if I lied?"

"Maybe…"

"Then yes, it does," Gou replied, kind of ashamed for using that as a reason but it wasn't a lie at least.

"Gou, even if you don't trust him, I do. You don't have to be my parent you know," said Makoto and Gou just wanted to throw reality at Makoto's face to get rid of that naivety. But at the same time, if that happened, then Makoto wouldn't be Makoto anymore.

"Then we'll not talk about him. Is that alright? Let's do something together today…I'll take you to a place I know where wisterias grow afterwards," Gou offered and it worked like a charm.

"Really?" Makoto asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Yes…"

Makoto opened his door and shouted something inside, quickly closes the door, grabs Gou's arm and started pulling him along,

"You're the one inviting me! Let's go!"

Gou followed Makoto wherever he felt like going, such as the arcade and watches Makoto enjoy himself. Its interesting to him on how much Makoto really has changed over the years. He liked it, yet, he didn't. Without seeking dependence, Makoto doesn't have a reason to hang onto Gou anymore…And that's what Gou's fearing: Makoto's realization of that very fact.

"Um…"

"Hm?" Gou snapped out of his thought when Makoto was staring right at him, "Yes?"

"Um…I'm out of change…" said Makoto, embarrassed for asking Gou of all people. Gou saw that Makoto just died and needed more tokens to continue the game. He dug into his pockets to find some money that isn't 20s or 50s for Makoto. After getting some money, Makoto quickly got some tokens from the machine and got back into the game just before the timer ran out. Makoto went back to playing and Gou continued to observe.

After Makoto had a day's worth of fun, and a pocket of Gou's money spent, Gou brought Makoto into the woods; the same place where 20 Menso and Gou met up so the thief could get his sword back. Also the same place where they used to play all the time when they were little kids.

"I don't remember wisterias here…" said Makoto looking at the bare trees around him but Gou kept walking and they went even deeper, farther than Makoto has gone before. Gou stopped and let Makoto walk ahead. He stepped forward but stopped when the smell of wisterias reached his nose.

"Oh Gou…" Makoto smiled as he spun around to get a look at all the wisterias around him. Gou could only watch. He never thought how a single type of flower could make Makoto so happy. Gou was snapped out of his thoughts once again when Makoto took his hands and Gou found himself looking into Makoto's eyes.

"Thank you…" said Makoto and smiled brightly for Gou.

"…You're welcome."

Even for just a moment, Gou was happy that he can rightfully say that he and Makoto were close.

Next day-School:

"I hate this!!" Tai shouted that morning and Makoto was then made to ask what and why.

"They're bringing the dance program back for P.E. class…" Tai mumbled as he pouted.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?!"

"I like dancing. It's easy and fun," said Makoto,

"That's because you're in gymnastics! Of course it's easy for you!" Tai snapped with an anime vein.

"Not necessarily true…" said Makoto but Tai was partially right. Makoto did enjoy dance; he was naturally good at it and thanks to good muscles and flexibility from gymnastics, he's able to do more in dance.

P.E.:

"Wha? We're mixing with other classes?" Makoto asked out loud,

"I guess so…" said Tai and sighed, "I hope it's not something like ballroom dancing or something! That's all I ask!"

"But it's so elegant-"

"Don't start with me, Makoto!"

"Hey, Makoto-Kun!"

Tai and Makoto looked away from each other to see Kiyoshi holding out a hand, "Be my partner?"

Makoto turned bright red that instant, "P-Partner?"

After School:

"I'm so glad Sensei allowed us to be partners," said Kiyoshi as he set up some music in the auditorium.

"Y-Yeah…" said Makoto trying to control his breathing. The thought that their sensei allowed the two of them to be partners for this project: he didn't know whether to hate her or thank her. Apparently, the students were supposed to take the day to find a partner to work on a project to coordinate a dance on their own, with a teacher's help if needed.

"You like dancing Makoto-Kun?" Kiyo asked after he was done setting up.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I guess so. I'm not the best but I do enjoy it," Makoto admitted.

"Good. Then I'll lead, you just follow," said Kiyo taking Makoto into a position. Makoto tried to control his body temperature as Kiyo took the dance slowly for Makoto to get the feel of it first. It didn't take long for Makoto to do the moves on his own without any real 'leading' involved. On another possible song they might use, Kiyoshi held out his hand once more for Makoto to take. Makoto took a few steps forward and reached his hand out only to have someone else suddenly grab it and Makoto nearly tripped over his own feet as Makoto was nearly yanked. A hand was put behind Makoto's back and he was partially dipped. Makoto lightly gasped and Kiyoshi suddenly flinched at the sudden intrusion. Makoto blinked and stared,

"Gou…"

Gou only remained silent as his eyes went towards Kiyoshi as a glare but Kiyoshi wasn't afraid to glare back.

"Let me cut in…" was all Gou said before bringing Makoto back up.

"Be my guest…" said Kiyoshi much to Makoto's surprised who swung his neck around to look at him. Kiyoshi shrugged, "You can dance with Makoto-Kun all you want. It's not like you're going to be a better suited partner for him than me," said Kiyo and Makoto's mouth almost dropped. Even he knew no one is brave, or dumb enough, to talk back or insult Gou of all people on this campus.

"Sounds like a challenge to me…" said Gou,

"So what if it is?"

"HUH?! Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this?!" Makoto exclaimed looking between the two taller boys giving each other glares that were causing lightning bolts between their eyes.

"Okay maybe not…" Makoto shrunk away seeing that these two were taking it seriously.

"Makoto-Kun, can you step out real fast?" Kiyo asked sweetly.

"Huh?"

"Yes, please, _Makoto_," Gou added.

"Uh…" Makoto got an uncomfortable feeling about this but it's not like he has much power compared to these two so he nodded and quickly left. After they were both sure the door shut they went back glaring at each other.

"Don't think you're so special just because you can call him by his first name!" Kiyo shouted with an anime vein.

"Oh yeah? Then hasn't he given you permission to do so yet?" Gou taunted.

"Back off, Hiwatari…I've had my eyes on him much longer than you have!"

"And how would you know?" Gou challenged.

"My sister is on the class board moron! She's popular and is good at separating gossip and facts. I learned from her a lot about you. And believe me, I laid eyes on him first!"

"I've known him much longer than you!"

"If you're so great and you've known him longer than why aren't you two together yet?"

"…! That's a whole different issue!" Gou almost stuttered. Kiyo crossed his arms and if looks could kill, the two would both be lying on the stage right now.

"I'm sure even you know you're cold-hearted…how can your icicle heart warm up to love Makoto-Kun more than I do? I can love him more than you ever could!"

Gou gritted his teeth. Oh no he didn't! He used the L word! Twice!!

"…You beybattle?" Gou challenged. Kiyo only smirked,

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Next:**

**Kiyo is up against one of the strongest beybladers on the campus, can he prove he loves Makoto more and win? On the other hand, does winning this battle prove anything? Not to Makoto who wants to feel the person's love for him and nothing else. **

"**Why can't my heart reach him…?"**

**Please R and R!**

**If I timed this right, the last chapter should be the next one. **


	12. Always

Silence filled the stage and the empty auditorium as two love-sought hearts get ready to battle for that love they're searching for.

"…"

"…"

"3!"

"_I know and I admit that I never deserved, and probably never will deserve, Makoto…"_

"2!"

"_But I will do everything I can to give him what he deserves to have…"_

"1!"

"_I don't want it to be too late. I still have a chance. I was given this one chance and I can't let it slip by!"_

"Go SHOOT!"

"_I want to say it…I'm afraid, but I want to say it. I want to say it to you…Makoto…that I love you…"_

A brown and blue beyblade clashed with an all-blue colored beyblade.

"Do you have any idea what you're up against?" Gou warned,

"Oh I do, but I won't let that intimidate me! You give me a reason why I should just let you walk away with him!" Kiyo sneered.

"Ugh!" Gou admitted it, he had no reason; no good reason at least. Except for that one thing he wants to say, but not in front of Kiyoshi!

"I admit that I'm not as good as a person as you…from what I heard you probably understand him better than I do. But I refuse to let that stop me! I will reach your level so that I may be worthy to him!"

Kiyo blinked and gripped his launcher tighter. Gou was as stubborn as him! Then again, it's to be expected from a Hiwatari.

"_I won't lose! I'll fight my hardest for him!" _Kiyo dropped his launcher as he stared at his beyblade battling against Gou's, _"This battle isn't about skill. If I can't beat him, then the loss itself will be proof that I don't love him as much as I say I do. So I will fight my hardest!"_

"Come on Hiwatari…let's end this quickly!"

"I was going to say just that!" Gou raised his arm and a bright red phoenix followed his motions as it rose out of the beyblade with a cry.

* * *

Makoto sighed and groaned. He's been sitting out here for ten minutes already! Suddenly, something banged against the door behind him and it made him jump. Makoto scrambled to his feet and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"_Did they lock me out?!"_

Something hit the door and it made Makoto jump back but now the door looked beat up and he only heard two hits! A small opening was made and Makoto took a peek inside only to see a beybattle that's using the entire auditorium as the battlefield! He could see it were the seats that hit the door; Makoto doesn't want to imagine the other damages that were already done in there. He snapped himself out of that stupid thought and he realized that he had to stop the fight before someone gets hurt or if they end up breaking down the entire auditorium!

Makoto pushed against the door but it wouldn't budge, too many things were stacked against it already. He looked above and around to find another way in; he doesn't want to damage the place even more by using his own beyblade! So he used another method.

"GOU! KIYOSHI-KUN!" Makoto shouted and hoped they could hear, but by the sounds of more metals clashing and another sound of something breaking it doesn't seem like they heard him at all.

"_If they want to battle, then why aren't they battling in a beydish?!" _Makoto thought and shook his head.

"Gou! Kiyoshi-Kun!" Makoto tried again but he knew it didn't seem worth the effort. Makoto then suddenly blinked, he saw a flash of red light and looked inside again and lightly gasped.

"_Why is Gou using his bit beast?! Especially against an opponent that doesn't own one! What's he thinking?! He can hurt somebody that way!" _

"GOU!" Makoto shouted, before an accident does happen but that thought made Makoto stop.

"_Wait…Gou's not that irresponsible…is he purposely trying to hurt Kiyo-Kun? But…not even Gou can sink that low…can he? Have I been too naïve? To believe Gou has been changing back to that person I've always looked up to in the past? Everyone has warned me and told me things that show a side that I've never seen from Gou except for that night…"_

A flash of Minkah's birthday party made itself into Makoto's mind.

"_But that can't be…Gou would never hurt someone on purpose! He's not like that!" _Makoto shook his head and tried the door again but it wouldn't budge any more than the first time. He heard more crashes and more metals clashing. Makoto jumped back and took out his beyblade and launcher.

"_But I can't risk it!" _

"Go Shoot!"

* * *

Kiyoshi lifted his hand and put it on his opposite arm.

"Please, just say you'll give up…" Gou almost pleaded as he stood before Kiyo, panting. Kiyoshi only slowly shook his head for a no.

"If I give up, then I don't deserve to love or be loved at all…" he gently rubbed his arm to hopefully take away the pain of the accidental burn that happened during an attack. His right arm taking most of the damage from the fire attack, it looked stiff as a rock even when Kiyo moved. The rest of Kiyo's body wasn't well, but it wasn't injured like the arm.

"Hiwatari…I know I stand no chance at this point. Especially if you would go as far as summoning the spirit within your beyblade to battle against someone that doesn't even have the ability…"

Realization just hit Gou. He didn't fight this battle fairly at all! It doesn't matter how hard he fought, the fact is that he used a tool to give him that extra advantage, almost like cheating.

"I…I didn't…" Gou stared ahead of him. Kiyoshi is a true beyblader and while he's no quitter, at least he's smart enough to understand that in this situation, Kiyo's victory would be a miracle. Gou looked down at his uniform and then at Kiyo's battered clothing. No…Gou didn't fight fairly at all.

"Hiwatari…before you finish off this battle," Kiyo looked down at his beyblade, like him, the beyblade won't last much longer in this battle than him. He stood there and stared daggers at Gou, but calmly said, "I want you to know…you are the most selfish person I've ever met."

Gou almost gasp, but that comment went straight through his body and he felt it.

"_I…I can't deny that…" _Gou looked around and saw the damage that was done. The damage _he_ had done, _"I can't even believe this…I really am selfish. No matter what I do…it always turns out wrong! Why can't I do anything right? Because of my name? My reputation? My pride? Why?" _

Gou puts a hand up to his face; he could feel it, the tears about to fall from his face.

The next moment, a blast of wind sliced through the outdoor entrance to the auditorium and Makoto walked in with his hair blowing in the wind he created. His eyes widened,

"Kiyo…shi?" Makoto whispered his name before running to Kiyo and catching him in midfall, "Kiyoshi!"

Kiyo fell unconscious; the last thing he saw was Gou's guilty face.

Gou couldn't do it, he couldn't face Makoto. He unconsciously started to step back, wanting to be away from the scene. Makoto's head suddenly turned and his teary eyes met Gou's.

"Did you…do this one purpose, Gou?"

Gou's felt a dry throat but he shook his head,

"N-No…I didn't. It was…it was an accident I swear!"

Makoto turned away from him and continued to call Kiyo's name. Gou couldn't handle it; he turned and bolted, leaving his beyblade, his launcher, and Makoto behind him.

"_And I ask myself: Why? I had so many chances, more than anyone could count. Yet I couldn't see what was right in front of me until it was too late. Letting him change his affections for another person, and letting myself interfere with him when he was happy…but in the end, I still fought. I still tried to get back what I lost. Why? Why did my efforts do nothing for us? My efforts only hurt what little relationship we he held. Why? Why can't my heart reach him?"_

Nurse's Office:

Makoto silently cried into his hands as many thoughts and questions ran through his head. He could've prevented it from happening. Why did it even happen? He could've forgotten about Gou a long time ago. Why was Kiyo hurt when he didn't do anything?

Makoto's eyes slowly drifted to the area next to him and looked at Gou's beyblade and his launcher.

"_Why did he leave? Did he lie to me about purposefully hurting Kiyo-Kun? I've never imagined a day when Gou would run away from a situation like this. I never thought he'd run away from anything yet…Gou's not here. Who am I kidding? He never was. I can tell Kiyo-Kun and Gou the same thing and they would give me two completely different answers! I would feel nothing for Gou's response. But I would care so much on Kiyo-Kun's response. Gou would never see 20 Menso the same way again because he never expected the thief to be me of all people. While Kiyo-Kun might understand 20 Menso enough to like the fact that we're the same person. Has Gou ever, and has he truly, ever been there for me?"_

"Makoto-Kun?"

Makoto snapped out of his thoughts and quickly wiped away his tears and looked at the bed in front of him.

"Kiyoshi-Kun…" Makoto said, just above a whisper, relieved.

"What's wrong?" Kiyo asked noticing how upset Makoto is.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?!"

"…" Kiyo relaxed his head on the pillow again, "I'm fine, I got myself into that mess in the first place…"

"Don't say that! I could've prevented the whole thing from happening if-"

"No you wouldn't, Makoto-Kun!" Kiyo cut in and Makoto couldn't believe what he just said.

"Understand that, if it didn't happen then, it would have happen later. Don't you know that Hiwatari-Sempai holds strong affections for you?"

"Huh??" Makoto slightly turned red again, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You can't seriously not notice that could you? The whole school is talking about it and about us, could you really not have heard anything?" Kiyo asked.

"W-Well it's not that I didn't hear anything…I just don't listen or believe gossip I hear. So it never really crossed my mind about it being true, I mean, we're just friends! It's embarrassing to hear about it, but…I never thought of it as true. Is it?"

Kiyo closed his eyes and let's out a breath.

"It's true…" Kiyo muttered but then quickly puts on a fake smile, "Well, I guess I'm just not good enough for the competition! Especially if it landed me here, heh…"

"Kiyoshi…Kun…"

"Who are we kidding?" Kiyoshi cut in before Makoto could say anything else sympathetic.

"What?"

"If we were meant to be together you would've said yes to me by now…" said Kiyo as he lay in bed with watery eyes.

"K-Kiyo-"

"Makoto-Kun, go confirm your feelings…"

"But I-"

"If you say anything to me now then you might regret them later!" Kiyoshi stopped Makoto again, "Please…go confirm your feelings. Come back if you really want us to be together…"

* * *

Gou never thought he could feel so depressed. He hasn't moved from his spot up in one of the trees filled with wisterias since he left Makoto to care for Kiyoshi.

"_Makoto must really hate me now…" _Gou thought as he lied hidden in the tree, _"What can I do now? What should I do now? I can't believe I ran into a situation when I actually don't know what to do to solve it…except confront Makoto about it but for once I think I'll take the easy way out and just hide out here until someone finds me…"_

"Gou!"

"_Oh crap!"_

"Gou!"

Gou stopped and looked below to find Makoto, whose voice is now recognizable to Gou right away. Makoto sounded so…worried.

"Gou!" Makoto looked around; he thought if Gou would be anywhere it would be here. Only he found no one and just the same wisterias that he was shown before. But unlike last time, the flowers couldn't make Makoto smile and happy. Gou couldn't really understand why Makoto looked so sad and why was he looking for him?

Makoto sat down against one of the trees and pondered where else Gou could be. He tried everywhere else anyone would look first.

"Gou…" Makoto closes his eyes and leans back against the tree, seeking comfort from the smell of wisterias.

Gou sighs, even if Makoto will hate him forever, he can't keep Makoto waiting any more than he needs to. He climbs down the tree and lands with a small thud, quickly getting Makoto's attention who quickly stood up.

"Gou…"

"Makoto…"

The two stared at each other for a moment before Gou saw Makoto's eyes began to get watery.

"Tell me the truth, Gou. Tell me everything. What happened? Why did you do it?" Makoto pleaded. Gou was afraid of this. Will he have to tell Makoto really, truly, _everything_?

"It's a long story…" finally, Gou answered.

"I have time," said Makoto calmly, still patiently waiting for Gou. Gou sighed again, sometimes hating his own pride because it makes problems like these very hard to confront.

"…Just so you know, I didn't purposefully try to hurt him. But I admit, I am at fault so I understand if him, his family, and you are angry with me…"

"…"Makoto only nodded for Gou to continue much to Gou's disappointment who, at the moment, would rather have Makoto yelling at him than make him talk about his feelings and problems.

"It was wrong…and I was stupid and selfish. Because…because…I just didn't like the idea of you and him…as an item…" Gou struggled to pick the right words. This was worse than stage fright to him.

"Why?" Makoto asked, "As my friend shouldn't you be happy for me unless there's something you know about Kiyoshi-Kun that I don't that's bad?"  
"I know…but, that wasn't exactly the reason. I was upset because of the fact that you two _would_ make the perfect pair…" Gou admitted, almost with shame. He avoided eye contact at all costs but he continued, "You two have a lot in common and have been on good terms with each other since, well I don't when but longer than us I assume; while I'm well respected and have fan girls of my own I still have enemies and haters while you and him are loved by all for your good nature. I've never seen you smile and laugh like the way you do with when you're with…him, and you were never appreciated more…" Gou wanted to bring up the birthday party as well but couldn't. He couldn't give Makoto his present because he knew it wasn't good enough to beat Kiyoshi's gift to Makoto.

Makoto still waited patiently, wanting to know what Gou truly felt about him. He wanted to know, straight from Gou, rather than assume.

When Makoto didn't say anything, Gou was forced closer and closer to just letting everything out.

"So the truth is…I guess I didn't even realize it until recently, that I was…jealous…" Gou almost muttered, "Jealous that you two are perfect together. I didn't want to share you with someone else because I wanted to patch things back together between us."

"And you thought violence would solve it?" Makoto asked in a serious tone.

"At the moment I did…" Gou admitted.

"Gou, I think even you realized that you've done more bad than good! I'm not sure if you even want to know what I'm considering to do with you right now!" Makoto 'scolded' but it felt more like a threat to Gou. If Makoto leaves now, he'll step out of Gou's life forever and this time, they both knew it.

"Okay! Fine!" Gou almost burst, "I know and I admit that I'm not the greatest person in the world! The only reason why I even have such high stats is because of my father! So I know that…" Gou swallowed and quickly took in a breath, "I know…I know that I would never be good enough for you!!"

Makoto's face quickly softened,

"You really think that, Gou?" he asked and Gou suddenly realized what he just said, "Because it doesn't matter what other people think. I have yet to see the Gou Hiwatari that our campus hates. Until I see that side of you, I will never look at you as if you're below me or if you're 'good enough for me' because I've only ever looked up to you," said Makoto and Gou could not find something to say to convince Makoto otherwise. Why would Makoto look up to him of all people?

"I've always depended on you, Gou. Surely you remember that? Even if I don't need that dependence anymore I still look up to you because you're strong and a leader. While my reason may no longer be the same, I can never change the way I look at you…"

Gou slowly looked towards Makoto with mixed emotions and feelings.

"There's been something I've always wanted to tell 20 Menso…then I found out you and him were the same person. Then I realized sometime later that there are more things I want to tell you. Before you decide anything from this point on…I really want you to believe and understand that my jealousy is mainly because I hold strong affections for you. I…I love you…Makoto…" Gou almost murmured but he turned his face away, not wanting to see the worst-case scenario.

"So it's true…" was all Makoto said and Gou looked at him.

"What? You knew?"

Makoto shook his head,

"Kiyoshi-Kun told me. I just wanted to hear it from you to know if it's true…I truly appreciate you telling me Gou. It must've been hard…" said Makoto as he walks up to Gou, embracing him and resting his head at Gou's neck. Gou suddenly grew stiff and dense from Makoto's actions.

"Makoto…?"

"I've loved you for the longest time, Gou…I just couldn't stop. While I considered Kiyoshi-Kun greatly, I just couldn't say yes to him. You still held me back…" Makoto hands gripped onto Gou's shirt tighter, "I love you Gou Hiwatari…"

"Makoto…"

"Always, always, always have…I only ever wanted to love and be loved…I want to feel your love more than anything, Gou…"

Gou wrapped his arms around Makoto and puts his face in Makoto's hair, bringing them closer together.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past that hurt you…I promise you it'll never happen again," Gou whispered and Makoto only nodded as they shared their first kiss in a breeze of wisterias...

_**A man is only as happy as he makes his bride. A man's worth is determined on how happy he makes his bride. My parents before me and myself have just proven this theory right as well as wrong. A man is only happy as he makes his lover. A man's worth is determined on how happy he makes his lover. **_

_**My name is Makoto, you may refer to me as either Kinomiya or Kon. I'm a former thief. It's been 8 years since 20 Menso's last theft at the Hiwatari Mansion. 20 Menso has remained inactive for all this time because I have injured people during my last theft. It's our code, as 20 Menso, that we may not hurt anyone during our thefts. I was the first 20 Menso to break the rule and because of that, I no longer can go back being 20 Menso. **_

_**I am now 8 years older since my confrontation with Gou Hiwatari. He is my lover, and I am his. **_

_**My Otosan returned home and we finally burned my costume. 20 Menso is now at peace.**_

_**Kiyoshi Sato, while heartbroken, understood that he never stood a chance. Before graduation, we became close friends and we still are. He was a soccer player until he graduated from college. Kiyo is still single and living alone, but he says its alright because he's enjoying his freedom while it lasts.**_

_**Taichi "Tai" Sumeragi took a break before going into college or university and traveled with his father for a bit when he went to host tournaments. Tai is now working, under my Uncle Hitoshi, at the BBA HQ, the center of all beyblading.**_

_**Junna "Cam" went to study technology despite the slight age difference. While still a bit shy, her intelligence won her praise and respect. Before I stopped beyblading, she used to be the one that fixed and improved my beyblade. On the side, she took up singing lessons and builds her confidence when she sings. She is currently in America studying under Emily of the PPB. **_

_**Mark Mizuhara went to the BBA College/University as its Chairman of the Class Board just like Elementary through High School. As one of my best friends, we keep in touch a lot. He's currently living alone but is having a long-distance relationship with Junna.**_

_**Rin Anderson, like Mark, remained on the Class Board and in the BBA Campus. That time, Rin was Secretary of the Class Board. She is still continuing her study in martial arts and thus, has gone out of Japan and back.**_

_**Minkah also remained on campus and attended college. He took Gou's empty spot on the Class Board and took over Rin's previous role as the Treasurer. After college, he went to Egypt for 3 years before coming back to Japan. As one of my best friends, we also kept in touch. He is currently dating Rin.**_

_**Gou Hiwatari went abroad, he studied in America for 5 years before coming back. While his father still owns the company, Gou now works under him. Gou never minded; he got a home of his own, almost as large as his parents' and is quite happy. **_

_**I, Makoto, am now a chef, working under my Otosan at his restaurant. I've FINALLY gotten some good praise from my Otosan about my cooking skills as well as from Olivier from France. When Gou went abroad…I went with him. I got homesick, so Gou sent me home for holidays and for a few weeks every now and then in a year; and then back again. I went to France to study under Olivier after Gou and I returned to Japan. That lasted 3 years and I recently got back. **_

_**I was a thief, living by the honor of a samurai. For 8 years, and for the rest of my life, I will never pick up my sword. It hangs in my room, actually, OUR room and I display it proudly. I was absent from my home for a long time but I'm currently living with Gou. I don't get homesick that badly now since we're pretty close to my parents. **_

_**After 8 long years, I'm home. And for these 8 years, something new was going to spring up in Japan…**_

"Hey everyone! D.J. Daichi here as your host! And may I welcome you all to the finals of this year's tournament!"

The crowd cheered and roared, anxious to see the final battle.

"My, the crowd is as crazy as ever," said Mark watching the battle from a special seat thanks to the BBA(mainly Tai).

"Yeah, it's like that every year. You're coming to the brief reunion today right?" Tai asked and Mark nodded,

"Of course! It's been ages since I've seen Makoto!"

"Is everybody coming?" Tai asked,

"Jun-Chan is in American and couldn't make it. And isn't Rin still in China, continuing to improve her skills?" Mark asked,

"Oh yeah…I gotta ask Minkah what it's like to have a girlfriend that can kick your butt," said Tai just as someone came in and joined them.

"Does it matter?" Minkah asked sitting down next to Tai.

"GAH! Don't do that!" Tai exclaimed at Minkah's sudden entrance. Mark then noticed something as he stared below,

"Hey, look, is that Makoto?" Mark asked pointing down near one of the hallway entrances to the beystadium.

Tai and Minkah looked over to where Mark was pointing and their jaws nearly dropped.

"It's Makoto! I wonder what he's doing down there?" Minkah asked out loud,

"Hey Gou's with him too," Tai added.

* * *

"I can't believe Dad did that…" Makoto muttered leaning against the wall as he watched the final two beybladers meet at the dish.

"It's not that embarrassing is it?" Gou asked, next to him.

"Oh yes it is!" Makoto argued and Gou only sighed,

"Well we can't do much about that. But hey, the final battle is going to start, so take your mind off it," Gou advised and pointed at the beydish.

A young girl with chocolate brown eyes, and long dark blue hair, almost black, tied into one long braid wearing a black and red Chinese styled outfit stood at one side of the beydish waving to the crowd, she then turned around to wave at Makoto.

"?!"

"_What's she doing?!" _Makoto thought with a sweatdrop.

"3-2-1-GO SHOOT!"

And the final battle was underway. Crowds cheering for both sides but only one can come out on top, especially with the Beyblade Champion's blood runs in her veins. The battle was coming to an end and the young half neko-jin readies her beyblade.

"Nyao! Let's finish this! Go Byakko! Metal Thunder!"

Metallic sound waves were given off from her white beyblade causing some unbalance in her opponent's movements.

"Alright! Let's turn it up some more! Byakko! Bolting Claw!"

A white tiger rose from her beyblade, surrounded by electricity and attacked, engulfing her opponent's beyblade and finishing the battle. The bit beast withdraws and the beyblade flies back to its owner's glove-covered hands.

"What a finish! A bit beast finale! A fan favorite! And we now have a winner! We have a new champion!" D.J. Daichi announced and the crowd went wild as a trophy was brought into the stadium, "Let's hear it for this year's winner: Rena Kon!!"

"Oh…I am the new Beyblade Champion? That's cool! Meow!" Rena made a cat-like grin and made her hands curl up like paws.

"Do you need help?" Daichi asked as he slowly handed her the trophy that was almost the same size as her!

"A little bit…" said Rena with a sweatdrop.

"Here, I'll help her," said Makoto who picked up the trophy for Rena with one hand, "She is a bit tiny for her age."

"Mako-Nii-Chan!" Rena hugged both Makoto's legs and he almost lost balance. Gou walks up to them and puts a hand on Makoto's back in case he does fall over,

"Gou-Nii-Chan!" Rena cried and hugged Gou next who patted her on the head. The crowd continues to cheer and clap but it was a certain person's clapping that caught their attention.

"Mako! I knew you'd come!" said Takao with a bright smile and Makoto looked like he wanted to die,

"I'm NOT letting you show Gou more of my toddler years!" Makoto protested. Rei stood next to Takao and that's when Makoto apologized and greeted Rei. Gou politely bowed and greeted them both.

"Well done, Rena, I'm very proud of you," said Rei.

"Otochan!" Rena greeted when she saw Rei, "I did my best for you, Otochan!" Makoto grew an anime vein,

"Hey! How come she can still call you 'Otochan' when she's already 8!? I had to call 'Otosan' when I turned 6!"

"Well…she was already a good child so why not?" said Rei and Takao have him a look,

"And you said I spoiled Makoto…"

"You did…" said Rei,

"Well I'm saying you're spoiling Rena!"

"You tell me what I spoiled her in then!"

"Hehe, they're so funny, right Mako-Nii-Chan?" Rena asked cutely and Makoto sighed,

"Geez Rena, you're 8, not 5, act your age…"

"I kind of like it, she's cute but not annoying," said Gou and Makoto gave him a look.

"You wouldn't be saying that if she was _your_ sister instead!"

Rena hugged one of Makoto's legs this time and hugged him tight,

"I love you, Mako-Nii-Chan…please visit more…" she said in a soft voice as she continues to hold onto Makoto's leg. Makoto sighed and handed the trophy to Gou. He picked her up and looked at her,

"I promise I'll visit more. I know it must be boring since 'Mommy and Daddy' like to argue about their parenting styles so much!"

"Hehe! You're funning Mako-Nii-Chan!"

"I know I am! I'm a born genius!"

"Yeah, except for the times I've tricked you into bed…" Gou muttered and Makoto turned bright red in an instant,

"Not _here_ Gou!" Makoto hissed,

"Ah, so you admit it!" Gou smirked and Makoto grew an anime vein,

"I do NOT!"

* * *

"Ugh, Gou I hate you…" Makoto fell onto the couch when he and Gou got home.

"Why? It's not like your parents haven't given your sister the birds and bees lecture yet have they?" Gou asked looking down at Makoto.

"SHE'S EIGHT!" Makoto snapped.

"I think females should learn about those things early. They're more sexually mature than males and they have a 15 years-"

"Yeah, Gou, I don't care just please stop brining up these kinds of things in front of my parents, my friends at the reunion, and my sister!" said Makoto with an anime vein as he glared at Gou.

"Oh come on, like your parents never did that with your uncle!"

"My dad only did that to annoy Uncle Hitoshi. You're just doing it because you feel like it! Jerk…"

Gou shook his head and made Makoto make room for him on the couch so he could sit.

"Come on Makoto, don't be like that. You get embarrassed too easily."

"That's because you don't have a parent that says 'I remember when you used to go swimming naked in the kiddy pool' as his goodbye when I left with you to America!"

"Oh yeah…I remember him saying that," said Gou with a smirk remembering Takao mentioning that to Makoto before that left.

"_I guess having if that happen often to Makoto, it can be understandable…" _Gou admitted to himself, _"But I see no harm rousing him up every now and then…"_

_--_

The two sat, cuddled, laid, whatever you want to call it, on the couch as they watched a movie showing on cable and eating popcorn.

"Hey, you want more?" Makoto asked after he finished the last bit of popcorn,

"I don't care. I'm not a snack person," said Gou as he lets Makoto up to get more.

Suddenly, during commercial, the news flashed on.

"This is live at the local weapons store…"

"…Hey Makoto," Gou called,

"Yeah?" Makoto walked back after he put a new bag in the microwave.

"Look at this," Gou motioned at the T.V.

"…and it seems, after about eight years, another new figure has taken up the mask…"

Makoto stared and blinked,

"No way…"

"…the first female in this line…"

"Aw…I can't believe it…the reign is finally continuing!" said Makoto excitedly.

"Look! Up there!"

"It's him! It's him!"

"No it's not! That's no man!"

A small figure stood on top of the roof holding a sword stolen from the store, face hidden behind a white mask, body in a black tuxedo, and a black and red cape along with the long dark blue, almost black, hair flowing in the wind.

"Oh! Hi everyone! I'm the new 20 Menso! _Feline_ of 20 faces and 20 masks! NYAA!" 

_**And so, after 8 years, 20 Menso returns! Now woman of 20 faces and 20 masks. The first female in this line of thieves makes her debut as the cat burglar with the honor of a samurai. And so…the reign of the mysterious 20 Menso continues!**_

_**-The End**_

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I never was good with love confessions…I'm sorry if it sucked…**

**-Oh yes! And Gou and Makoto lived happily ever after!**

**-I loved Kiyo too much to put him away forever so he and Mako are still close friends!**

**-Rena was first created for my beyblade next gen. stories as Rei's other daughter. She has black hair and looks more like Rei. By my final story (it's not even done yet…--), colors she's recognized with are black and red. **

**Also in my next. Gen stories, Rena and Makoto are friends and teammates. The two don't disagree or fight often and they quite respect and understand each other a lot so I guess they were like siblings anyway!**

**In this version, Rena is not only much younger but a lot more cuter. Also more childish and cat-like because of that(the cuteness part) and the constant use of 'chan' after someone's name. **

**The only physical differences she has are having Takao's colored eyes and hair in this. **

**-Now we all agree that Takao loves his baby(Makoto) a lot and that he does spoil him. Well I think it's Rei's turn, sort of, I can't imagine Rena being spoiled or Rei spoiling her. I don't think letting one kid call the parent one name and the other doesn't counts as actually spoiling the child. But yeah, Rena's daddy's little girl! One of them at least…**

**-Even in my next gen. stories, I paired Mark and Junna together (well they aren't really together in my other story yet but you get it). It just sort of happened. Max's son and Kyoujyu's daughter…why not? **

**-Pairing Rin and Minkah together was based on my liking for the Mystel/Mao couple which I really should've done for this story but did not so I just put their kids together instead. They never revealed Mystel's last name anyway so it would screw up my ending a little bit…okay maybe not b/c I don't know Kyoujyu's last name so it was already a little bit screwed up on Junna's part. **

**-Yes, for those that figured it out, I do support the Rick/Mao couple. I think this was the real reason why the Mystel/Mao couple didn't happen…oh wait, no, it was Minkah's creation that actually kept the two apart.**

**-Like Seiryu and Genbu before, Byakko is Driger.**

* * *

**I finally finished this story! Boy it was harder than I thought! I'll most likely edit and make it better in the future. I think another reason why I ended it now(besides my bad writing skills) was b/c I'm a bit superstition and I don't want to make another story of mine end at chapter 13…**

**Now I can finally finish "20 Faces, 20 Masks, but only one heart"!! After that, I think I'm done with 20 Menso which appeared in all my stories regarding the Rei/Takao couple and/or the same timeline. Yeah, I think I am done with 20 Menso after that story is finished. And the timeline between all my stories will be done if I complete "BBA School Detectives." That story crosses over with my first Rei/Taka story which expanded to the story I need to finish and this story. **

**I just can't believe that I might no longer be writing about 20 Menso! I had fun! Because of it, I drew Taka in a wedding dress with Rei in a tux and even a young adult Makoto!**

**But I am currently working on a Rei/Takao one-shot fluff story. So you can expect that coming soon. And I'm working on a Kai/Rei one-shot too on the side-still working out the plot. Yeah I seriously need to start writing Kai/Rei stories since they're my favorite shonen-ai couple overall and in beyblade. But hey, Rei/Taka falls close behind in second! Either way, you can expect stories on Kai/Rei, Rei/Taka, Rei/Mystel, and of course Gou/Makoto in the future if I think up something that hasn't been thought up already... **

**I thank the readers that went through the whole story(I'm surprised I still had some) and I hope this is will expand knowledge of Gou and Makoto(and I guess Rin too…) and spread the love of the Gou/Makoto couple!**

**Thank you all and see you later (hopefully) in my future stories!**

**As usual:**

**Please R and R!**


End file.
